Veneno Para Las Hadas
by Bjlauri
Summary: un destino incierto, las "circunstancias" los separaron pero un interes en "comun" ¿los unira de nuevo?
1. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

_ ¿Otra vez aquí?

_ No puedo dormir

_ No la vas a encontrar

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque no quiere ser encontrada

_ ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

_ Porque lo has intentado estos dos años y no has conseguido nada

_ No me voy a dar por vencido Cyborg

_ Has lo que quieras, pero no la vas a encontrar

_ La voy a encontrar

Una vez mas me encontraba a mitad de la madrugada buscando sin descanso algún indicio que me guiara hasta ella, una vez mas no había podido dormir, no desde aquel día en que me había abandonado, igual que todas las noches me la pasaba frente a la pantalla con la mas mínima esperanza de poder hallarla, a pesar de que hace dos años había contraído matrimonio me sentía el hombre mas infeliz del mundo aunque mi esposa tan alegre como siempre, irradiando luz por doquier me demostraba que lo era, yo no era capaz de amarla como se merecía, mi corazón y mi vida entera le pertenecían a otra persona, intente buscarla, saber que había sido de ella pero no lo había logrado, nunca supe de su paradero y mis esperanzas se estaban desmoronando, a veces pensaba que debería darme una oportunidad con la mujer que me amaba, la que no me abandono y estuvo ahí para alentarme a seguir, me levante, tenia puesto mi uniforme, ya no era el clásico llamativo verde, amarillo y rojo, no ahora era negro como la noche, un águila azul en mi pecho, como la avecilla que me abandono, tome las llaves de mi motocicleta y salí de la torre a algún lugar lejos de mis recuerdos, anduve sin rumbo paseándome por el parque, la pizzería donde solíamos comer cuando ganábamos una batalla, pase por el edificio de corporaciones Wayne donde Slade me obligo a robar, pase también por la playa turística y decidí quedarme ahí un buen rato, baje de la moto y camine sobre la arena, me senté y observe el nacimiento de un nuevo día, el sol poco a poco comenzó a calentar mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba pero no ese tipo de calor si no el de mujer, el de la mujer que me había abandonado, no se cuanto tiempo estuve vagando entre recuerdos pero fue lo suficiente como para preocupar a Cyborg ya que gracias al sonido de mi comunicador fui interrumpido de mis ensoñaciones

_ Viejo ¿estas bien?

_ No, no estoy bien

_ ¿Te sucede algo?

_ Me suceden muchas cosas

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte?

_ A menos que sepas donde esta, puedes

_ Amigo ella no va a volver, nos dejo

_ Pues seguiré buscándola

_ No puedes hacer eso, recuerda que ahora estas casado

_ Eso fue un error, no debí

_ Pero no hay marcha atrás, ella te ama y tienes la obligación de estar a su lado

_ Pero yo no la amo

_ Entonces no debiste haberte casado con ella

_ Tengo que encontrarla Cyborg, se llevo mi vida

_ La hemos buscado por cielo mar y tierra y nada

_ Tenemos que buscar más

_ Si no quiere ser encontrada, no la encontraremos

_ No me voy a dar por vencido

_ Night, la hemos buscado mas de dos años

_ No hemos buscado bien

_ Haremos una búsqueda más y si no la encontramos…

_ Changelling no llego anoche, ¿sabes donde esta?

_ Ni idea, ya no dice a donde va

_ Cuando llegue mételo a la búsqueda, no quiero que ninguno deje de buscarla

_ ¿Y Star?

_ Ella no querrá cooperar pero no importa nosotros la buscaremos

_ Como digas jefe

Cortamos, ya había amanecido totalmente, mire la hora

_ Las 10:00am

Volví a mi motocicleta, antes de volver a la torre haría un recorrido mas por la ciudad, no podía creer que a estas horas de la mañana hubiera delincuentes sueltos pero los había, uno estaba robando un cajero automático, era un ladrón común y corriente, nada que no pudiera detener, fue pan comido, no tuve que golpearlo, tan solo con verme me suplico lo llevara a la cárcel, justo como aquel día en que mi Raven había derrotado al Doctor Luz en aquella ocasión, después de dejarlo en la cárcel me volví hacia mi motocicleta, decidí que ahora si nada me volvería a interrumpir para llegar a la torre y hacer mi tan ansiosa búsqueda, pasando por el parque vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención, había una mujer sentada en una banca, era tan parecida a ella, leía un libro y el color de su cabello era idéntico, al principio no le di mucha importancia pero un minuto después apareció alguien a quien si conocía, era Changelling y con el un niño de aproximadamente dos años, el niño corrió hasta la mujer quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso en la frente, se levanto de la banca y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Changelling, pero el no conforme con eso la beso en la boca a lo que ella solo lo retiro suavemente, se dijeron un par de cosas y caminaron hasta un auto color negro, el abrió la puerta de atrás para que el niño entrara, la madre se dio la vuelta y si mis ojos no me engañaron era Raven la que subía junto con el niño, el subió al frente, el auto arranco y yo tarde unos segundos en procesar lo que pasaba, si era Raven o no debía asegurarme, los seguí tratando de que no me notaran, se detuvieron frente a un centro comercial, bajaron los tres, ella llevaba al niño de la mano, se veían contentos, entraron y una hora después salieron con varias bolsas de mandado en las manos que obviamente eran cargadas por Changelling y una que otra por la mujer, volvieron a subir al auto y los volví a seguir, unos minutos mas tarde estaban estacionando frente a una casa, no muy lujosa pero si espaciosa, al frente una reja automática, la casa era de dos pisos, ellos entraron y la puerta se cerro, bajaron del auto y llevaron las bolsas hasta el interior, baje de la moto, camine inspeccionando el lugar hasta asegurarme que nadie me viera, entonces salte la reja quedando en el interior, camine hasta la puerta, una vez ahí toque el timbre, escuche la voz de una mujer al principio pero otra totalmente distinta la opaco diciendo que seria ella quien abriría la puerta, sentí sus pasos cerca y cuando abrió ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos

_ Raven

Intento cerrar la puerta pero yo no la deje, su respiración se volvió rápida

_ ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_ Oye Raven ¿Dónde quieres que ponga…?

Entonces ya no había dudas, Changelling no pudo terminar su frase cuando me vio, pensé que se sorprendería pero no, últimamente Changelling no hablaba con nadie había madurado desde que…

_ Tu lo sabias, ¡sabias que mi mujer estaba aquí y no me dijiste!

Me abalance hacia el acorralándolo contra la pared, el no luchaba su semblante era sereno

_ ¡Basta!

Raven intento separarnos pero una vocecilla capto su atención

_ ¿Mami?

Pregunto el pequeño, Raven corrió hacia el y lo abrazo

_ Ven mi cielo, vamos arriba

_ ¿Y papi?

_ El subirá luego

Cargo al niño y antes de desaparecer con el nos miro a ambos

_ Te agradecería me soltaras

_ Eres un traidor

_ No soy un traidor, simplemente hice lo que tu nunca pudiste

_ Ella es mi mujer

_ Tiene un hijo mío, dudo que aun sea tuya

_ Ese niño no es tu hijo

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque ella nunca te hizo caso

_ Teniéndote a ti cerca no, pero ahora es distinto

_ Es mentira

Lo solté, me sentía devastado, había encontrado a mi mujer y la había perdido en ese mismo instante

_ Te casaste con otra, deberías atenderla como se debe

_ Fue un error

_ Pues lo estas pagando caro Nightwing, Raven ahora es mi mujer y tiene un hijo mío, tu ya no significas nada en su vida, nuestra vida

_ Dime que no es cierto

_ Todo lo que vez es muy real, esta casa, ese niño, tu nunca habrías podido darle lo que tiene

_ Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella

_ Claro, te casaste con Star, ¿quieres tenerlas a ambas para ti no?

_ No la única es Raven, solo ella

_ Pues la perdiste, por si no lo notaste somos una familia, me dio un hijo

_ Supongo que tienes razón

_ ¿Qué esperas?, márchate no te necesitamos, ve con tu esposa y hazla feliz

_Si ella necesita algo…

_ Yo puedo proveerle lo que necesite

_ Si tienes razón, me voy… ¿podrías decirle que…?

_ Se lo diré, aunque dudo que quiera saberlo

_ Hazla feliz

_ Lo hare

Salí de la casa y regrese a mi motocicleta, estaba hecho pedazos, mi corazón estaba sangrando y lloraba por ella, Changelling tenia razón me case con otra no sabiendo soportar el dolor de haberla perdido a ella y ahora era tarde, arranque y el ruido de mi motocicleta se perdió entre las calles cercanas…

* * *

wii yo de nuevo, esta vez me inspire en la cancion BESAME de camila y en una parte de un libro que lei hace mucho pero aun tengo en mente, esta vez planeo no pasar de cinco capitulos aunque creo que no sera posible pues si sigo escribiendo como hasta ahora pasaran siglos antes que terminar la historia, jaja no es cierto pero procurare no tardar en actualizarla

sayo!


	2. Verdades que salen a la Luz

Verdades que salen a la luz

Después que Nightwing se fue, subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a su habitación, abrazaba al niño mientras lo mecía sobre su pecho suavemente, me acerque a ellos y note que el niño estaba dormido

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?

_ Tuve que hacerlo, no podía responder a sus preguntas

_ Tranquila, te prometo que el ya no se va a meter en tu vida

_ No entiendo, ¿Cómo nos encontró?

_ No tengo la menor idea, pero lo averiguare

_ No, quiero mantenerlo al margen de todo esto, no quiero que sepa

Acaricie la cabecita del niño y abrace a su madre

_ Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Raven

_ Gracias Gar pero… me mantengo firme en lo que te he venido diciendo todo este tiempo

_ Lo se pero si es necesario sabes que puedes contar conmigo

_ Gar ¿Qué le dijiste para que se fuera?

_ Que eres mi mujer y Ricky mi hijo

_ ¿Te creyó?

_ No del todo, pero me encargare de que lo haga

Solo asintió, sabia que le estaba haciendo mal al niño y ella misma se lastimaba, no me amaba, eso me lo dejo muy en claro cuando la encontré después de su huida pero yo también era hombre de palabra igual que Nightwing y si aun lo conocía bien, no se daría por vencido hasta convencer a Raven de regresar con el

_ Encárgate de que no sepa nada sobre mi hijo y… si es necesario le diremos que estamos casados

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ Totalmente, no quiero que lastime a mi hijo ya suficiente me lastimo a mi

_ Si pretendes que nos crea tendremos que darle pruebas, sabes como es el

_ Se las daremos si es necesario

_ Te oigo y no te creo

_ No le importe nunca y menos cuando…

_ Lo se, no es necesario que lo recuerdes, te prometo hacer lo necesario para que los deje tranquilos

_ Gracias Gar

_ No hay de que, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ese angelito

_ Te quiere como si fueras su padre

_ Y yo a el como mi hijo

_ Tal vez… y solo tal vez… por mi hijo, te daría la oportunidad que me pides

_ No quiero que te sientas presionada, estando cerca de ti y Ricky soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Me sonrió un poco para luego mirar a su hijo, ella lo amaba, era su vida y yo había aprendido a quererlo como propio, cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí que todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento se venia abajo, no podía hacerle daño a un niño inocente, el no tenia la culpa de los errores de su padre, cuando abrió esos hermosos ojos azules supe que no dejaría que su verdadero padre se interpusiera en mi camino, yo amaba a su madre y mi único fin era tenerla para mi, se que suena descabellado pero estaba decidido a desaparecer al niño y "consolar" a la madre, pero no pude ese niño también se había convertido en una parte mía

_ Debo volver a la torre, estoy seguro que Nightwing ira con la noticia a Cyborg

_ No quiero que ninguno venga a buscarme

_ Descuida te voy a cuidar bien

Le di un beso en los labios, uno corto por si acaso y uno al niño en la frente

_ Te amo, cuídate

_ Tu también

Asentí y cruce la puerta de su habitación, estaba decidido a ponerle fin a Nightwing con Raven y no iba a importarme decir cosas que quizás ella no quería que dijera pero lo haría, su ama de llaves me despidió en la puerta, me convertí en un águila y volé hasta la torre…

* * *

Cyborg POV:

Sinceramente no entendía nada, bueno entendía a Nightwing, Raven lo había abandonado hace poco mas de dos años, pero a Changelling a ese si que no lo entendía, el también estuvo deprimido unos meses después de que Raven se fue, pero después volvió a sonreír, lo notaba mas cambiado, alegre, unas semanas antes de la boda de Richard con Kori, decidió cambiar su nombre a Changelling y creo que era necesario pues dejo de ser un niño, todos dejamos de comportarnos como adolescentes, pero en el, el cambio era mas notable, era como si de la nada hubiese madurado, cuando llego el día de la boda Robín decidió anunciar también su cambio, Changelling no asistió a la ceremonia y por lo que supe había invitado también a Bruce Wayne alias Batman "el caballero de la noche", pero el tampoco decidió aparecerse ese día, después de la boda el y Gar tuvieron un enfrentamiento, el tema: Raven, desde entonces ninguno solía llevarse bien con el otro, a veces decía a donde salía pero un día dejo de hacerlo y no supimos el porque, a la que también había notado rara era a Starfire, unos meses antes de su boda había cambiado su carácter, de niña dulce e ingenua a una mujer decidida a todo por el amor de Richard…

_ ¡maldita sea!

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Nightwing entro hecho una furia

_ Viejo, ¿Qué te pasa?

_ El lo sabia, lo sabia Cyborg

_ ¿Quién sabia que?

_ Logan, sabia que Raven estaba aquí

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Los vi, tienen un hijo

_ ¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?

_ Por eso nunca decía a donde iba, sabia que si me enteraba que Raven estaba en la ciudad iría por ella

_ Viejo cálmate

Hice que sentara en el sofá

_ Ahora dime con detenimiento ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

_ Te estoy diciendo que los vi, hace rato cuando salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, de regreso para acá los vi en el parque, el llego con un niño, Raven es su madre, los seguí, se donde vive Raven

_ ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?

Iba a responderme pero en ese instante llego Changelling

_ ¡Maldito hijo de…!

Antes de que pudiera arrojarse sobre el, lo detuve

_ No tienes nada que reclamarme

_ No te acerques a ella

_ Ella es mi mujer, nos viste, viste a mi hijo, pensé que después de haberlo visto por tus propios ojos entenderías

_ No, se que estas mintiendo

_ Dijiste que nos dejarías en paz

_ No, no te dejare, ella es mi mujer

_ Tú ya tienes una mujer

_ Déjala, ella no te quiere

_ Crees que te voy a hacer caso, NO escúchame bien, me alegro que te hayas enterado pero adivina… ¡demasiado tarde!, Raven ES mi mujer y ambos tenemos un hijo

_ Ese niño no es tuyo

_ ¿A no?, ¿De quien entonces?

_ No se pero no es tuyo

_ Quisieras que fuera tuyo, así estuvieras más cerca de ella, te diré una cosa, ella no quiere verte

_ No hables por Raven

_ No, no hablo por ella, solo digo lo que quería decirte

_ ¡Cálmense!, Changelling ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?

_ Nada, es solo que nos encontró a Raven y a mi juntos

_ ¿Y lo dices como si nada?, ¿Sabes cuanto ha sufrido Nightwing?

_ ¿Y yo que?, ¿Creen acaso que no tengo sentimientos?

_ Ella no te ama

_ Eso fue antes, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, ya te olvido y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo porque no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi familia

_ Te matare si te acercas a ella

_ Creo que ya te lo había dicho pero no te quiere cerca… ah y por cierto dijo que no quería que ninguno la buscara, así que Nightwing abstente de perseguir a mi mujer

_ No voy a dejarla

_ ¿A quien no vas a dejar?

Dios, justo en ese momento había llegado Starfire que al escuchar a su marido se cruzo de brazos

_ Anda contéstale a tu esposa

_ Contéstame Richard, ¿A quien no vas a dejar?

_ No es de tu incumbencia Star

_ No deberías hablarle así a tu esposa

_ Estas advertido Logan, si veo que…

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Me vas a pegar

_ Te lo advierto

_ Si, si como digas pero yo también te lo advierto soy un adversario fuerte

_ Ya lo veremos

Se soltó de mi agarre y se fue furioso, ni siquiera le dijo a Star que su mejor amiga vive en esta ciudad

_ ¿Alguno de ustedes me va a decir cual era el motivo de la discusión?

_ No creo que te interese

¿También Gar?, algo muy raro estaba pasando aquí, debía ir con Raven y averiguar, pero… ¿Cómo? si no sabia donde vive

_ ¿Cyborg?

_ Lo siento Star, yo no puedo, no se sinceramente ¿Qué les sucede a estos dos?

_ Deberías averiguarlo, ese es tu trabajo

_ Últimamente te has creído la dueña y señora de esta torre, que YO construí

_ Nightwing es mi marido

_ Eso no te da el derecho de mandar aquí

_ ¿Y quien lo tiene? No hay nadie más que yo

_ Si Raven estuviera aquí te daría una lección

_ Que lastima, esa no esta, se fue, volvió al infierno donde pertenece

Y oh sorpresa, Gar le dio una bofetada

_ ¡Nunca!, ¡pero nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de ese modo!

_ ¿Qué te pasa?, esto lo sabrá Nightwing

_ Pues anda ve a viborearle que es lo que mejor sabes hacer

Se dio media vuelta y salió muy enfadada, Gar me miro unos segundos y también se fue dejándome con una duda aun mayor, definitivamente debía encontrar a Raven

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**ravenkatara_zuko: para mi lo importante es que les guste lo que escribo, no tanto por reviews pero me alegra que me hayas dejado uno y creo que ahora mi teoria de cinco capitulos no va a ser posible pero te eseguro que vendran cosas buenas e interesantes**

**RxR4ever: jajaja hay tu comentario me hizo reir a demas que me super encanto la redaccion pero te voy a contestar tal como pienso que deberian ir las respuestas **

**1: bueno para serte sincera ni yo misma se como lo hago ya que mi inspiracion viene de cuanta cansion, sentimiento encontrado y realidad haya en mi dia, cada uno de ellos cuenta para que yo me inspire y escriba, por ejemplo para el chap anterior me inspire en la cancion de besame de camila y un acontesimiento de mi vida, para este chap me inspire en una cancion en ingles, si quieres puedes ver el video en mi profile ahi esta el link y ademas de eso tambien un acontecimiento que me alegro el dia y como te dije todo lo que me pase asi sea bueno o malo lo plasmo en una hoja de word y se convierte en historia**

**2. sabes creo que cada escritor pone parte de sus sentimientos cuando escribe y se lo transmite al lector y por ende el lector siente ganas de llorar, reir e incluso golpear, pero ten en cuenta que tanmien influye el estado de aniño de quien lee ami me ha pasado**

**3. por lo del review no te preocupes si algotengo yo es que no me preocupan cuantos comentarios reciba y como te habras dado cuenta solo ustedes dos dejaron review pero no importa pues lo que a mi me gusta hacer es devirterir a mis lectores y divertirme yo misma**

**espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo**

**sayo!**


	3. Mi cielo gris

Mi cielo gris

Había caído la noche, después del incidente de esta mañana pensé que tal vez recibiría la visita de alguno de los titanes… hombres, no esperaba que Star lo hiciera después de todo a ella debo… agradecerle

_ ¿Qué tenes mami?

_ Nada mi amor

_ ¿Es pol ese señor que mino?

_ No hijo, solo estoy cansada

_ Mami no me guta cuando etas tiste

_ No estoy triste, es solo que no espere que nos encontrara

Lo dije, pero no para el, el solo pensar que nos encontro me hacia perder la cabeza

_ ¿Poque ese señor le gito a mi papi?

_ Hijo te he dicho muchas veces que Gar no es tu papa

_ ¿Etoces quen?

_ Algún día lo sabaras cariño

_ ¿Señora?, tiene una llamada

El ama de llaves me interrumpió

_ Gracias, lleve a mi hijo arriba y acuéstelo

_ No mami, tu

_ Mi amor tengo que atender la llamada

_ Etoces no quelo

_ Ricky por favor

_ No, tu

_ Vamos Ricky, te voy a poner tu pijama favorita

Intento en vano la muchacha

_ Déjelo

Bajo de la silla, yo me levante y me siguió, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y atendí la llamada

_ ¿Hola?

_ _Soy yo, ¿te desperté?_

_ No, estábamos cenando, ¿se le ofrece algo?

_ _Si, iré a verlos, estaré ahí el sábado_

_ Esta bien

_ _¿Cómo esta mi nieto?_

_ Esta a mi lado

_ ¿_No es un poco tarde para que este despierto?_

Sentí como me jalaba de la playera que tenia puesta

_ Quelo haba con mi abelito

_ Le pasare a su nieto

Le di el teléfono a Ricky

_ ¿Abelito?

_ _Hola campeón, ¿Qué haces despierto eh?_

_ Etabamos cenando abelito

_ _¿En serio?, ¿Qué estaban cenado?_

_ Mi mami me hizo unos ho keis y me dio un bazo de leshe

_ _Me alegra que estés comiendo bien _

_ ¿Vas a venir abelito?

_ _Si Ricky, pronto estaré ahí_

_ Que beno abelito así le pedes decir a mi mami que no ete tiste

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras se me helo la sangre, sabia que después que terminaran de hablar me preguntaría y no quería decirle, no sabia como…

_ _¿Por qué esta triste Ricky?_

_ No se abelito, a lo mejol es por el señor que vino en la mañana

_ _¿Qué señor Ricky?_

_ Uno que vestía muy lalo, le grito a mi papi y mami no quiele decime quen es

_ _Ricky pasame a tu mama_

_ Si abelito, te quelo musho

_ _Y yo a ti_

Me dio el teléfono, no sabia si seria capaz de sostener la mentira, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a Ricky al no decirle la verdad pero no quería que mi hijo sufriera como sufrí yo…

_ _Explícame, ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre diferente a Changelling haya entrado en la casa?_

_ No puedo

_ _¡Maldita sea, dime quien es!_

_ No frente a Ricky, se lo suplico

_ _Adelantare mi viaje, espérame ahí mañana, ¿entendiste?_

_ Si

Colgó, estaba enojado, lo sabia pero no podía desmentirme frente a mi hijo, mañana quizás todo cambie…, confiaba en que el hiciera algo por borrarnos del mapa como la ultima vez…

_ Mami tego shueño

_ Vamos a dormir amor

Cargue a mi hijo, subimos las escaleras y llegue a su cuarto, lo deje de pie en la cama mientras buscaba su pijama

_ La de oshitos mami

_ Esta bien

Le dije mientras la sacaba de un cajón y el brincaba en la cama, me di vuelta y la pijama cayo de mis manos, en la ventana de la habitación de mi hijo estaba… Nightwing

_ ¿Mami?

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Hablar contigo

Mi niño se dio la vuelta y lo miro con curiosidad

_ ¿Tu qen eles?

El lo miro y le sonrió un poco, se acerco a el, lo puso en sus piernas cuando se sentó

_ Soy un amigo de tu mami

_ ¿Cómo ti llamas?

_ Richard

_ ¿Te llamas igual qi yo?

_ ¿Tu nombre es Richard?

_ Si

Me volteo a ver y yo reaccione casi mecánicamente, me acerque a ellos y tome a mi hijo entre mis brazos

_ Vete de mi casa

_ Debemos hablar

_ No con mi hijo presente y no ahora

_ ¿Entonces cuando?

_ Algún día

Se levanto y me tomo del brazo con fuerza, aun tenia a mi hijo conmigo

_ Me estas lastimando

Me soltó

_ No me voy a marchar hasta que hablemos

_ Bien si esa es tu decisión entonces espérame en mi habitación, dormiré al niño y después hablaremos

_ Me parece bien

Le indique cual era mi cuarto y el salió, intente tranquilizarme volviendo a mi tarea, deje a mi niño en la cama nuevamente, le quite la playera y le puse la de la pijama, hasta que estuvo ya acostado en su camita

_ Mami, ¿me catas?

_ Si mi amor

Empecé una canción, la cual me cantaba la mujer que me crio en Azarath, la única que había escuchado en mi vida y cantada desde el corazón

_Eres el regalo que nunca pedí_

_La porción de cielo que no merecí_

_Todos mis anhelos se han cumplido en ti_

_Y no quiero perderte no lo quiero así_

_Te deje, tan sola me sentí sin ti_

_Y no quiero de nuevo estar así, así_

_Tómame en tus brazos soy parte de ti, soy parte de ti_

_Eres mi sol, luz, calor y vida para mí_

_Eres tú mi sol, la estrella que a mi vida sustento_

_Eres tú mi sol_

_Lo que quiero ahora es perderme en ti_

_Y ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú, ser envuelta en todo lo que eres tú…_

Deje de cantar al ver que mi hijo estaba dormido, a veces pedía que le contara un cuento y otras que le cantara, no se porque pero me veía reflejada en el…

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Estaba esperando en su habitación como me había pedido, había sido poco tiempo pero me canse y decidí hurgar entre sus cosas, estaba mal pero necesitaba hacerlo, entre a su baño, no entendía como podía pagar una casa así si no trabajaba, tal vez Changelling se la pagaba, un sonido llamo mi atención, alguien cantaba, me asome al cuarto del niño y me sorprendí al verla a ella cantándole, se había quedado dormido solo con su voz

_ Te dije que esperaras en mi habitación

Me dijo

_ Te oí cantar y no me pude resistir

Arropo al niño, se levanto de la cama y me indico que la siguiera para poder "hablar" con mas calma, me senté en su cama mientras ella permaneció de pie

_ ¿Y… que es lo que quieres?

_ Saber, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

_ Lo sabes perfectamente

_ Raven, si lo supiera no estaría aquí

_ Pues no se si no sabes o mientes, pero te voy a pedir que me dejes, estoy cansada y quiero dormir

Saco de un cajón su pijama, me levante, volví a tomarla del brazo y la acorrale contra la pared, me veía asustada

_ No amor, no me temas, perdóname no quise… me deje llevar

La solté, pero sin separarme de ella, no quería lastimarla

_ Por favor vete

_ No, vuelve conmigo, te necesito

Le dije dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

_ Eres un hombre casado, tienes una esposa y seguramente un hijo en camino

Me detuve al escucharla

_ No, es cierto que estoy casado pero no la amo, no le he hecho el amor, tú eres la única en mi vida

_ ¡Mientes!

Me dijo con un grito ahogado, seguramente para no despertar al niño

_ No, no miento, es la verdad

_ ¡Lárgate!, no quiero oírte

Me empujo y entro al baño

_ Raven, ábreme, necesitamos hablar, por favor preciosa

_ Cuando salga no quiero verte

_ Esta bien, pero no me voy a dar por vencido

Con esas ultimas palabras salí por la ventana, pero me quede a observarla, no podía irme sin antes asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden, estaba en un techo contiguo, podía verla desde ahí, salió del baño con la pijama puesta, se acerco a la ventana, la cerro y le puso seguro, se metió en la cama y apago la luz

_ No voy a descansar hasta recuperarte, aunque tengas un hijo de otro

Regrese a la torre, pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición pero me equivoque, fui recibido por Changelling y su mal humor

_ Fuiste a verla

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

_ Si, fui a buscarla

_ Te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que la lastimes de nuevo

_ ¿Lastimarla?, ¿estas loco?, la amo nunca la lastimaría

_ Eres un farsante, no te acerques a ella o te arrepentirás

_ No te tengo miedo, ¿a caso olvidas quien soy?

_ No, pero eres un arrogante y una basura, no la mereces

_ ¿Y tu si?

_ ¿No lo has notado?, me eligió a mi

_ Ese niño, no es tu hijo, no lleva tu sangre

_ ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

_ No tiene el cabello rubio, según nos contaste ese era tu color natural

_ No pero puede ser el de la madre

_ ¿Violeta?, lo dudo, la madre de Raven tenia el mismo color

_ Tal vez, pero no mis padres, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro

_ No Changelling, no te engañes, Richard no es tu hijo

_ ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del niño?

_ El mismo me lo dijo

_ Puede que tenga tu mismo nombre pero eso no significa nada

_ Significa mucho

_ No fuiste el único en su vida

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Antes de mi hubo uno mas, el padre de Ricky

_ Mientes

_ ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, a mi también me dolió saberlo, pero puedes preguntarle

_ No hubo nadie mas en su vida, ni siquiera tu

_ Cree lo que quieras, pero tienes razón Ricky no es mi hijo, pero tampoco es el tuyo

_ Te matare si te acercas a ella

_ No me asustan tus amenazas

_ Entonces te lo diré con acciones

Iba a atacarlo pero la puerta se abrió

_ ¿Dónde estabas?

Me di la vuelta, era mi "esposa"

_ Fui a dar una vuelta

Se acerco a mi y me olio

_ Hueles a perfume de mujer, ¿con quien estuviste?

_ Con nadie

_ Dile que estuviste con Raven

_ ¿Raven?, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa contigo?

_ ¿Disculpa?, se supone que es tu amiga

_ No, nunca lo fue, o al menos dejo de serlo cuando se metió contigo como una zorra

La tome del brazo igual que había hecho con Raven en su habitación

_ ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir que es una zorra!

_ ¡Eso es lo que es!, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, que me quedara cruzada de brazos mientras tu te vez con ella?

_ Tu esposa tiene razón

_ ¡Cállate Changelling!

_ La verdad duele Nightwing y espero que salgas muy lastimado

_ ¿De que esta hablando?

_ No te metas en lo que no te importa starfire

_ ¡Eres mi marido, tengo derecho!

_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho, deja de meterte en mi vida!

_ ¡Espero que esa zorra se muera y su bastardo también!

No estaba pensando así que la abofetee, fue tan duro que cayo al suelo, me miro, sus ojos me demostraron algo que ya había visto antes… miedo, el miedo que sintió Raven cuando fui a verla, después reaccione y me puse muy nervioso, decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí…

* * *

Changelling POV:

Se lo merecía, cada palabra que le había dicho Nightwing se lo merecía, no se porque pero me daba la impresión que algo ocultaba, su comportamiento era… inusual en ella, desde que Raven desapareció y quizás… un poco antes, me acerque a ella, aun seguía en el suelo, me miro, le había dolido el desprecio de su "marido"

¿Cómo sabes que Raven tiene un hijo?

No me contesto, tal vez por la conmoción o… el nerviosismo ante mi pregunta tan inesperada…

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Primero que nada quiero decir que la cancion de Raven es de Jess & Joy, se llama MI SOL, la verdad que no se me ocurrio otra para poner, es la que mas me gusta y de acuerdo a las circunstancias queda como anillo al dedo.**

**crazylove: gracias por tu review y si efectivamente ya no es tan chico jaja y pobre del niño ¿quien sera su padre?**

**Deeestiny: gracias, creo que si es muy dramatico pero me sirve, en cuanto a los cambios, ¿te diste cuenta?, changelling iba a desaparecer al niño, el no es asi y star esta celosisima pero oh sorpresa con este chap no?**

**RxR4ever: para nada chica, de verdad esto solo lo hago por diversion, ja Ricky no es y no sera hijo de changelling eso tenlo por seguro pero la pregunta es ¿de quien si lo es?, amigo, amigo asi con todas la s de la ley puede que si, pero no se... verlo como pareja de rae se me hace raro a parte que no me gusta la pareja, hey piensa un poco en el chap anterior, ¡queria matar al niño!, ¿te das cuenta porque no me gusta como papi de el?**

**a star... mandala al infierno, por mi puede calcinarse y no regresar nunca no se lo merece, debo confesar que para capitulos futuros tuve que inspirarme en un comentario de Isabella que gracias a ella se dio este fic o parte de el jaja, si es cierto no todos ponen lo mismo pero a mi nunca me cayo bien ni en la serie ni en el comic**

**jajaja cumplire tu capricho aunque no actualice el dia esperado pero como dicen por ahi "mas vale tarde que nunca" y heme aqui, y solo por ti digo esto: "ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A TI POR SER UNA FIEL LECTORA Y TE DESEO DE TODO CORAZON QUE TODO LO QUE HAYAS PEDIDO DE DESEO SE TE CUMPLA"**

**hay un regalito para ti en mi profile, buscalo "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RXR4EVER"**


	4. Abuelo Wayne

Abuelo Wayne

_ ¡Maldita sea la hora en que la bruja y su bastardo decidieron aparecerse!

Un oso de peluche fue a estrellarse contra una de mis paredes haciendo que un retrato cayera de su lugar, estaba furiosa, yo tenía… no, debía hacer algo para alejarla de Richard.

_ Fui una tonta, no debí haber hablado de más

Espere a que mi mentira diera resultado pero Changelling no confía en mi, no desde que esa se fue

_ Debí haberte matado cuando tuve oportunidad, si Richard se entera lo perderé para siempre

Lo admito, yo sabia que ella estaba aquí y que estaba embarazada, tuve la oportunidad de mandarla de vuelta al infierno de donde había salido y al cual la regresaría, pero se salvo, no se como pero lo hizo

_ Esa bruja se salió con la suya y ahora volvió para atormentarme

Juro por mi vida que acabare contigo Raven, tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo y esta vez no saldrás viva y tu bastardo sufrirá eternamente

_ Lo juro.

* * *

Changelling POV:

Mentirosa, maldita mentirosa, yo no me trago el cuento de que dedujiste que Raven tiene un hijo, algo sabes y lo voy a descubrir

_ Aunque Raven no haya querido decírmelo se que tuviste algo que ver en la complicación de su embarazo

De no haber sido por Bruce Wayne, ni ella ni Ricky estarían aquí

_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, nada ni nadie los iba a separar de mi lado, de mi cuenta corría que el se convenciera que ya no lo amaba

* * *

Raven POV:

Después de acostarme cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero no podía, en mi mente aun rondaban los acontecimientos mas recientes de este fatídico día, mi hijo… el se había dado cuenta de mi estado de animo, Bruce Wayne estaría aquí mañana y todo por mi culpa

_ Debí haber aceptado irme con el

Pero no hay marcha atrás, Richard nos encontró pero confío en Gar para hacerlo desistir de lo que sea que se le ocurra, mi deber es enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de pasar como la buena titán que algún día fui.

_ Debo ser fuerte por mi hijo

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez estaba decidida a que nada se interpondría en mi camino y si alguien se atrevía a meterse conmigo o mi hijo lo mataría, una madre hace lo necesario por proteger a un hijo, pero yo no era cualquiera en mi naturaleza no había perdón para quien lastimara a un demonio y yo no era la excepción, dormí pensando en muchas cosas pero estaba tranquila

* * *

Bruce Wayne POV:

Colgué el teléfono, estaba inquieto, mi nieto a pesar de solo tener dos años era un niño muy inteligente, me recordaba a su padre, pero… había algo que no me gustaba y que Raven no me había dicho, por eso adelante mi viaje

_ ¿Señor?, ¿todo esta bien con la señorita?

_ No Alfred, algo paso allá

_ ¿Ira a verla no es cierto?

_ Si, quiero ver a mi nieto, tal vez logre convencerla de vivir aquí

_ Usted sabe como es la señorita, no creo que acepte

_ Si ha pasado lo que me imagino es muy probable que regrese con ellos

_ ¿Qué hay del amo Richard señor?

_ Aun no lo se, han pasado tantas cosas que dudo si quiera que sepa que esta cerca de ella

_ No entiendo señor

_ Alfred… Richard puede ser muy agresivo si se lo propone y si se entera de la verdad podría perjudicar a Raven, pero si no me he equivocado el ya lo sabe

_ Entonces, ¿sabe del niño?

_ Supongo, aunque no se si sepa todo

_ Deberían decírselo

_ Es complicado Alfred, Richard ha cometido muchos errores pero este… es imperdonable

_ Señor hace mucho que usted y el amo Richard hicieron las pases, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

_ El problema no es conmigo si no con su mujer, y ahora que tiene un hijo todo se ha complicado, ella no quiere que Ricky sufra y la verdad es que… yo tampoco quiero verlos sufrir

_ ¿Lo dice por el accidente de la señorita?

_ Estoy comenzando a creer que no fue un accidente

_ ¿Cómo dice?

_ Hay muchos cabos sueltos en la historia de Raven, pero algún día todo se aclarara… solo espero que nadie salga herido

_ Haga lo posible por traer a ese angelito aquí señor

_ Lo hare Alfred, ahora prepara mi traje

_ ¿Saldrá a patrullar esta noche?

_ No, pero presiento que lo necesitare, también prepara algo de ropa

_ Si señor

Alfred salió de mi habitación, supongo que fue por mi traje, algo suponía, si mis sospechas eran ciertas Raven y mi nieto estarían aquí el fin de semana, me dirigí hacia la cosina, tenia hambre y un sándwich no me haría mucho daño, o por lo menos no de camino a Jump City, tome las llaves de un mercedes negro, volví a subir, Alfred estaba arreglando un poco de mi ropa

_ Señor ¿desea que le prepare algo para el camino?

_ Solo es un inofensivo sándwich

_ Veo que la reunión de hoy lo dejo aun con apetito

_ Esta bien, ve y prepárame algo yo terminare con la maleta

_ Si señor

Lo oí bajar las escaleras mientras yo terminaba de empacar lo que quedaba de mi ropa, luego baje las escaleras con la valija, Alfred ya me esperaba con mi "lunch"

_ Aquí tiene señor

_ Gracias

Tome lo que sea que me haya puesto, me acompaño hasta el garaje, abrí la cajuela del mercedes y puse ahí mi valija, luego en la parte de adelante puse la comida, antes de subir yo me despedí de Alfred

_ Que tenga buen viaje señor, no exceda los limites y salúdeme a la señorita

_ Gracias, lo hare y se lo diré, despreocúpate ¿quieres?

Subí al auto y arranque, salí de la mansión

_ Sera un largo viaje, pero vale la pena

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Raven POV:

_ Mami, Mami levatate

Alguien brincaba en mi cama, sabia quien era pero no tenia ganas de levantarme

_ Ricky deja de saltar hijo

Se dejo caer de rodillas junto a mi y me movió un poco

_ Mami, papi eta aquí

_ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Las ocho

Levante mi vista, la verdad es que no estaba poniendo mucha atención ni a lo que decía mi hijo ni lo que estaba pasando

_ ¿Gar?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

_ Se me ocurrió que podía darte una sorpresa

_ Pues lo hiciste

_ Mami, papi me va a lleval al padque

_ ¿Qué?

_ Le dije que lo llevaría si lograba despertarte

_ No, no puedes

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque Bruce Wayne no tarda en llegar

_ ¿Qué?

_ Anoche llamo y dijo que vendría, así que no puedes llevártelo

_ ¿Por eso estas tan dormida?

_ No

Me senté en la cama

_ Nightwing estuvo aquí anoche

_ ¡Lo dejaste entrar!

_ Oye cálmate, ni siquiera me di cuneta cuando entro

_ Ahora entiendo porque tu somnolencia

_ No te permito que me hables así y frente a mi hijo

Le dije con severidad, sabia lo que quiso decir me estaba fichando de… zorra, me levante de la cama y tome a mi hijo en brazos

_ No te lo llevaras

Salí, fui a su cuarto por ropa para bañarlo, oí un golpe en el marco de mi puerta pero no le di importancia, tome su bata y una toalla, junto con la ropa y me dirigí hasta el baño

_ ¿Etas enojada con papi?

_ No hijo

_ Mami ¿me quieles?

_ Más que a nada en este mundo mi amor

_ Etoces no te enojes con papi

Me hinque frente a el

_ Escúchame hijo no estoy enojada con nadie, es solo que hoy no podemos salir, no puedo dejar que vayas con Gar

_ ¿Po que mami?

_ Porque tu abuelito no tarda en llegar

_ Etoces quelo qudame, si abelito miene no mamos a nigun lalo

_ Entonces le diremos a Gar que hoy no hay paseo ¿si?

_ Si mami

Le sonreí, me levante y abrí la llave del agua

_ Quédate aquí un momento

Salí y vi pasar a la muchacha

_ Adela por favor desvista a mi hijo y si ve que me tardo báñelo usted

_ ¿Y si se resiste?

_ Entonces llámeme

_ Si señora

Ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño y yo a mi recamara, Gar aun estaba ahí como lo supuse, estaba sentado al pie de mi cama

_ Levántate

_ Hace mucho que no me hablabas así

_ Las cosas cambian y las personas mas

Se levanto y camino unos pasos hacia mí, no me moví, me acorralo contra una pared, estaba muy cerca de mi y yo no me movía, ¿Por qué?

_ Extraño a la Raven amorosa, la que es linda conmigo

_ Eso se acabo, Nightwing sabe de mi hijo así que cuando llegue Bruce me iré con el

_ No, por favor hare lo que me pidas, pero no te alejes de mi, no podría vivir sabiendo que te has ido y que te llevas a Ricky

_ ¿Y que quieres que haga?, no puedo permitir que Nightwing se acerque mas a nosotros

_ Yo los protegeré

_ Eso no es suficiente

_ Dejare el equipo y nos iremos a donde quieras

_ No es por el lugar… es por el, por Nightwing

Se separo de mi bruscamente, estaba enojado

_ ¡Nightwing!, ¡¿porque siempre el?

_ Baja la voz, mi hijo puede escucharte

Le pedí, mi hijo estaba a dos habitación de aquí y podía escucharlo, el timbre sonó, aun era temprano para que el llegara, volvió a acercarse a mi y me tomo con fuerza de los brazos

_ Suéltame

_ ¿Por qué el es mas importante que yo?, ¿Por qué?

_ Sabes perfectamente el motivo, ahora suéltame que me lastimas

Me tomo con más fuerza y me golpeo contra la pared

_ Gar basta, escúchame

_ ¡No, estoy harto de que sea el, siempre es el!

Me separo de la pared y me arrojo a la cama, luego se subió el también, estaba sobre mi

_ Me canse de esperarte, tienes un hijo de otro y yo quiero el mío

_ No Gar, te lo suplico

Comenzó a besarme, yo no quería, sus manos tocaban mi piel, de pronto sentí que se levantaba, mire y estaba en el suelo

_ Nightwing

_ Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y me las pagas imbécil

Volteo a verme yo no sabia que decir, camino hacia mi intento tocarme pero aun me resistía al tacto

_ ¿Estas bien?

Asentí, me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar yo la acepte, de pronto Gar se le lanzo yo caí de nuevo pero esta vez al suelo mientras ellos dos se golpeaban

_ Basta, deténganse

_ ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Voltee hacia la puerta, ellos también dejaron de pelear, me miro

_ Levántate

Yo obedecí

_ Ve con el niño

La verdad es que si le temía por eso preferí obedecer, mi hijo no estaba en el baño, ambos tanto la muchacha como mi Ricky estaban abajo en el sillón

_ Mami

_ ¿Señora esta bien?, tiene sangre en el labio

No me había dado cuenta de eso, supongo que yo misma me lo hice al resistirme a los besos de Gar

_ Estoy bien, ustedes…

_ Estamos bien señora, en cuanto el señor Wayne llego nos dijo que bajáramos

_ Esta bien

Me senté junto a ellos esperando los resultados de esta revuelta

* * *

Nightwing POV:

De haber tardado unos minutos mas este imbécil la hubiera violado, la verdad es que esperaba cualquier cosa de el, cuando Raven era parte del equipo y aun sabiendo que era mía siempre la cortejaba incluso estando yo presente pero ella nunca le había hecho caso, siempre me demostró que al único que quiso fue a mi, que yo era el único en su vida, pero entonces, ¿Por qué tiene un hijo de otro?

_ Les hice una pregunta

Es verdad Bruce, ¿Qué hacia bruce en casa de Raven?, seria posible que… no, el o puede seria como… incesto o algo así, el no puede ser el padre de Ricky

_ Estoy esperando

_ Yo, solo vine a verla

_ ¿Logan?, creo que te había prohibido entrar en esta caso ¿no es cierto?

_ Si

_ Entonces lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

_ Volveré y lo sabe

_ No si yo puedo evitarlo

_ Cierra la boca Richard

Se levanto, me miro y luego salto por la ventana convertido en un animal, Bruce me dio la mano y me levanto

_ Bruce que…

Me dio una bofetada, me dolió, no espere recibir una de el

_ ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?, hay un niño en esta casa

_ Lo siento yo…

_ Ven conmigo

Ambos bajamos las escaleras y vimos a una mujer con Ricky en sus piernas

_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ En la cosina, fue a lavarse la cara

_ Quédate aquí

El se dirigió a lo que supongo yo que era la cosina, el niño me miro un poco asustado, me hinque frente a el

_ Hola amiguito, ¿estas asustado?

_ Mi mami eta latimada

_ Te aseguro que no le paso nada

_ ¿Y mi papi?

_ Tuvo que irse

_ ¿Por qué tú no te has ido?

_ Porque tu mami y yo necesitamos hablar

_ ¿De que?

_ Es algo que no entenderías Ricky

Tome al niño y lo senté en mis piernas cuando ya estuve en el sillón

_ Dime Ricky, ¿te gustan los coches?

_ Si

* * *

Cosina:

Bruce POV:

Nunca pensé en que a mi llegada me encontraría con una escena semejante, afortunadamente Richard llego a tiempo pero desafortunadamente tuvo que pelear, camine hasta la cosina, Raven se estaba secando la cara

_ ¿Quieres explicarme porque esta en esta casa?

_ Bruce lo siento, se que le había prohibido entrar pero Ricky…

_ Pero nada… de ahora en adelante esta casa esta cerrada para el ¿entendiste?

_ Si

_ Acompáñame a la sala

Dejo la toalla y me siguió, Richard estaba con mi nieto en sus piernas, hablaban animadamente, voltee a ver a Raven, estaba nerviosa aunque no se si los demás lo noten

_ Richard, quiero que me escuches bien, de ahora en adelante Logan no puede entrar en esta casa

_ No lo hará te lo aseguro

_ Y tu tampoco

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo que oyes, ¿estas de acuerdo Raven?

_ Si

_ Bien, así que ya lo sabe Adela, ni mi hijo ni Garfield Logan pueden entrar en esta casa, márchate Richard…

* * *

**crazylove:** creo que algunos se dan idea de quien es pero... shhh, si lo sabes no digas nada jaja

**MeL Raven: **jajaja gracias por decir eso aunque yo pienso lo contrario, en fin, si ya van dos y recibira mas si no deja de ser una borrega como le decimos por aca a los que dicen mentiras jaja , creeme yo desde que la vi por primera vez la odie y la odiare siempre, yo creo que ella es la zorra, si buscas una imagen de star y rob como night te daras cuenta que ella le toca alla abajito y el no esta muy feliz que digamos

te deseo lo mejor y buena suerte para ti tambien.

**RxR4 ever: **jaja que bueno que te gusto el video la verdad es que andube buscando el adecuado pero este me encanto y espero que hayas terminado tus deberes, a veces los escritores solemos tener ese efecto, nadie hace tareas por leer fics jaja yo fui una de ellas jaja

Gar dios es un patan nunca me gusto como pareja de rae ni siquiera en fic pero que se le va a hacer, y a star ya no es tan "querida verdad", creo que algo de crueldad se me pego de Isabella jaja, mmm si el abuelito es Bruce pero hey! no porque sea el el abuelo quiere decir que night es directamente el padre ya vez lo que dijo en este chap night jaja, tal vez se me ocurra ponerloa el de padre, pobre creo que hasta a mi me daria lastima si me atreviera a meter a trigon aqui nonono eso jamas mejor en renacer u otro pero no en este jaja

gracias por tu comentario me alegras el dia


	5. Abuelo Wayne II

Abuelo Wayne II

_ Espera… se que no estuvo bien pero…

_ Lo siento Richard tienes que acatar esta orden

_ Pero…, Raven di algo

Voltee a verla para buscar apoyo pero parecía indiferente

_ Quiero que te vayas, quiero que no vuelvas a mi casa

Me levante y deje al niño sobre el sofá, la mire esperando que desistiera pero no lo hizo, Bruce me hizo un ademan invitándome a salir, suspire y camine hacia la puerta siendo escoltado por mi propio padre

_ Espero que te quede claro que en esta casa no eres bienvenido

_ Si lo que digas

_ Te conozco demasiado bien Richard y se que intentaras acercarte a ella y al niño, pero estando yo aquí te será un poco mas que difícil

Me di la vuelta

_ Lo admito… eso es exactamente lo que hare pero sabes que no desistiré

_ Quiero ver que lo intentes

_ Ten por seguro que lo hare

Regrese a mi andar, no me iba a dar por vencido, recuperaría a Raven y me ganaría a ese niño aunque no fuera mío

* * *

Bruce POV:

Menee la cabeza en negación, sabia que Richard hablaba en serio pero las cosas no eran exactamente como el las pensaba, cerré la puerta al verlo detrás de la reja, volví a la sala, Raven aun seguía en el mismo lugar pero estaba como ausente

_ Adela termine de arreglar a mi nieto

_ Si señor

Se levanto, Ricky y ella subieron corriendo por las escaleras, me pare frente a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, al principio sentí en ella confusión pero luego me devolvió el abrazo, una de sus manos estaba en mi pecho, sonreí un poco, sabia quien era y que me había equivocado al juzgarla cruelmente

* * *

Raven POV:

Debía estar muy confundida porque sinceramente esto no podía estar pasando, Bruce Wayne no podía estar abrazándome, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando supo la verdad sobre mi y mi hijo, cerré los ojos, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, puse una mano en su pecho, al menos por hoy necesitaba ese abrazo

_ Gracias

_ Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente… pero lo dejaremos para mas tarde, hoy quiero pasarla bien con esta familia

Me separe un poco y me limpie la lágrima

_ Iré por Ricky

_ No, ve a arreglarte los voy a llevar a desayunar

_ Pero…

_ Anda hazme caso

_ Esta bien

Me separe completamente, subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación, busque algo sencillo, toda mi ropa era así, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa café de mangas ¾ y botas del mismo color, al menos combinaba, cepille mi cabello y luego lo amarre en una coleta

_ Mami

Mire hacia la puerta, allí estaba mi hijo, corrió hacia mi, me hinque para escucharlo

_ Mami, abelito dice que mamos a id a desayunal

_ Si mi amor

_ ¿Podemos desayunal helalo?

Reí un poco ante su comentario

_ ¿Te parece si el helado lo dejamos para mas tarde?

_ Si mami

_ Bien mi cielo, entonces vamos abajo que abuelito nos esta esperando

Lo tome de la mano, al parecer ya se le había pasado el susto de hace unos momentos, estaba feliz y a mi me contagiaba, verlo tan sonriente era algo que no podía perderme, en la recamara de mi hijo aun estaba la muchacha arreglando la cama

_ Adela vamos a salir, arregle también el cuarto del señor

_ Como diga señora

Seguimos escaleras abajo, Bruce Wayne estaba serio pero en cuantos nos vio su semblante cambio a uno mas relajado e incluso su aura también cambio, Ricky se soltó de mi mano y corrió hasta su abuelo

_ Abelito, abelito, mami dice que podemos comel helalo mas talde

_ ¿Eso dijo?

_ Si abelito

_ Entonces te prometo uno muy grande Ricky

Cargo al niño y me indico que lo siguiera, fuimos hasta el garaje, había por lo menos tres autos, dos que había dejado a nuestra disposición y en el que supuse que había llegado, el chofer al vernos se adelanto para llevarnos pero Bruce le pidió un juego de llaves y a cambio le dio las suyas, como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta trasera para que subiéramos mi hijo y yo, después el subió a la del chofer

_ ¿Te gusta la pasta Ricky?

_ Si

_ Entonces vamos a desayunar pasta ¿Esta bien Raven?

_ Lo que usted diga Bruce

Encendió el auto, salimos de la casa, la verdad era que a pesar de haber sido heroína de esta ciudad no la conocía lo suficiente como para recomendar un buen platillo de pasta pero Bruce si, cuando el venia nos llevaba a los mejores restaurantes, a el no le importaba que la prensa lo criticara en decir que tenia un hijo con una mujer joven, siempre que le preguntaba el decía que la prensa amarillista era así y que nunca se cansarían de hacerlo pero que mientras nosotros supiéramos la verdad todo estaba bien y tenia razón, 20 min después llegamos, estaciono, nos condujo al interior, un mesero nos ofreció las cartas y nos dejo un momento

_ Mami ¿Qué dice?

_ Mira cariño, esto que vez aquí son los platillos de comidas

_ Yo quelo paguetti mami

_ Si Ricky… ¿Raven?

_ La verdad… no tengo mucho apetito

_ Debes comer

_ Lo mismo que Ricky entonces

El mesero llego, Bruce pidió los platillos, mientras estos llegaban comenzó el interrogatorio que tanto trataba de evitar

_ ¿Cómo los encontró?

_ No tengo idea

_ ¿Cuándo fue?

_ Ayer por la mañana

_ ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?

_… no lo se, tal vez se hayan peleado en la torre…

_ ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

_ Ricky lo ama, yo no puedo prohibirle no hacerlo

_ Pues has un esfuerzo, si Richard hubiera llegado mas tarde el…

_ Se cual es su punto pero…

_ Pero nada Raven…, ambos volverán conmigo en cuanto termine lo que vine a hacer aquí ¿entendido?

_ Esta vez no pienso oponerme

_ Pelo… a mi me guta aquí y a mami también abelito

_ Si lo se hijo pero no puedo dejarlos aquí, a demás pronto entraras a la escuela y te aseguro que encontraras buenos amigos en Gotham

_ No mami, dile a abelito que nos deje, no me quelo ir

_ Lo siento cariño pero debemos irnos

_ Quielo quédame con mi papi

_ Basta Ricky, esta vez harás lo que yo te diga y punto

_ Si mami

Había sido dura con mi hijo pero era necesario, me levante estaba un poco molesta, fui hasta el baño, necesitaba pensar un poco mas las cosas, tal vez no seria necesario volver a Gotham, cerré la puerta con seguro ya que estaba sola, al darme la vuelta supe que había cometido un error…

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Los vi salir, Bruce no se había dado cuenta que no me había dado cuenta como el suponía, la sirvienta o Adela como se llamaba estaba en el cuarto del pequeño, estaba de espaldas, entre sin hacer ruido, salió de la pieza mientras me puse a observar todo lo que había en ese cuarto, la cama del niño, sus juguetes, algunos libros… definitivamente era hijo de ella, en una repisa frente a la cama había un retrato…

_ ¿Una familia feliz eh?

Una familia que debería ser la mía, en el retrato aparecía Bruce, a su lado Raven con Ricky en brazos, he de suponer que en ese momento el niño tenia solo unos meses de nacido, junto al retrato había un oso de peluche blanco con un moño azul en el cuello, lo tome, tenia un cascabelillo dentro

_ ¡¿Qué hace aquí?

Voltee inmediatamente ante el grito de la sirvienta, dejo las sabanas en la cama y corrió afuera nuevamente, al momento de seguirla tire el oso, bajo las escaleras muy ágilmente, tomo el teléfono y marco algún numero, pero justo a tiempo pude irrumpir la llamada

_ Escúcheme Adela, no voy a lastimarla

_ ¿Entonces que busca?

_ La señora para la que usted trabaja es mi mujer y he venido a recuperarla

_ Entonces usted es…

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se llevo una mano a la boca… quería escuchar la frase completa

_ ¿Qué Adela?, ¿Ella le ha hablado de mi?

_ No, no señor, es solo que… usted es… el hijo del señor Wayne solo eso

_ Si pero… usted iba a decir algo mas

_ No, le juro que no, ¿Qué quiere de mi señora?

_ Ya se lo dije solo quiero recuperarla… Adela…,¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para ella?

_ Desde hace dos años señor

_ Entonces, ¿sabe quien es el padre del niño?

_ Discúlpeme pero no estoy autorizada para dar esa información

_ Adela se lo suplico si lo sabe dígamelo, cabe la mas mínima posibilidad de que ese niño sea mi hijo

_ Lo siento señor pero no puedo

_ ¡Me lleva el carajo!

_ Señor, si de algo le sirve… el señor Wayne lleva a la señora a comer a un restaurante italiano

_ ¿Sabe la dirección?

Me dio una tarjetita con el nombre, teléfono y dirección del dichoso restaurante

_ ¿Esta segura que fueron ahí?

_ No estoy segura pero es muy probable, al niño le gusta mucho la pasta y el señor lo consiente mucho

_ Gracias

Esta vez si salí de la casa, si me apresuraba aun podía alcanzarlos, subí a mi motocicleta, en una calle logre de lejos ver el automóvil en que salieron, acelere u poco mas, llegaron al restaurante tal y como había supuesto la sirvienta, no podía verlos muy bien desde donde estaba, discutían por algo, Raven se levanto un poco molesta camino hacia algún lado, supuse que al baño, revise el edificio

_ Perfecto, puedo entrar sin ser visto

Busque por todos lados y encontré una ventana lo suficientemente grande para entrar, cerro la puerta con seguro, se dio la vuelta y me miro sorprendida

_ Nightwing

_ Necesito hablar contigo

_ ¿Estas loco, como se te ocurre venir aquí?

Camine hasta ella

_ ¿Quién es el padre de Ricky?

_ ¿Qué?

Estaba nerviosa, no me lo podía ocultar

_ Quiero que me digas, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

_ No tengo porque contestarte eso

_ Tengo derecho a saberlo

_ No tienes ningún derecho sobre nosotros

_ Eres mi mujer

_ ERA tu mujer

_ ¿Quién es Raven?

_ No voy a decirte nada, así que pierdes tu tiempo

_ Raven si ese niño es mi hijo…

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?, no me conoces Richard, si te atreves a acercarte mas a nosotros créeme que te matare

_ No lo harías

_ No juegues conmigo, ya deje de ser la niña inocente que alguna vez conociste, soy una demonio y no me detendré

_ Aun así pienso sacarte ese nombre

_ Inténtalo y terminaras tres metro bajo tierra

Se dio la vuelta, quito el seguro y se fue, estaba molesta y nerviosa a la vez, en ese mismo instante sonó mi comunicador, lo abrí, Cyborg me dio las instrucciones, o tenia mas remedio que asistir a esta misión, Salí por donde entre, algún día me iba a enterar del nombre del padre, pero si era mi hijo… ella me lo hubiera dicho antes, llegue para apoyar a mis compañeros, mi mayor pesadilla se hacia realidad otra vez

_ Hola Nightwing, ¿Divirtiéndote con la niña de papa?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Últimamente estas muy distraído, ¿no me digas que piensas retirarte del negocio?

_ Ve al grano Slade que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos

_ Hmf, lo se por fin encontraste a tu avecilla, ¿no es cierto?

_ ¿Qué… de que hablas?

_ Sabes que te vigilo, ¿Por qué no eres mas cuidadoso?, ahora tengo a tu mujer bajo mi mano, en cualquier momento puedo matarla… y al pequeño también

_ ¡No te atrevas, si lo haces te buscare y yo mismo te matare!

_ Es un reto muy agradable, quiero ver que lo intentes

_ Te lo advierto, no les pongas una mano encima o te arrepentirás

_ Ya lo veremos, por cierto… ahora están muy bien acompañados ¿no?, ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta?

_ Basta, no es lo que parece

_ A mi me parece todo lo contrario, Nightwing pero esta bien, estas celoso

_ Eso no te incumbe

_ Si quieres verlos vivir, tendrás que sacarlos de ahí en menos de 20 minutos, el tiempo corre Nightwing

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, nos arrojo un par de bombas de humo, cuando este desapareció el ya se había ido

_ Nightwing, ¿Qué quiso decir Slade con eso?

Changelling me tomo del traje y me impacto contra una pared

_ ¡Imbécil, si les hace daño será tu culpa!

_ ¡Esperen un momento!

_ Cyborg no hay tiempo, lo que dijo Slade no fue solo una amenaza, tu lo escuchaste, ¡¿Dónde están imbécil?

_ En un restaurante, no muy lejos de aquí

Una explosión a tres calles llamo mi atención y la de los demás

_ ¡Demonios!

Volví de nuevo a mi motocicleta y arranque, ese maldito no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenia 20 minutos para sacarlos de ahí, se refería al restaurante, ¡maldita seas Slade!, me había seguido, no se como pero todo lo que me había dicho tenia un sentido oculto y ahora lo entendía, si no llegaba a tiempo iba a matarlos, a toda esa gente ahí dentro también, no iba a poder cargar con tres muertes importantes para mi y la de los ciudadanos que tanto protegía, no sabia si mis compañeros me seguían pero no me importaba

* * *

Raven POV:

Volví a mi lugar, los platos ya estaban servidos y solo me esperaban a mi, Bruce me miro un poco desconfiado pero decidí no hacer caso y de una vez por todas comer como mandaba la gente

_ ¿Sucedió algo que yo deba saber?

_ No

_ Raven…

_ Mire, le agradezco todo lo que esta haciendo por nosotros pero algún día toda la verdad se va a saber y todo esto no servirá de nada

_ ¿Estas segura que nada paso?

_ Si Bruce y si no le importa comamos tranquilos ¿si?

_ Como digas

Terminamos los platillos, el mesero se acerco a nosotros para retirar los platos y pedir el postre pero una explosión causo terror en el restaurante, los dueños trataron de calmar a la gente pero una mas pequeña se hizo presente en el restaurante donde estábamos, había humo por todas partes, mire a Bruce

_ Salgamos de aquí

Tome a mi hijo en brazos y buscamos una salida de emergencia, los meseros también indicaron a la gente que hicieran lo mismo, había tanta gente, Bruce me quito al niño y lo cargo el, la gente nos separo, ellos salieron y yo me rezague, quede hasta el final

_ Es bueno verte de nuevo… Raven

Esa voz…, no, no puede ser, ¿Cómo?, me di la vuelta

_ Slade

_ Tu pajarillo, no hace un buen trabajo, te guio hasta mi sin saberlo

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Siempre tan directa, no cambias ni aunque tengas un hijo ¿verdad?, te diré lo que quiero… quiero destruir a Nightwing y a todo lo que el ama

_ No te atrevas a hacerme daño o…

_ ¿O que?

_ Podría matarte

_ Tuviste la oportunidad hace mucho y no lo hiciste, dudo que lo hagas ahora

_ Es distinto

_ Claro antes no tenias un hijo y ahora te convertirás en asesina para protegerlo

_ Lo haría si fuera necesario

en Raven, pensaba que nunca te oiría decir eso pero me has comprobado que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque no entiendo, si tienes un hijo ¿Quién es el padre?

_ Eso no te interesa

_ Claro que me interesa, porque si es Nightwing me vengare de el en tu hijo

_ Inténtalo y te devuelvo al infierno

_ ¿Tengo razón verdad?

_ No te diré nada

Camino lento hacia mi, trate de retroceder pero escombros se interponían, no había mucho que hacer, si salía corriendo por la salida de emergencia encontraría a mi hijo y no podía permitirlo

_ No te acerques más

Siguió caminando, reuní energía en una de mis manos

_ Atácame

_ No te acerques

_ ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

_ Te lo advierto

Sin darme cuenta uno de sus robots apareció y me golpeo, caí al suelo, hace mucho que no peleaba con Slade que ya había olvidado que era traicionero

_ ¿Qué sucede ya perdiste practica?

_ ¡Aléjate de ella!

_ Nightwing… pensé que no vendrías

_ No te le acerques

_ Te di más de 20 minutos y ahora es tiempo de cobrar una pequeña parte de mi venganza

Me tomo del cabello y con la otra mano me tomo del cuello, me estaba dejando sin aire, con la mano que tenía libre saco un arma pequeña pero conociéndolo era muy eficiente

_ ¡No!, déjala, a mi hazme lo que quieras pero no la lastimes

_ No Nightwing, te quitare lo que mas amas y empezare con ella, solo un disparo y morirás pequeña

_ Dispara

_ Muy valiente o muy tonta

_ Dispara infeliz

Lo estaba provocando aunque sabia que era peligroso pero si algo le molestaba era que lo retaran

_ ¿Qué esperas?

Como supuse no lo hizo, pero me golpeo con ella, volví al suelo aun requiriendo aire, me apunto nuevamente con el arma…

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**hola! bien un capitulo mas pero esta vez quiero hacer una pregunta en general, bien como saben aun tengo que actualizar unas cuantas historias pero desde hace un tiempo me ha dado por pensar que RENACER ya no es lo que esperaba y quiero saber que opinan si lo reescribo, digo fue mi primer historia y desde el principio senti que debia ser mas... mas... bueno deberia tener mas de lo que tiene y que otras historias no deberian ayudenme a decidirme porfavor, se los suplico**

**Ravenkatarasuko: hay me da flojera escibir todo eso pero bueno, sabes que si estoy dispuesta en ayudarte pero tu correo no me aparece sabes creo que lo escribes junto, trata de separar algunos elementos o damelo asi como te lo di a ti**

**un ejemplo: ladydark hotmail o lady dark _ ... y lo que siga de otro modo no podre hacerlo ah y por cierto si tienes razon en cuanto a reviews pero bueno eso se queda para discutir mas tarde, sayo!**

**Mel Raven: claro! esa es la actitud Bruce! jaja bueno definitivamente Gar es un idiota al igual que lo ha sido muchas veces rob pero en el es mas lindo que en el verde jaja pero SI, mmm Star bueno de ella aun hay mucho que contar pero por obvias razones aun no puedo aclarar tus nubes grises pero calma que para el siguiente capitulo algo se develara pobre Rae! la verdad es que ya la compadezco, nooo Bruce es solo el abuelito tan lindo como siempre awww! jaja pero si ricky definitivamente lleva la sangre de alguno de sus tres hijos cual? aun no lo sabremos bueno yo si ustedes tienen que esperar (que mala soy... y dramatica jaja) mmm Jay si tambien he leido algunos y creo que seria una buena opcion pero ya lo veremos aun o acaba el sufrimiento de rae jeje**

**sayo gracias x leerme**

**RxR4ever: jaja cada vez que leo tu review me haces feliz al igual que el de los demas pero yo que tu la descurtizaba, se la daba de comer a los perros y despues que la bomitaran la incineraba y luego la enterraba como minimo 1km bajo tierra entre mas lejos de ellos mejor jaja, ya veras espera un poco unos cuantos capitulos mas y lo sabras la voy a destruir y nightwing se dara cuenta del error que cometio al casarse con ella**

**crazylove: gracias por guardar el secreto jaja y agarrate que aun falta lo mejor, mucho dolor pero tambien alegria ya todo se va a aclarar y como dicen en los libros de cuentos de hadas "y vivieron felices x siepre" nee ni tanto pero ya veras**

**gracias lectoras por estar presentes leyendo mis estupideces pero se agradece el apoyo a todas una vez mas muchas gracias **

**besos!**


	6. Noche de gala

Noche de gala

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué debíamos asistir a una fiesta?, ah claro porque somos héroes, a veces quisiera no serlo, ja recuerdo cuando Raven me reprochaba este tipo de misiones ahora sabia cuanta razón tenia para hacerlo, pero por suerte solo un par de horas servirían para cumplir con el trabajo

_ Solo hasta después de media noche

_ ¿No me digas que ya te arrepentiste?

_ No Cyborg, somos héroes y me guste o no es nuestro deber estar ahí

_ Supe que Bruce Wayne estará ahí, según dijiste que Raven y el se traían algo entre manos

_ Si, es probable que me la encuentre

_ Claro, conociendo a Raven te aseguro que en este momento debe estar en su casa tratando de dormir

_ Bueno conoces a Raven pero no a Bruce Wayne, el no se detiene ante nada créeme

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude con la corbata?

_ Pues a menos que quieras que me cuelgue si

_ Hombre no hagas bromas con eso

_ Bien ya entendí

Cyborg era muy hábil con las manos, en menos de un minuto anudo mi corbata, Star apareció en la puerta llevaba un vestido color naranja, le sentaba bien

_ ¿Y bien amor?

_ Te ves bien

_ ¿Solo eso?

_ ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?

_ Algo más, como por ejemplo que también me amas

_ No puedo decir algo que no siento

_ No en mi pero entra si ¿verdad?

_ Yo mejor me retiro

_ No Cyborg, Star he pensado que no deberías ir conmigo

_ ¿Por qué, porque va a estar esa?

_ Te lo he pedido por las buenas, no me obligues a pedírtelo por las malas

_ Te guste o no voy a ir, soy tu esposa

_ Para mi mala suerte lo eres

_ Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me pidió matrimonio

_ Estaba confundido, dolido si quieres y tu fuiste y eres un error, que te quede claro, jamás en mi vida debí haber hecho lo que hice

_ Pues es una lastima, porque no hay marcha atrás

_ No te quiero cerca de mí, si por casualidad Raven esta ahí me quedare con ella y si te atreves a interrumpirme…

_ ¿Qué…?

_ No te gustara saberlo

_ No me amenaces que yo también puedo ser una chica mala

_ De eso no me cabe la menor duda, vámonos Cyborg

Lo último que me faltaba era tener que soportarla a ella, Cyborg me seguía en silencio, Changelling se había adelantado a pesar de que se lo había prohibido, me dio las llaves del auto T, camuflado de negro, por si a algún villano se le ocurría atacar, subí

_ Ten cuidado, Star no se va a quedar y Gar ya esta allá, probablemente ellos dos te hagan la noche pesada

_ Lo único que quiero en este momento es terminar este trabajo

_ Dick se que el evento es por parte de… tu padre

_ Si y si lo conozco bien Raven estará ahí

_ Yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer pero… no la lastimes, Star tampoco merece que la lastimes

_ Cometí un error al casarme con ella y lo voy a remediar

_ Hazlo, si amas de verdad a Raven hazlo

_ Tal vez… tal vez te suene raro pero desearía nunca haberme casado con ella

_ Eres un hombre enamorado y se que harás lo correcto

_ Gracias por apoyarme amigo

_ Solo se sincero con ambas y ten cuidado

_ Lo hare

Encendí el auto y me marche rumbo a la grandiosa guardia, llegue un poco mas temprano que los benefactores, principalmente Bruce, había bastante gente

_ Típico

A Bruce le encantaba hacer este tipo de eventos donde hubiera mucha gente y rica sobre todo para armar fiestas de beneficencia para cualquier cosa, la noche apenas comenzaba, faltaban 10 minutos para las 10pm cuando llegó Bruce, no estaba solo, ella lo acompañaba y el niño también, ella se veía un poco molesta, los dejo en la mesa principal y se fue, poco duraron ahí y ambos caminaron hacia el balcón, estábamos en un segundo piso, quise acercarme a ellos pero alguien me interrumpió

_ ¿Eres Richard Grayson?

_ Eh si

Una chica de 17 años mas o menos

_ Disculpa ¿te conozco?

_ Vamos Dick ¿Qué no me recuerdas?

_ La verdad es que no

_ Soane Valerine, Dick

_ Oh si, discúlpame Soane, estaba distraído

_ Lo note, por cierto te aconsejo que no la mires tanto

_ ¿Qué?

_ A esa chica, la estabas observando, es una mujer con compromisos

_ Lo se

_ Entonces déjala volar

_ Lo hice una vez, dos no lo soportaría

_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Richard te pedí que me esperaras

Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

_ Star te dije que…

_ Yo también te lo dije

_ Dick ¿Quién es ella?

_ Soy su esposa y tu quien eres

_ Ella es Soane y es una amiga de Gotham, no te metas, vete, no te necesito

_ De eso no hay duda, primero la demonio y luego esta

_ Cierra la boca y lárgate, vamos Soane

La lleve a otro lado, lejos de Star

_ Discúlpame

_ A si que es tu esposa

_ Es un error

_ ¿Qué quiso decir con primero con la demonio?

_ Es difícil de contar

_ ¿Lo harás algún día?

_ Algun día, si me permites debo ir con…

_ No lograras nada acercándote a esa mujer Dick

_ Lo intentare

_ Te deseo suerte entonces

_ La necesitare

Ella me sonrió y luego se fue, Star, la había perdido de vista, solo esperaba que no cometiera una estupidez, volví hacia el balcón, ya no estaba sola, estaba con el, estaban conversando pero… el le sonrió y acaricio una de sus mejillas, no esto esta muy mal, luego ella le sonrió también, no pude haberla perdido, no y menos con Bruce Wayne que casi su relación seria como incesto o algo así

_ Te cambio por otro querido Nightwing

Me susurro en el oído

_ Ya no te pertenece la bruja, hasta tienen un hijo

Yo no sabía como desmentirla

_ Date por vencido, no la vas a recuperar, en cambio yo estoy dispuesta a olvidarme de tus malos tratos y ser linda contigo

Cada palabra dicha por ella hacia que mi mundo se viniera abajo, no encontraba solución a mi problema, los vi volver a la mesa, ahora sentía que estaba feliz, ni siquiera noto mi presencia

_ Supéralo querido, te olvido tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Yo tenia un limite y Star lo había cruzado, me fui sin decir a donde pero estaba seguro que esta misma noche descubriría quien era el padre de ese niño y que pretendía Bruce con mi mujer…

* * *

Raven POV:

No puedo creerlo, desde ese incidente en el restaurante Nightwing sigue buscándome, ¿Por qué demonios no me deja tranquila?, ¿a caso quiere matarnos?, Slade se lo advirtió y aun así sigue merodeándome, creo que Ricky se esta empezando a encariñar con el, no puedo permitir que eso pase, después no voy a poder separarlos, si se oye muy cruel para alguien que es madre soltera pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?, Bruce le prohibió a Gar visitarnos, vernos en cualquier lado e incluso hablar con nosotros o algo que tuviera que ver con contacto físico o verbal, a Nightwing le dijo lo mismo, el único contacto con el que podía hacer algo era con el

_ Diablos

SI me pique el dedo con una pinza, me estaba arreglando para la dichosa fiesta a la que Bruce prácticamente nos obligo a ir

_ Cuida ese lenguaje que hay niños presentes

Rodé los ojos, ¿No tenia suficiente con haberme obligado a ir?, maldito Bruce, maldito Nightwing y maldita sea mi suerte

_ No fue intencional

_ ¿Estas lista?

_ ¿Le parece que lo estoy?

_ Para nada

_ Que sincero

_ Déjame ayudarte

_ No gracias, puedo sola

Nada elegante le había dicho y ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, claro comprarme un vestido de mas de 15 mil dólares, era hermoso pero no para una mujer como yo, el color me gustaba… negro, el largo, ¿Por qué todos los malditos vestidos tienen que ser cortos?, o no todos pero porque este, el escote… no muy pronunciado, la verdad resaltaba mis atributos que… gracias a mi maravilloso hijo se acentuaron mas, dios y la espalda, ¿No pudo haber conseguido uno que no estuviera tan escotado de esa parte?, ahora mas que agradecerle quería matarlo, después de esto quería que alguien me arreglara, ¿Quería que pareciera payaso?, nunca en mi vida me había maquillado y no pensaba hacerlo, y ni que preguntar del peinado, nadie pero NADIE se atrevería a tocar mi cabello, ni siquiera Nightwing lo hacia cuando salíamos

_ Listo

_ Para ser tan terca en no querer que te arreglen, no lo haces tan mal

_ Oiga, usted me metió en este lio y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil ¿Verdad?

_ No esperaba menos de ti

_ Y… ¿Nos vamos ya?

_ Ve por tu hijo

_ Si claro

Un resoplido, como me hacia rabiar ese hombre, escuche una risita de su parte, lo odiaba y quería enterrarlo en el patio trasero

_ Calma, no le puedes hacer eso al abuelo de tu hijo Raven

_ ¡Mami!

_ ¡Oye que guapo niño!

_ Mi abelito me ayudo mami

_ Si ya me lo imaginaba

Un niño con traje, no se veía tan mal pero una demonessa con vestido, Lucifer mátame

_ Mami me guta tu vestido

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si

Como poder resistirme a la carita de mi hijo, dios el era un angelito, si definitivamente porque las ganas de convertir a su abuelo en cenizas se habían esfumado al instante

_ Ven, vamos a bajo

_ Mami ¿Hay niños como yo en la fieta?

_ No creo hijo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?

_ Me voy a abulil musho

_ Bueno entonces ¿Quieres que nos quedemos?

_ Ni siquiera lo pienses Raven, te quiero… los quiero a ambos en la fiesta

_ Pero abelito mami no quiele ir

_ Pues lo siento hijo pero tu mami nos tiene que acompañar

_ Ya, terminemos con esto antes que me de una migraña

Tome a mi niño en brazos, baje con el, el resto de las escaleras, la sirvienta salió a despedirnos

_ Adela, la señora regresara mas temprano que yo, manténgase al pendiente por favor

_ No es necesario, tengo la llave ¿recuerda?

_ ¿Me escucho Adela?

_ Si señor

Por favor esta noche es la peor de mi vida, esto no se compara con la pesadilla de la profecía, aunque tal vez eso no sea lo peor…

_ Mami, ¿puedo llevar mi oso?

_ Esta bien, pero que sea rápido… Adela acompáñelo

Volvió a subir las escaleras, Bruce Wayne se acerco a mi, casi intimidante

_ Se de las pequeñas visitas de Richard

_ Ya, mire no se que este pensando en este momento pero sea lo que sea no es lo que parece

_ Solo te advierto que…

_ Me dejo muy en claro su advertencia la ultima vez

_ Si pretendes que tu mentira perdure debes hacer algo por…

_ El nunca se va a enterar, esto ha durado mas de dos años y ni usted ni nadie me va a hacer desistir

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?

_ Tómelo como quiera, sabe que no me dejo intimidar tan fácilmente

_ Solo te digo que si mi nieto sale lastimado en esto tu serás la única responsable

_ Es mi hijo, no se meta en mi vida porque en cualquier momento puedo desaparecer de su vida así como lo hice hace tiempo

_ No te atrevas a alejar a mi nieto porque te voy a encontrar y me las vas a pagar

_ Soy una mujer de retos Bruce Wayne, y creo que ya le he demostrado que no me dejo vencer tan fácil

_ Estas advertida entonces

_ Haga lo que quiera

_ Mami ya estoy aquí

_ Vámonos ya

Bruce me tomo del brazo con fuerza mientras ellos bajaban

_ No hagas una estupidez en esa fiesta o te arrepentirás

Me zafe

_ Usted no se meta en mi vida y yo respetare sus negocios

Durante el camino de la casa a la fiesta, no nos dirigimos ni una mirada o alguna palabra, mi hijo miraba por la ventanilla, después de doblar en una esquina tardamos al menos 5 minutos mas en llegar, era un salón al parecer uno muy espacioso, la "fiestecita" era en el segundo piso, al menos había terrazas, no quería estar con toda esa gente, subimos las escaleras, se podía escuchar la música, no era la clásica estridente pero al menos era un poco tranquila, me guio a una mesa, supuse que la principal por la ubicación de esta

_ Mami vamos a la mentana

_ Esta bien

Dimos unos cuantos pasos hasta la ventana, la verdad es que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, senté al niño en la baranda, me miraba con insistencia

_ ¿Sucede algo cariño?

_ Mami ¿Poque etas tiste?

_ No estoy triste ya te lo había dicho, ¿Por qué dices eso?

_ Es que abelito y tu no se haban

_ Ricky el que no hayamos hablado de camino aquí no quiere decir que este triste

_ Pelo… el señol que miene a la casa, ¿Poque te busca mami?

_ Algún día lo sabrás hijo

_ ¿Poque no ahola mami?

_ Porque… no es prudente que lo sepas ahora, mira mejor piensa que te quiero mucho y que este osito también te ama

_ Si mami pelo me pometes que ya no vas a estar tiste

_ Si corazón

_ Abelito ¿oíste a mi mami?

_ Si Ricky

¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué demonios, porque no lo sentí venir?, ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?, ahora si quiero que el infierno acabe con la Tierra, yo sostenía a mi hijo para que no se cayera, el lo cargo

_ Lamento lo que paso en la casa

_ No tiene que…

_ No si tengo, dije cosas que realmente no quería

_ Que no haya querido decirlas no significa que no sean verdad

_ Algunas lo son pero fui duro contigo

_ Usted tenia razón, Dick hace visitas cortas por las noches a mi habitación y a veces durante el día cuando usted no esta, pero quiero que sepa que entre nosotros no hay nada y no volverá a pasar

_ Conozco lo que el siente por ti y creo que es mutuo

_ Lo único que yo quiero es que mi niño no sea lastimado por el

_ La única forma de hacerlo es diciendo la verdad

_ No puedo y usted lo sabe

_ Entonces déjame ayudarte, siento que no me has dicho todo

_ Le he dicho cuanto debía saber

_ Raven por favor, el día que te encontré en el hospital estuviste a punto de morir y aun así no quieres decirme quien te hizo eso

_ Y yo le he dicho que ya no importa, si Ricky y yo estamos aquí es gracias a usted, le dije también que no quiero ser una carga, estoy acostumbrada a salir a delante sola, puedo trabajar

_ Deja de decir estupideces si dejas a mi nieto y alguien mas se encarga de su educación créeme que te saco de donde estés y te recluyo en la mansión

Me sonrió, luego lo hice yo, al mismo tiempo acaricio mi mejilla

_ Lo vez, te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes

_ Gracias

_ Volvamos a la mesa

_ Esta bien

Tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza, habían pasado por lo menos dos horas y mi hijo se había dormido en mis brazos, decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, me levante con cuidado, Bruce no estaba en la mesa, lo busque con la mirada, al encontrarlo camine hacia el y pedí hablar a solas, me dio indicaciones al parecer llegaría un poco mas avanzada la noche, asentí me guio a la entrada del estacionamiento y después de despedirse de mi volvió a subir, el chofer me estaba esperando

_ ¡Raven!

No, el no…

* * *

**Por fin he terminado este capitulo, la verdad es que se esta poniendo interesante, cuanto veneno destila Star ¿no?, algun dia acabara tre metro bajo tierra por ser tan mala jaja **

**gracias a :**

**MeL Raven: si pobre rae la verdad es que ya me da tristeza hacerla sufrir tanto pero por el bien del fic se tiene que aguantar jaja, mm slade bueno es peor que la mantequilla, si se les escapa aparece con otro plan ¿de donde saca sus ideas? yo quiero algunas jaja creo que slade no solo esta buscando venganza sobre night pero la pregunta es ¿lo lograra? la verdad es que el mal nunca truinfa pero las cosas pueden cambiar**

**crazylove: jeje si de hecho hiba a decir ¡ ME LLEVA EL MALDITO DEMONIO! pero decidi dejarlo asi me gusto mas, aunque creo que carajo se oye mas fuerte que lo primero, si la ama y mucho mucho mucho, ¿como no hacerlo?, pero ya vez Star tampoco lo deja y aqui entre nos ella esta muy involucrada en todo este lio jaja**

**sayo! besos a todos**


	7. Noche de gala II

Noche de gala II

¿Por qué el, porque ahora, porque a mi?, pensé que solo por esta noche no lo vería, definitivamente Lucifer no esta de mi lado

_ Raven

Volvió a llamarme, me di la vuelta, nos miro

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Hablar contigo

_ No hay nada que hablar

Di media vuelta y retome mi camino, pude dar al menos unos cuantos pasos antes que me tomara del brazo, lo mire un poco molesta por su actitud

_ No te iras de aquí hasta que no hablemos

_ Por si no te has dado cuenta… el estacionamiento no es un lugar muy propio como para tener una charla a demás mi hijo esta dormido y no lo quiero despertar

_ Perfecto… entonces los llevare a la casa y ahí hablaremos

_ Ni siquiera lo intentes, Bruce te lo advirtió y da gracias porque aun no te he delatado

_ Si no lo has hecho es porque sientes algo por mí

_ Desprecio, es lo único que siento por ti y suéltame me quiero ir

_ No te dejare ir, sabes que soy hombre de palabra y lo cumpliré, así que tienes dos opciones, uno: hablaremos aquí, obligándote a hacerlo o dos: iremos a casa y lo haremos como gente civilizada

_ No lo hare, ni aquí, ni en la casa, ni en ningún otro lugar, ¿te quedo claro?

_ Entonces será por las malas

Haciendo uso de su fuerza y estatura prácticamente me obligaba a caminar, me jalaba en dirección contraria a donde estaba el auto que nos trajo

_ Suéltame Richard, me lastimas

Aunque quisiera soltarme no podía, porque si lo hacia soltaría al niño eso seria lo ultimo que haría, el no respondió, lo intente una vez mas

_ No me obligues a atacarte

Se detuvo pero sin soltarme, me puso contra un auto

_ Quiero que lo hagas

Se alejo de mi dos pasos, extendió sus brazos y me miro fijamente esperando que lo atacara

_ ¿Qué esperas?

No iba a hacerlo, no quería hacerlo por dos sencillas razones, uno: mi hijo estaba entre mis brazos y dos: Bruce me lo advirtió, si lo atacaba su fiestecita se viene abajo, mire a Richard y luego hacia un lado, volvió sus dos pasos al frente y me tomo de la barbilla

_ No digas cosas que no vas a cumplir, camina

Volvió a tomarme del brazo, esta vez guiándome hasta un auto negro

_ No voy a subir ahí

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y prácticamente me obligo a subir, cerro con algo de rudeza, luego que el subió del otro lado encendió el auto y arranco, salimos del estacionamiento, estaba rebasando los limites de velocidad

_ ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?

_ No

_ Hay un niño en este auto, ¡baja la velocidad!

Se que no lo grite pero fui enérgica al decirlo, no podía permitir que por sus arranques pusiera la vida de mi hijo en peligro, me miro un poco molesto pero sabia que tenia razón, redujo un poco la velocidad

_ ¿Contenta?

_ No, pero gracias

_ ¿Me dirás quien es el padre de tu hijo?

_ No

_ ¿Es Bruce no?

_ ¿Qué, estas loco?

_ Te mira de manera diferente a cuando te presente con el como mi novia

_ Es diferente ahora

_ Porque es el padre del niño

_ Deja de decir estupideces, el no es el padre de mi hijo

_ ¿Entonces quien?

_ No te lo diré

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver el en tu vida?

_ ¿Te molesta que tenga a alguien más?

_ El no es el hombre ideal para ti

_ No me hables de hombres ideales y solo para aclarártelo, si Bruce esta en mi casa es porque forma parte de mi familia

_ ¿Tu familia?, si Bruce no es el padre, ¿quien es?

_ Ahórrate esa pregunta, no pienso respondértela

_ ¡Maldita sea Raven!

Por Azar hasta a mi me asusto ese grito y gracias a el mi hijo se despertó

_ ¿Mami?

_ Shh mi cielo, vuelve a dormir, cierra tus ojitos mi amor

Casi instantáneamente volvió a quedarse dormido, le dedique una mirada de reproche a Richard

_ Muchas gracias

_ Lo siento

_ Yo lo siento más

Dije en voz baja, tratando de que no me escuchara

_ ¿Es mi hijo?

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Qué si es mi hijo?

_ Por supuesto que no

_ No te creo

_ ¿Por qué debería mentirte?

_ Dijiste que Bruce no era el padre pero que formaba parte de la familia y la única manera de es que sea su abuelo, ¿cierto?

_ Esta bien, si, tienes razón

_ Entonces si es mi hijo

_ No eres hijo único Richard

Me miro confundido, como si no supiera a lo que me refería

_ Tienes dos hermanos… Tim y Jason

_ No, no pudiste haberte metido con alguno de ellos

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Tim es menor que tu y Jason… esta muerto

_ Hace dos años no lo estaba

_ Jason no puede ser el padre

_ Por lo que se… puede y lo es

_ El no tiene el cabello rubio ni los ojos verdes

_ ¿Olvidas quien soy?

_ Eso no cambia las cosas

_ Querías saber el nombre del padre… JASON es el padre, obtuviste una respuesta y yo quiero bajar de este auto

_ Falta poco para llegar y entonces me dirás la verdad

_ Jason no es el padre… lo se, hay algo que me ocultas

_ No hay nada que ocultar, te dije lo que querías escuchar

_ Si lo hiciste, pero se que mientes

_ ¿Por qué crees que no es el?

_ Porque era un criminal

_ Tu sabes que sentía algo por mi y decidí corresponderle

_ ¿Solo así?, no, no pudiste haberme olvidado tan fácilmente

_ Cuando te deje, el me busco y después lo mataron pero me dejo algo maravilloso después de todo

_ Te dejo con un niño y Bruce se hace cargo de ustedes

_ Si, le di un hijo y Bruce me apoya aunque Jason siempre los odio y sabes perfectamente que aunque haya pasado lo que haya pasado Jason siempre tuvo el apoyo de tu padre

_ ¡El no es el padre!

_ Contrólate ¿quieres?, tus emociones me provocan migraña

_ Lo que dices no tiene sentido

_ Puedes creer lo que quieras, me da igual

Doblamos en una esquina y a un par de metros se alzaba la casa, si lograba convencerlo me dejaría tranquila por un buen rato y con suerte para el resto de mi vida, la reja se activo automáticamente, estaciono frente a la casa, lo vi rodear el auto, se quito el saco y abrió la puerta, lo puso sobre mi niño y me indico que saliera, hacia un poco de frio, caminamos hacia la puerta, toco el timbre, esperamos unos segundos… nada, intento una vez mas, lo mismo

_ Qué raro, Bruce le dijo que llegaría temprano, inténtalo una vez mas

Lo hizo, obtuvimos el mismo resultado, use mis poderes para abrir la puerta ya que gracias al señor tuve que dejar la llave, entramos, el lugar estaba a oscuras

_ Enciende la luz

Cuando la encendió, todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado

_ ¿Adela?

Algo no estaba bien, y Richard también lo noto

_ Acuesta al niño, la buscare abajo, busca arriba

Asentí, subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto del niño sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, todo normal

_ ¿Adela, esta aquí arriba?

No recibí respuesta alguna, salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, antes de encender la luz percibí un olor metálico, como… sangre

_ ¿Adela?

Encendí la luz e inmediatamente me lleve una mano a la boca para no gritar, no, esto no estaba bien, sobre mi cama había un charco de sangre, camine hacia allí, el espejo de cuerpo completo estaba roto

_ Por Azar, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Y vaya que obtuve una respuesta, alguien me tapo la boca

_ Ni se te ocurra llamar la atención de tu visita o me lo cobrare en tu hijo

No podía ser cierto, ¿Qué hace Slade en mi casa?, maldita sea mi suerte, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, no puedo llamar la atención de Richard o mi hijo… no tenia que hacerlo yo sola

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste Raven?, ¿dos años?

Me dio la vuelta y me acorralo contra una pared, empezó a tocarme, no quería, acerco su rostro enmascarado a mi cuello, aun seguía tapándome la boca

_ La única vez que recuerdo haberte tenido así de cerca fue… en tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

Maldito bastardo, quería matarlo, reuní un poco de energía en mi mano izquierda e hice que recorriera todo su cuerpo, me soltó

_ Me das asco Slade, no se que pretendes pero no lograras nada

_ Jajajaja, ¿de verdad crees eso?, si quisiera ya estarías muerta, tu, tu bastardo y… Nightwing

_ Mi hijo no es un bastardo

_ No lleva el apellido de su padre

_ Eso no te incumbe

_ ¿De quien es Raven?

_ No te lo diré

Le arroje algo con mis poderes e intente salir de la habitación pero me tomo del cabello y me hizo retroceder para arrojarme contra mi tocador, caí, el golpe no había sido fuerte pero algunas cosas cayeron de su lugar, probablemente Dick las había escuchado, se acerco a mi y volvió a tomarme del cabello

_ No debiste hacer eso niña

_ ¿Estas enfadado?, pobre de ti, me das lastima

La puerta se abrió, era… Slade también volteo pero de inmediato me golpeo y lo ultimo que supe antes de caer inconsciente era que Dick se arrojo sobre el

* * *

Richard POV:

Busque en al parte de abajo, esperaba encontrarla en algún lugar de la casa, fui a la cosina, algo no andaba bien, todo era raro estaba silencioso

_ Esto es raro

Escuche que algo caía, como si hubiese sido provocado, era en la parte de arriba

_ Raven… el niño…

Subí las escaleras corriendo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la abrí de golpe… Dios, era Slade y tenia a mi mujer, en cuanto me vio la golpeo y cayo inconsciente, me arroje sobre el, quería matarlo, me tomo del traje y me arrojo contra un muro

_ ¿Qué sucede, estas cansado… Nightwing?

_ ¿Cómo sabes…?

_ No es muy difícil darse cuenta Richard Grayson, tus movimientos, no son otros si no los de un buen aprendiz

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Venganza

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por la humillación de ella y la tuya

_ Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada

_ No en estos años, pero antes fue diferente, ahora tienes un motivo para vivir y estar alegre, pero yo quiero destruirte y ¿sabes como?

_ No te atrevas a dañarla

_ No si no iba a hacerle nada… aun, recuerdo cuando la tuve en mis manos, seguro que tu también, tu la ayudaste, la rescataste de la caída, no sabes cuanto placer sentí al observarla semidesnuda y sobre todo confundida, créeme jamás lo olvidare

_ Eres un cerdo

_ Si tal vez pero no voy a cobrar mi venganza en ella, aunque lo que voy a hacer hará que sufra como nunca

_ ¿Qué…?

_ ¡mami, mami, ahhh, MAMI!

Voltee, uno de sus robots tenia al niño y el luchaba para soltarse, lloraba porque su madre no lo escuchaba, no respondía a sus suplicas, sentía que perdía algo importante para mi, debía detenerlo a toda costa, intente acercarme al robot pero Salde intercedió, le dio la orden de llevárselo y a m9i me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, caí de rodillas y escupí sangre

_ Hasta pronto Nightwing… ah y dile que voy a cuidar a su retoño muy bien

_ Maldito… no… no te dejare

_ Hmp ya lo hiciste

El golpe fue mas duro de lo que pensé, me dejo fuera de batalla y me faltaba el aire, Raven no me lo perdonaría nunca si algo le llegar a pasar a ese niño, me moví hasta ella como pude, aun me faltaba el aire, el golpe que el infeliz le había dado la dejo noqueada, y para colmo sangraba, me senté en el suelo y poco a poco el aire lleno mi cuerpo, no podía dejarla aquí sola, mire hacia la cama, estaba totalmente llena de sangre, sabia que no era de ella pero si no lo era tenia que ser de… Adela

_ ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo?

Mire a todos lados, pero no había nada a excepción de unas marcas casi imperceptibles en la puerta del baño, rasguños seguramente, me levante y fui hacia allí, abrí la puerta y efectivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, la mujer colgaba de la regadera y a juzgar por las marcas en la puerta aun estaba viva cuando ese maniático la colgó, mire otra vez a Raven, camine hacia ella y la tome en mis brazos y salí caminando del lugar, la puse en la parte trasera y encendí el auto, no sabia la explicación que le daría cuando despertara, la torre era hasta hoy el lugar mas seguro para ella mientras encontraba al niño…

* * *

**OH SUFRIMIENTO! RAVEN APENAS COMIENZA A SUFRIR, POBRE RICKY, ¿QUE LE DEPARA CON SLADE? Y DICK, ¿QUE HARA?**

**RxR4ever: jaja no te preocupes a veces a mi tambien me falla leer las actualizaciones jaja, pero lo importante es que salgas bien en la escuela, no tengo una idea en concreto para eso pero... la ignoracion es lo que mas duele jaja**

**Bruce... bueno, si es estricto pero porque el sospecha algo que Rae no le dijo... a ninguno, ni siquiera a Gar pero Dick tambien es insistente y no se va a dar por vencido asi como asi y mucho menos ahora que slade secuestro al hijo de Rae, se esta poniendo muy interesante y... si la elimine, la verdad es que lo hice por dos razones, uno: desde que publique el cap 1 senti que no era lo que yo queria, dos: despues del 7septimo chap me di cuenta que efectivamente no era lo que esperaba de la historia, pero la voy a reescribir ya estoy trabajando en eso y en el cap1 de mi prox historia que va dedicada especialmente a ISABELLA! SI! la verdad ella me ha ayudado mucho y el proximo fic es en honor a ella, ya lo sabe y dice que lo va a leer yo solo espero que le guste y se divierta como todos aqui jaja**

**gracias por escribir y si me revolvi un poco con el intercambio de review pero ya conteste fiu! jaja sayo!**


	8. Lagrimas de cristal

Lágrimas de Cristal

Me dolía la cabeza, sentía que se me partía en dos, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, había luz en el cuarto, me cegó por unos instantes, me di cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama… que no era la mía, la habitación… no estaba en mi casa, ¿Dónde estaba?, me incorpore un poco quedando sentada… conocía esta habitación era la de… Nightwing, pero ¿Cómo?, anoche… ¿Qué había pasado anoche como para que estuviera en su habitación?, no había tomado era seguro mi jaqueca no se debía al licor y sobre todo ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la torre si me había jurado no volver nunca?

_ Me alegra que estés despierta

_ ¿Dick?, es decir, ¿Nightwing?

_ Puedes llamarme como quieras, eso es lo de menos ahora

_ ¿Qué… porque estoy aquí?

_ ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

_ ¿Por qué?

La verdad es que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en pensar en anoche, no podía mi cabeza no me dejaba, lo intente, poco a poco algunas vagas imágenes llenaron mi mente… la fiesta… la discusión con Dick en el estacionamiento… mi hijo… Slade…

_ Ricky, mi hijo

_ Cálmate, no te alteres

_ ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

…

_ ¡Dick contéstame ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

_ No lo se

Me dijo en voz baja, algo en mi interior se helo por completo

_ ¿Cómo… como que no sabes?

_ Slade se lo llevo

_ ¿Qué?, no, estas… estas mintiendo, Ricky

Tenia que estar mintiendo, mi hijo no podía estar en manos de ese desgraciado, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y trate de caminar hacia la puerta, si lo que decía era verdad debía encontrar a mi hijo, estaba desesperada, nerviosa, no sabia que sentir, Nightwing me tomo del brazo

_ Raven, no puedes hacer esto tú sola, lo vamos a encontrar

_ ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo sola?, ¡tuve a mi hijo sola, salí a delante YO sola y adivina, mi hijo tendrá una educación digna porque yo puedo sola!

Algunas lágrimas de impotencia salían de mis ojos

_ Se que es difícil pero debemos tomar las cosas con calma

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, ¡es mi hijo, Slade puede hacerle algo!

_ Raven te pido que te clames, si algo he aprendido es a tener control, no lo pierdas tu en este momento

_ ¡Cállate, cállate, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie para encontrar a mi hijo!

_ Piensa en lo que dices

_ Suéltame

_ Se que jamás me perdonarías si algo le pasa

_ ¡Que me sueltes!

Trataba de contener mi rabia pero no podía, si a alguien debía culpar de esto… era a el, únicamente a el, me zafe, debía tranquilizarme, puse ambas de mis manos en mi cara, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, pero mi cuerpo reacciono casi por instinto cuando intento acercarse de nuevo

_ ¡No me toques, no me hables, déjame sola!

Muchas mas lagrimas estaban por salir, necesitaba desahogarme… pero no con el

_ Raven hablemos de esto

_ ¡Esto no estaría pasando si tu no hubieras seguido buscándome, tu eres el único culpable de todo!

_ No me hables así, aunque Ricky no sea mi hijo también estoy desesperado, quiero encontrarlo, créeme

_ ¡Es tu culpa, ES TU CULPA, MI HIJO ESTA EN MANOS DE UNA SESINO POR TU CULPA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

_ Baja la voz por favor

_ ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos escuche?, ¿Le temes a tu esposa?

_ Cálmate por favor

_ ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CLAME, MI HIJO ESTA PERDIDO Y HASTA MUERTO, NO ME DIGAS COMO DEBO ACTUAR O COMO SENTIR, NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES!

_ Tienes que calmarte, se que esto es muy duro pero debemos calmarnos

_ Cálmate tu, yo voy a buscar a mi hijo

Me di la vuelta y camine hasta la puerta, aun recordaba el camino hacia la salida, a medio pasillo me volvió a tomar del brazo pero esta vez me abrazo, tenia tanto resentimiento acumulado, tanto odio, tenia miedo

_ No puedo permitir que hagas esto tu sola, el quiere hacerte daño

_ Te preocupas por que no me lastime pero el que más me ha hecho daño eres tu

_ Lo se, pero te prometo que lo voy a encontrar

_ Ayúdame, ayúdame Dick, no quiero que lastime a mi niño, el no tiene la culpa

Una vez más había caído en sus brazos, me sentía muy débil ante el, pero al mismo tiempo protegida, como hace mucho no lo estaba y aun seguía llorando

_ Lo hare, ya veras que voy a encontrarlo

Mis rodillas cedieron, ambos estábamos en el suelo, seguía abrazándome

_ Te necesito, no me abandones, no me dejes

_ No lo hare, no te dejare ahora que te tengo a mi lado

_ ¡Richard!

Esa voz era de… su esposa

_ ¿Raven?

_ ¡Aléjate de ella!

Changelling se adelanto a los demás y nos separo, me tomo del brazo cuando me levanto

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, dijiste que por ningún motivo volverías

_ Es diferente Logan

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque…

_ Slade se llevo a mi hijo

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Gar quiero encontrarlo, ayúdame

_ Vamos

_ No, Raven ya hablamos de esto, dijiste que…

_ Se lo que dije Nightwing, pero no solo te incluye a ti

_ Esperen, Raven ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo estas aquí de vuelta?

_ Que tu líder te lo explique Cyborg

Todos lo miraron pero el no me quitaba la vista de encima

_ Hace unos momentos hable con el Raven, sabe que estas aquí, no tardara en llegar

_ ¿Has pensado tan siquiera en las consecuencias?

_ Si pero voy a enfrentarlo

_ De acuerdo, esperare aquí hasta que llegue

_ ¿Quién va a llegar?

_ Bruce Wayne

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto?

_ Bruce Wayne es el abuelo de mi hijo

_ ¿Abuelo?, entonces… ¿Nightwing tiene un hijo?

_ Que yo sepa el no es el único hijo de ese señor

_ Correcto

_ ¿Quién es el padre entonces?

_ Mi hermano… Jason

_ Pero… que no el esta… ¿muerto?

_ Ya me canse de tantas preguntas, si esta muerto pero tuve un hijo con el ¿contentos?

_ Aun no entiendo algo…

_ Cyborg basta, no voy a dar más explicaciones de las que ya he dado

_ Entonces dejémoslo así, y… ya que esta por amanecer ¿Qué les parece si preparo un desayuno?

_ ¿Qué dices Raven?

Me dijo Logan

_ Por mi no hay ningún problema

_ Bien entonces vamos

Cyborg aun era el mejor chef que conocía en todo el mundo no había nadie mejor que el, Bruce estaba tardando mas de la cuenta y no quería permanecer mucho aquí, necesitaba salir a buscar a mi niño

_ ¿Quieres mas Raven?

_ Eh… no gracias Cyborg

_ ¿Sabes?, nos da gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo

_ No lo dudo por ti, pero no todos piensan igual

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Algún día lo sabrás

_ Bueno… me gustaría que mas tarde habláramos

_ De acuerdo

La puerta se abrió y Bruce entro muy furioso por ella, me puse de pie y Richard también, todos lo hicimos, Dick trato de hablar con el

_ Bruce escucha yo…

Solo una bofetada resonó entre tanto silencio

_ No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fuiste

_ ¿Qué le sucede, porque lo golpea?

_ ¡Cierra la boca niña!

_ Bruce…

_ Oh linda ven aquí

Corrí hacia el y lo abrace, lloraba, el me correspondió

_ Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar

Me susurro en el oído

_ Sáqueme de aquí por favor

_ Lo hare

Nos separamos y limpie algunas de mis lagrimas, se quito el saco, aun teníamos puestos los trajes de la noche anterior, me dio el saco para que me lo pusiera

_ Bruce no puedes llevártela

_ Me has decepcionado Richard, nunca pensé que llegaras a esto

_ Déjame explicarte

_ No hay nada que explicar, mi chofer vio todo y esto… es de la cámara de seguridad, grabo todo y lo vi

Le mostro un pequeño disco, seguramente por eso se tardo tanto

_ No es lo que parece…

_ ¡Se cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen!, ¡¿Quién demonios crees que te enseño lo que sabes?

_ Esta bien, soy todo lo que tu quieras, un irresponsable, inmaduro y sin cerebro pero no te la lleves, no la alejes de mi

_ ¡¿Y que crees que soy? Te cásate conmigo no con ella

_ Creo que ahora tienes una "responsabilidad", vámonos Raven

Dio media vuelta y yo lo seguí, salimos de la sala, estaba muy enfadado pero no conmigo, eso era seguro

_ Bruce espere

Era Gar, nos alcanzo antes de subir al ascensor, lo encaro

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Yo he mantenido mi palabra, nunca me acerque a Raven después de que usted nos corrió

_ ¿Quieres que te felicite?

_ No, solo quiero que la deje aquí, con nosotros estará más segura

_ Que te quede claro que no te quiero cerca de Raven ni de mi nieto, sabes perfectamente quien es el padre de Ricky así que no quieras hacerte el héroe ahora

_ Yo hice algo que el no hizo

_ ¿Y eso seria?

_ Le di el cariño de un padre, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo

_ No te queda hacerte el santo, si se me diera la gana podría decirle a Raven lo que intentaste hacer

_ ¿Qué?

Un momento ¿de que me perdí?, Bruce esta hablando de algo que yo no se… y Gar se había puesto nervioso

_ No se de que esta hablando

_ Tu nerviosismo te delata, así que date por vencido conmigo que tus mentiras ya no me las trago

_ Aunque no me crea le estoy diciendo la verdad nosotros podremos mas con esta búsqueda que ustedes solos

_ La respuesta es NO, a menos que mi nuera diga lo contrario

Me miro y me llamo… ¿nuera?, que yo sepa aun no estaba casada, aun me miraba con expresión de: contesta querida nuera

_ Lo siento Gar, pero lo único que quiero es encontrar a mi hijo y… estar aquí no me ayudara mucho

_ Te ayudara lo suficiente como para encontrarlo

_ Ya la oíste, vámonos

Volvimos a caminar, la puerta del ascensor se cerro, había un silencio incomodo entre nosotros

_ Puedes quedarte si lo deseas

_ Lo único que deseo es saber algo de mi niño

_ Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, tus amigos pueden ayudar más que yo

_ Es cierto pero… Dick es el líder y…

_ No quieres saber nada de el

_ Si

_ Pero si mal no recuerdo el es…

_ Eso también lo se pero si me quedo… terminare en sus brazos de nuevo

_ Es un riesgo que debes correr

_ Tarde o temprano se va a enterar… y prefiero que sea tarde… por cierto le dije que… Jason es el padre de Ricky

_ Una mentira mas sumada a la lista, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu teatrito se caiga?

_ Supongo que enfrentar las consecuencias

_ Para entonces espero que no sea tarde

_ Aun así, mi hijo sabrá quien es su padre y tal vez yo no vuelva a verlo

_ Lo veras cuando quiera ver a su hijo

_ Para entonces el tendrá mas… con su esposa

_ Yo no se tu pero el no la ama

_ Eso no importa, se caso con ella y a mi me dejo

_ Deberías hablar con el de esto

_ Se que es su hijo Bruce, pero… la realidad es diferente

_ ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que causo que te llevaran a un hospital?

_ Porque ya no tiene importancia

_ Mi nieto y tu estuvieron a punto de morir

_ Véale el lado positivo, al menos no estaría pasando por esto

_ Estar muerto no tiene nada de positivo

_ Para usted no pero para mí… es diferente

_ Muy bien, tú ganas

El ascensor se detuvo y salimos, un helicóptero nos esperaba

_ ¿Por qué no lo oímos llegar?

_ Porque el helicóptero es nuevo

_ Buen punto

_ ¡Bruce espere!

Ya no por favor, ¿Qué alguien no podía entender mi desesperación?

_ ¿Ahora que?

Al parecer Bruce lo hacia

_ Se que soy el menos indicado para pedirle cosas pero Raven forma parte de esta pequeña familia, le suplico que no se la lleve

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_ Porque no he visto a mi pequeña hermanita hace mas de dos años y hay muchas cosas de que hablar…

_ Escucha… no quiero ser grosero contigo pero…

_ Si lo que le preocupa son esos dos cabezas duras, tenga por seguro que ninguno se va a acercar a Raven, se lo prometo

_ No se si creerte

_ ¿Cuándo te he fallado Raven?

_ Ehh… bueno, nunca

_ Por favor, se lo suplico, déjela así nuestra búsqueda será mas amena y conociendo a Dick, el se quedara despierto hasta encontrar a… tu hijo

_ Ahh, esta bien, de todas maneras dudo que quieras quedarte en casa sin hacer nada

_ Bruce…

_ Esta decidido y de tu cuenta corre lo que llegue a pasar entre mi hijo y mi nuera ¿entendido?

_ Si, voy a cuidarlos muy de cerca

_ Bueno, me voy, Raven… piénsalo

_ Gracias… lo que usted diga

Subió a su helicóptero dejándome ahí con Cyborg, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre?, ¿Qué a caso no piensa en mi?, Cyborg puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, definitivamente esto iba a ser malo, muy malo para todos…

* * *

**crazylove: jaja gracias, le habia prometido el primer chap en esta semana pero aun me faltan limar detalles y conociendo a Isabella es seguro que tengo que hacerlo al 1000% jaja Siii es IsabellaRoth**

**Deeestiny: jaja bueno si mal no recuerdo el fue el mensajero de trigon (en la serie), por lo tanto cuando ella recibio el mensaje su ropa quedo ehh... un poco rota ¿me explico? y bueno de ahi que la vio semidesnuda, pero ahi no acaba la cosa, aun no escibo la segunda parte de la venganza de slade jaja se pone bueno!**

**Jugo de Limon: jaja como te habras dado cuenta si, efectivamente las cosas van muy rapido pero la verdad es que solo planee 5 capitulos y ya llevo casi los 10, es por eso que todo va demaciado a prisa y la verdad es que me urge terminarlo porque mis otras historias se quedaron estancadas y apenas si tengo tiempo de revisar uno que otro detalle de ellas y mas sumando que hay mucho trabajo en la clinica pues me es un poco dificil hacer algun capitulo en pocos dias gracias por leer y comentar!**

**gesy: jaja gracias por leer y aun falta lo bueno **


	9. Recuerdame

Recuérdame

_ ¿Cyborg?

Me dijo aun sin siquiera verme, creo que aun no aceptaba del todo que su "suegro" la hubiera dejado así como así en la torre

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No esperaras que me quede todo el día con un vestido ¿verdad?

La mire con mas detenimiento, la verdad es que no me había percatado de ese pequeño detalle

_ Ahora entiendo la obsesión que causas en ese par

_ Ja ja muy gracioso, ¿me llevaras o no?

_ Claro, solo dame un segundo

Me aleje un metro de ella, saque mi comunicador y llame a Nightwing, por ahora era el mas inteligente y podría comprender la situación

__ ¿Qué sucede Cyborg?_

_ Voy a salir un rato, si necesitan algo llámenme ¿de a cuerdo?

__ ¿A dónde vas?_

_ Raven y yo vamos a dar una vuelta… no, y quédate en la torre, sabré si nos sigues

Le dije antes de que me respondiera a lo primero, fue tonto decirle que Bruce la había dejado pero mientras yo estuviera aquí ese par no se acercaría a mi hermanita

__ Esta bien, no tarden_

_ Volveremos lo mas pronto posible

Cerré el comunicador, mi vista se poso en ella, ya no era la niña que algún día conocimos todos, no se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y madre

_ ¿Nos vamos?

_ Si

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Así que Cyborg había conseguido lo que yo no pude, supongo que a Logan también se lo habían negado porque inmediatamente después de que salieran los siguió, Bruce era un hombre duro de roer, se le había ablandado el corazón era seguro y lo mas probable que el que lo consiguió fuera ese niño o tal vez la misma Raven, ella también había cambiado, era una lastima que el cambio haya sido conmigo, aun no podía hacerme a la idea que tuviera un hijo con otro, no era posible, ella me juro amor y yo le correspondí, aunque no del todo, me había casado con su mejor amiga, que estúpido he sido si no me hubiera vuelto tan débil a su partida ese niño seria mi hijo, llevaría mi sangre… pero yo nunca tendría un hijo tan hermoso como el que tuvo Raven, ese niño tenia una similitud conmigo pero no era mío, era de mi hermano… era un Todd

_ ¿A dónde habrán ido?

_ ¿En que piensas amor mío?

Starfire me abrazo por la espalda, estaba en el sillón y no me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos

_ Suéltame ¿quieres?

_ ¿Porque eres tan agresivo conmigo?

Me dijo cuando se separo de mí

_ Sabes que cometí un error al casarme contigo y quiero enmendarlo

_ ¿Para volver con ella?

Estaba celosa, su voz me lo demostraba, nunca la había visto tan celosa como ahora

_ Eso seria algo bueno… pero tiene un hijo con otro

_ Es verdad y tu eres mi marido, así que deja de soñar que puedes hacer una familia con ella

_ Pero tampoco puedo formarla contigo

_ Puedes intentarlo

_ Jamás, desde que nos casamos no te he tocado y pienso mantenerme así

_ Según tus tradiciones… eso es a lo que le llaman voto de castidad ¿no?, deberías ser un sacerdote

_ Es un voto de castidad que hare solo contigo, porque no pienso hacerte el amor nunca

_ Lo hiciste cuando éramos adolescentes

_ Lo se, pero hay mujeres mejores que tu para complacerme

_ Lo que tu necesitas no es una prostituta callejera si no una puta que es mitad demonio

Me levante furioso del sillón y la tome de los brazos con demasiada rudeza

_ ¡Escúchame bien, Raven no es una zorra como tu, maldigo el día en que te pedí matrimonio!

Con la misma fuerza que la había tomado la empuje, claro procurando no lastimarla mucho

_ ¡Te vas a arrepentir de tratarme así Richard!

_ Ya me arrepiento

_ ¡Esa perra y tu me las van a pagar, me alegro que Slade se haya llevado al bastardo!

Le di una bofetada, cayo al suelo por el impacto, no me arrepentía de lo que hice

_ Si no fuera porque eres mi esposa ya te hubiera matado

_ Te juro que te vas a arrepentir

Me dijo aun en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, yo salí de la sala, lo mejor en este momento seria desaparecer de la torre por un buen rato, necesitaba verla, saque mi comunicador

_ Cyborg…

* * *

Raven POV:

El camino era un poco largo y el silencio en el que estábamos me estaba matando, nunca en mi vida había odiado tanto el silencio como ahora, íbamos en el auto T camuflado, había tensión entre nosotros por tantas cosas, el quería preguntarme algo, lo sentía pero no se decidía a preguntar

_ Di lo que piensas

_ Eh, bueno… solo pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes

_ Se que quieres preguntar algo

_ No quiero abrumarte, se que tienes mas cosas en la cabeza como para responder mis inquietudes

_ Aun así quiero que preguntes

_ No, no lo hare… al menos no del tema en cuestión, mejor dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

_ Richard, pero le gusta que le digan Ricky

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene?

_ Dos

_ Supongo que se parece a ti

_ Como no tienes idea

_ ¿Es un niño tranquilo verdad?

_ Si

_ Es… ¿humano?

_ Si con "humano" te refieres a "sin poderes", si es humano… dobla en esta esquina y veras una reja blanca, detente ahí

_ Pensé que heredaría alguno de tus poderes

_ Yo también pero no, a demás soy mitad humana y su padre es humano así que gracias a Azar nació sin ningún poder

_ No se que tan bueno sea eso

_ Para un niño de su edad seria terrible que heredara alguno de mis poderes

_ Si pero todos los niños sueñan con ser héroes

Se detuvo frente a la casa, anoche no encontramos a Adela, ¿Dónde estará?

_ El mío tiene una madre que fue heroína

_ ¿Qué hay de su padre?

_ No quiero hablar de el

_ Si pero… espera…

Su comunicador comenzó a sonar, yo baje del auto, la reja estaba abriéndose, entre a la casa, la puerta principal no estaba bien cerrada…

* * *

Cyborg POV:

_ Nightwing, ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿Dónde estan?

_ En casa de Raven ¿Por que?

_ ¡Diablos!, no dejes que entre a su habitación

_ Night vinimos por un poco de ropa… es lógico que entre a su cuarto

_ No, escúchame, no debe entrar al baño, ahí esta…

Escuche un grito… voltee al asiento del copiloto, no estaba

_ Ve por ella

Corte y salí del auto, corrí hacia adentro

_ ¡Raven!

Subí las escaleras entre a un cuarto, por la decoración supe que era el de ella

_ ¿Raven?

Al dar la vuelta vi que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, camine hacia allí, ahora sabia porque Nightwing no quería que entrara al baño, la abrace

_ ¿La conocías?

_ Era… era mi ama… de llaves

Me dijo entrecortadamente

_ ¿Por qué no recoges algo de tu ropa y nos marchamos?… me encargare de esto

_ ¿Llamaras a la policía?

_ No quisiera involucrarla pero dadas las circunstancias debo hacerlo

_ De acuerdo… iré… iré por un par de… cosas

Aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, asentí, se levanto y camino hacia su closet, volví a sacar mi comunicador

_ ¿La detuviste a tiempo?

_ No, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

_ ¿Y como diablos iba a saber que irían a la casa?

_ Llamare a la policía para que vean esto

_ De acuerdo, ella… ¿esta bien?

_ Esta recogiendo un par de cosas, nos iremos en cuanto arregle esto

_ Se que vas a molestarte por esto pero… estoy saliendo para allá, si la policía llega antes que yo, diles que me esperen ¿de acuerdo?

_ Ehh, si pero…

_ Cambio y fuera

Ah, como odiaba que hiciera esto, si antes lo llamaba chico pelos de punta ahora no sabia como decirle algo se me tendría que ocurrir, voltee buscando a Raven, no la encontré, me levante

_ ¿Raven?

_ Por aquí

Camine hacia donde escuche su voz, estaba en el cuarto del niño, puso las cosas que llevaba en la mano en la cama, en el suelo había un oso de peluche blanco, lo recogió y lo abrazo contra su pecho, un par de lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla

_ Lo vamos a encontrar Raven

_ Se que si Cyborg, pero es que… aun me cuesta creer que mi hijo… no esta conmigo

_ Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos y Bruce Wayne también lo hará

_ De eso no hay duda… a veces creo que la llegada de mi hijo sirvió para ablandar su corazón

_ ¿Y el tuyo?

_ ¿El mío?, hace mucho que esta muerto

_ Se que no quieres hablar del tema pero… yo no creo que Jason haya sido el padre de tu hijo

_ ¿Y porque no?

_ Porque no te creo capaz… Jason fue un ladrón

_ Lo importante es recuperar a Ricky Cyborg

_ Raven…

_ Tardare solo unos minutos, espérame abajo

_ Claro

Baje las escaleras, mientras ella hacia lo que tenía que hacer yo llamaría a la policía

* * *

Raven POV:

Tal y como había dicho Bruce… todo se estaba complicando demasiado pero no me podía dar el lujo de echar todo abajo, no ahora, el cuarto de servicio también tenia regadera, decidí que primero que nada debía darme una ducha para relajarme, tome las cosas que estaban en la cama y baje las escaleras, vi a Cyborg haciendo una llamada, entre al cuarto después de todo ya no seria utilizado, abrí la llave del agua caliente y comencé a desvestirme, cuando entre a la regadera sentí como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco y fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de la herida en mi labio, me ardió un segundo pero luego paso, me duche lo mas rápido que pude, si mal no recordaba tendríamos la visita de "la policía", salí de la ducha y me vestí, una playera de manga larga negra, a los lados unos cordeles, me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera, un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos y una sudadera negra eran lo mas decente que pude coordinar mientras aun estaba en shock, seque mi cabello y lo peine, fui en busca de Cyborg

_ Estoy lista

_ Me gustabas más con vestido

Voltee hacia la puerta, ahí estaba el, ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a aparecerse después de lo que paso?

_ ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?

_ Vine a dar testimonio de lo ocurrido con tu ama de llaves

_ ¿Cómo…?

_ Creo que el golpe que te dio Slade te hizo olvidar que anoche estabas conmigo

_ Me obligaste que es diferente

_ Bueno basta ya… tú, no te acerques a ella y tu… ven aquí

Camine hacia Cyborg, después de todo si mataba a Nightwing seria responsabilidad de el, no mía

_ Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Me dijo al oído

_ Sabes Cyborg… necesito que alguien me escuche y te prometo que no te mentiré, responderé cada pregunta que hagas

Le respondí de la misma manera

_ Me parece bien

_ Oigan basta de secretearse… aun sigo aquí

A buena hora… la policía llegaba, escuchamos las sirenas de las patrullas y posiblemente las de la ambulancia forense…

* * *

**AVISO DE ULTIMA HORA!**

**jaja el final se acerca y la verdad se esta poniendo bueno!, lo malo de esto es que alguien va a salir perdiendo y lo bueno es que me dara mas espacio para terminar de ultimar mi primer capitulo de la historia para IsabellaRoth, ahora creo que ya se dieron cuenta de quien obviamente es el padre del niño, creanme el proximo capitulo esta super interesante, se revela todo! y probablemente se divida en dos partes y haga un lemmon, no soy muy buena con eso pero espero que les guste, si quieren el lemmon digan ¿si?**

**por ahora es todo a contestar reviews!**

**crazylove: Wiii! jaja desde el primer momento supongo que desifraste el misterio pero fue bueno que rae dijera que Jason era el padre no? te hizo dudar y me encanta hacer dudar a la gente, por lo de Isabella creeme es estricta con sus fics pero es muy comprensible, he chateado con ella y tiene unas ideas tan locas como las mias solo que ella lo demuestra en sus escritos y yo no pero tratare de que tenga mucha emocion y suspenso, a demas quiero hacerla dudar como ella a nosotras jaja**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Raven sufrio mucho a causa de su mejor amiga y aunque he mencionado parte de la complicacion de su embarazo creo que no te imaginas lo que realmente paso prox capitulo pretendo hacerla muy mala y a rae la victima mas victima de todas incluso que nightwing**

**Mel Raven: Pues no se que tan bueno sea que la ignore ella es de armas tomar y se lo dijo! se va a vengar jaja, solo falta que night la deje jaja a demas en el proximo la que se va a vengar sera otra, si cyborg acerto en sus conclusiones pero eso no lo pondre en el proximo ya veras porque, tranquila que Slade es solo una pieza mas en este juego a el nisiquiera le importa vengarse de los chicos**

**gesy: Por el momento no puedo decirte pero espero que el proximo capitulo conteste tus dudad, como ya dije en nota del autor, se devela todo! y puede que hasta dick se divorcie solo falta que me decida y tada! aqui no paso nada**

**gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo!**


	10. Big Bang

Big Bang

Cometí un error y lo estoy pagando caro, pero no solo fui yo a la que mintieron y engañaron… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?, hablar con Cyborg mientras Nightwing arreglaba el asunto de mi ama de llaves me abrió los ojos, todo había sido una vil mentira… arreglada para separarnos y vaya que lo había conseguido… pensando en todo lo sucedido y atando cabos fui a sentarme a un tronco caído en el jardín, una parte de mi deseaba venganza pero la otra sabia que no era correcto y que no debía pero… ¿Qué hacer?, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla… lloraba de impotencia, frustración y coraje…

_ ¿Estas bien?

Me pregunto Nightwing, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había acercado a mi, me levante inmediatamente y limpie la lagrima… aun esperaba mi respuesta

_ ¿Qué dijeron los forenses?

_ Que… que si nadie reclamaba el cuerpo en 15 días… harán los suyo… pero… no has contestado mi pregunta

_ Lo estoy… ¿les hablaste de… mi hijo y Slade?

_ No, ese asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros

_ De acuerdo

_ Te noto extraña… desde que Cyborg y tú terminaron de hablar

Me cruce de brazos, estaba haciendo un poco de frio

_ No es nada… solo que…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Estoy preocupada por Ricky

_ Lo vamos a encontrar Raven… no dejare que le haga daño

_ Se que… lo harás…

_ Ve al auto… iré por tus cosas

_ No, yo iré

_ Déjame acompañarte

_ De acuerdo

Caminamos hacia el interior de la casa, Cyborg arreglaba detalles con los forenses, subí corriendo las escaleras, tome de mi armario una chaqueta, algunas cosas que necesitaba estaban en una valija, mire inevitablemente hacia el lugar de los hechos y no pude evitar sentir…

_ No es tu culpa

_ No puedo evitar sentirla

_ Vámonos ya

Tomo la valija y me invito a salir, bajamos las escaleras, Cyborg ya nos esperaba, la policía se marcho mientras cerraba con llave la puerta principal… solo para asegurarme…

* * *

Una semana después:

Nada, no había nada, ni una pista verdadera que nos condujera a Slade y me estaba muriendo… quería tener a mi hijo conmigo, abrazarlo, besarlo… Nightwing se había ido hace dos días en busca de una pista fallida que nos mando ese maldito… seguramente ya no tardaba en llegar y Bruce solo hablaba de vez en cuando para saber de mi y al igual decir que el no tenia nada, que su viaje de regreso se aplazaría hasta mañana, no pude evitar voltear hacia la ventana, la luz de la luna en plena noche me era embriagante, me hacia recordar muchas cosa, mi pasado, mi presente y tal vez mi futuro, me levante y camine hacia ella… solo por un instante deseaba olvidar todo lo malo, sentirme segura… amada, cerré los ojos un momento para después abrirlos de golpe cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome…

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Le pregunte un poco asustada

_ Hace unos segundos

_ Los demás están en la sala

_ No quiero verlos… no ahora

_ ¿Qué sucedió con…?

_ Shhh…

Me susurro al oído y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello, instintivamente puse mis manos sobre las suyas e intente separarnos pero el me apretó mas para mantenerme cerca…

_ Nightwing no puedes hacer esto

_ No dijiste lo mismo hace dos días cuando te robe un beso

Me dijo cuando hubo cesado

_ Fue solo un beso y hoy te estas excediendo… el que te trate mejor no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo

_ No estoy haciendo mi voluntad sino la tuya… admite que te mueres por que siga

Al decir la última parte de la oración me volteo quedando ambos frente a frente

_ No, te equivocas

_ ¿En serio?

_ Tienes una esposa

Su semblante se volvió duro, arranco de un tirón su mascara

_ Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas

Al principio pude sostenerle la mirada pero luego tuve que desviarla

_ ¿Lo vez?

_ No eres libre y no seré tu amante

_ Te amo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

_ ¿Eso crees? Porque a mi parecer todo lo que me has dicho es una mentira… y ¿sabes porque?, porque tienes una esposa y yo un hijo

_ No sabes lo que dices

_ Se… se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo… solo quiero que me dejes en paz, que no juegues conmigo, te casaste con otra que… tal vez ella te de el hijo que yo no pude

_ No quiero un hijo con ella, lo quiero contigo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

_ No soy un juguete Richard, admito que fue una estupidez haberme marchado así como así, sin darles ninguna explicación… pero, fue tu salida ¿no?

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Si Ricky fuera tu hijo, ¿Qué harías?

_ Seguramente no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

_ Entonces vete…

_ No

Me recargue en la pared… ya no podía reprimir el deseo de llorar, resbale lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo

_ Solo quiero encontrar a mi hijo

Le dije entre sollozos, el se acerco a mi y me abrazo

_ Perdona… no quise…

_ Déjame sola

_ No por favor… solo quiero…

_ Dick… dime que pase lo que pase, no me odiaras

_ ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

_ Solo prométemelo

_ Si amor te lo prometo

Lo abrace mas fuerte y comencé a querer separarme de el cuando sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre mi cuello, luego paso a mi boca

_ No… espera…

Trataba de decirle entre besos

_ No quiero esperar, hace mas de dos años que no te toco y no pienso detenerme

Continuó besándome y mi juicio se nublaba, quería sentir más y a la vez no podía, algo me lo impedía, conforme aumentaba el beso nos fuimos levantando

_ Dime que me amas…

Dejo mi boca para bajar a mi cuello otra vez, yo no podía responderle, sus caricias me hacían olvidar hasta el habla, me tomo de los brazos y me dejo un momento

_ Dímelo… dime que soy el único

_ Te amo… nunca he dejado de amarte

Volvió a besarme con mas pasión, sabíamos que estaba mal pero nos amábamos, sus manos recorrían mi cintura y mi cadera y las mías su pecho, me dio la vuelta, sus manos acariciaban mi estomago, luego una de ellas subía mientras que la otra iba en sentido contrario, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, el sabia como hacerme sentir tan extraña en sus brazos, dejo de besarme un momento para quitarme la camisa al mismo tiempo que yo quedaba de frente, le quite la parte superior de su uniforme, mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, no me dejo seguir tocándolo pues me recargo en la pared, me queje un poco ante la frialdad de esta, se hinco en el suelo y poco a poco iba quitándome la prenda, sentí sus labios besando mi estomago… era una suerte que no estuvieran las luces encendidas… me quito el pantalón y los zapatos, se puso de pie y me beso, aun estaba recargada en la pared, una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías… tomo una de mis piernas y la levanto a la altura de la pelvis

_ Te hare olvidar las caricias que otro te dio…

_ Hazme tuya…

Me separo de la pared cuando me cargo, mis piernas tras su espalda… me llevo hasta la cama y en ningún momento rompimos el beso, estaba sobre mi… rápidamente se quito lo que restaba del traje y a mi me despojo de las ultimas prendas que me cubrían, lentamente entro en mí, mis puños se cerraron sobre las sabanas... tomo mis manos y en medida que iniciaba su ritmo nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas agitadas, de mis manos paso a mi cintura que con cada vaivén se contorsionaba, se apoyo en sus rodillas y me levanto, me aferre a su espalda con mis manos mientras el empujaba con mas fuerza… estábamos casi en el clímax… duramos en esa posición por lo menos dos minutos mas hasta que el termino en mi, con una mano me sostenía y con la otra se sostenía de la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso, me acostó suavemente y su rostro se enterró en mi cuello, estábamos muy agitados y poco a poco el aire volvía lentamente a nuestros pulmones, sus manos una vez mas recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras volvíamos a besarnos… extrañaba que me tocara de esa manera, se dejo caer a un lado de mi, me acosté sobre su pecho y me abrazo… lentamente cerré los ojos hasta que caí dormida…

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Nightwing POV:

Mi cabeza aun no procesaba muy bien lo que había pasado anoche, de lo que si estaba seguro era que anoche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida desde hace mas de dos años… estire un brazo, nadie estaba junto a mi… abrí los ojos… ¿Por qué?, me senté en la cama un poco confundido, mi ropa estaba aun en el suelo pero la de ella… no estaba, un poco desilusionado me puse la parte inferior de mi traje, la puerta se abrió… ya estaba comenzando a creer que todo había sido un sueño, se recargo en la pared, no menciono ni una palabra

_ ¿Te sucede algo?

Negó

_ Entonces… ven

Extendí mi mano invitándola a sentarse junto a mí, volvió a negar, parecía como si se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, me levante, fui directamente con ella, pasara lo que pasara esta vez no la dejaría ir, intente besarla pero me evadió

_ Raven ¿Qué te sucede?, anoche lo hicimos y hoy me rechazas

_ No es por ti

_ ¿Entonces por quien?

_ Ricky es tu hijo

Eso no lo vi venir, fue tan directa… tan… ¿Por qué?, la mire parecía que había estado llorando y ahora sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas y yo sin pensarlo la abofeteé, fue el impulso… hice mal…

_ ¿Por qué hasta ahora Raven?

_ Te pido que me escuches

Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

_ ¡No voy a escucharte maldita seas!

La tome de los brazos con fuerza

_ ¿Por eso te acostaste conmigo?, ¿Para sentirte menos culpable cuando me lo dijeras? ¡Contéstame!

_Por favor escúchame

_ No escúchame tu a mi, voy a encontrar a mi hijo y cuando lo haga no volverás a verlo

_ No Richard no

_ Decisión final

_ ¡NO!, ¡Richard!

La solté bruscamente, tire de mi cabello para atrás, esto no podía estarme pasando… ella lloraba lo sabia aunque no sollozara, la mire una vez mas y salí muy enojado de su habitación no importándome que estuviera casi desnudo o lo que quisiera decirme, fui a mi habitación que en minutos quedo absolutamente destruida, no podía desquitarme con ella o con nuestros amigos pero… ¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta antes?

_ Todo era tan obvio, Logan… ella, el nombre del niño, Bruce… ¡soy un imbécil!

Golpee la pared tan fuerte como pude aunque eso significara romperme la mitad de los huesos… cuando Bruce llegara… no se lo perdonaría a ninguno, mi mano estaba adolorida así que fui a la enfermería tal vez exagere demasiado…

* * *

Raven POV:

Sabia que esto iba a pasar pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, el tenia que saberlo tenia el derecho al igual que mi hijo de saber quien era su padre realmente, necesitaba estar tranquila para enfrentar lo que sea que fuese a pasar, fui a la cocina a prepararme algo caliente para relajar mis nervios y pensar…

_ Hola Raven

No, ahora no…

_ ¿No piensas saludarme?

_ Buenos días… Bruce

Se sentó a mi lado en la barra, mantenía la cabeza agachada, después de todo Nightwing no había medido su golpe

_ ¿Todo esta bien?

_ No

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Ya sabe

Se acerco un poco más a mí, pude ver su expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, retiro un poco de mi cabello, no quería que me viera pero lo hizo

_ ¿Quién fue?

_ No importa ya…

Me levante y trate de evadir cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para saber pero al final lo conseguiría, siempre era así, deje mi taza en el lava trastos, me volví para mirarlo tenia una expresión no muy agradable

_ No estoy para juegos, quiero que me lo digas

_ Su hijo

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

_ Espere ¿A dónde va?

Intente seguirle el paso pero antes de salir de hizo un ademan con la mano indicándome que no lo siguiera…

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Salí de la enfermería con mi mano vendada, al parecer si me había roto algunos huesos, pero eso no me importaba ahora mas que nunca me interesaba encontrar a ese maldito desgraciado que se llevo a mi hijo, iba rumbo al living cuando Cyborg se detuvo al verme parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma

_ Viejo que bueno que te encuentro…

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ ¿A que no te lo imaginas?

_ Nada puede ser peor que saber que un maniático se llevo a mi hijo

_ ¿Ya lo sabes?

_ Si acaba de… ¿Tu lo sabias?

_ Me lo dijo hace una semana…

_ ¡Maldita sea!, todo mundo sabe que ese niño es mi hijo y el único imbécil soy yo

_ Hey Night cálmate si, Raven tiene razones muy fuertes para no habértelo dicho

_ ¿Qué razones puede tener ella?

_ Razones que… supongo no escuchaste

_ Me importa un reverendo cacahuate sus razones, avísame cuando llegue Bruce

_ De eso precisamente quiero hablarte

_ ¿Y…?

_ Acaba de llegar y esta hecho una fiera, ¿Qué le hiciste? Porque quiere verte ahora mismo, esta en tu habitación

_ Que bien porque yo también… gracias Cyborg

_ Si pero…

Sin dar mas explicaciones sobre el asunto deje a Cyborg con la palabra en la boca, demonios todo mundo en esta maldita torre lo sabia, todos menos Star, ella ajena a mi situación era la única que no lo sabia, entre a mi habitación, Bruce estaba como león enjaulado paseándose de un lado a otro

_ Que bueno que ya estas aquí porque…

Se acerco a mí y me abofeteo como yo lo había hecho con Raven

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre pegar a la madre de tu hijo?

_ ¡No me vengas con reclamos cuando tu sabias todo y no me lo dijiste!

_ No me correspondía a mí

_ Pero permitiste que me mintiera

_ Tu también tuviste parte de la culpa Richard, creo que ya son suficientemente adultos como para resolver sus problemas

_ ¿Por qué la defiendes?

_ Déjame pensarlo un poco… tal vez porque es la madre de mi nieto o porque todos aquí la han lastimado demasiado

_ ¡Por favor Bruce!

_ Al menos dime que la escuchaste, que escuchaste lo que haya tenido que decirte

_ ¡¿Para que ah?

_ Dios Richard, no puedo creerlo, ¿y me preguntas porque la defiendo?, comienzo a creer que no todo es mentira

_ ¿De que estas hablando?

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y Cyborg entro muy alarmado y casi cayéndose del cansancio

_ Que bueno que aun los encuentro, rápido debemos irnos ahora

_ ¿Por qué, que pasa Cyborg?

_ Raven… lo encontró y fue tras el… sola…

_ ¡Demonios!

Cyborg salió corriendo seguramente para avisarle a los demás, yo también iba a salir pero Bruce me detuvo un segundo

_ Te diré porque la defiendo… porque no he visto a una madre sufrir tanto como a ella

Luego el salió corriendo también, me quede un poco pensativo pero… no era tiempo para eso, mi hijo y mi… mujer estaban en peligro

* * *

Aetemisa- Cazadora: **bueno creo que aun queda suspenso de sobra para descubrir a starfire pero ya... en el proximo lo sabran, I PROMISE!**

**MeL Raven: **yo tambien la odio no por nada es mi villana jaja, sabes los poderes de Ricky... mmmm bueno admito que ya lo habia pensado pero... no me serviria para mis proximos caps por lo tanto se queda como humano pero creeme habra suspenso de aqui en adelante

espero que les haya gustado el lemmon


	11. Noche Buena

**En primer lugar ¡mil perdones!, algunos de ustedes me dijeron que me paso, que ya era hora de ver actualizaciones, pero creo que en el capitulo anterior no lo puse pero tuve una pequeña complicacion con mi lap y no pude hacerlo pero ya lo hice, a demas quiero decir que este capitulo se supone debio haber sido actualizado un dia antes de navidad o el mero 25 pero... aqui vamos de nuevo, no pude, me disculpo profundamente, y se que habia dicho que ya se sabria la verdad pero cada que quiero hacerlo vienen a mi nuevas ideas para ponerle sazon, prometo que en el proximo lo sabran, es mas el proximo capitulo se llamara "REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO", se pone mucho mejor de verdad y otra cosa ya se acerca el fin de esta historia, la primera que termino, bueno lean y otra vez perdon!.**

* * *

Noche buena

Después que Bruce me dejo sola y probablemente fue a "hablar" con Nightwing, decidí que lo mejor en este momento era tratar de calmarme o de lo contrario acabaría perdiendo la cabeza, tal vez si yo misma revisaba las cintas de video encontraría alguna pista de Slade, algo debía haber hecho esta semana aunque nosotros no lo hubiéramos notado, las cámaras estaban repartidas en puntos estratégicos y un par en puntos donde solía estar cuando quería jugar con nosotros, comencé a revisar la de tiempo real, conocía ese lugar muy bien, era el lugar donde nuestro líder se había vuelto "loco" con el agente que Slade le había puesto a su mascara y donde por estupidez tal vez había entrado en su mente y creado el lazo que por desgracia aun nos unía, vi al menos 5 minutos de video, la grabación dio un salto y apareció un cuadro aparte que mostraba la parte superior izquierda casi al final de la fabrica, al principio no le había puesto mucha atención pero una sombra hizo que volviera a rebobinar esa parte, hice un acercamiento de cámara y para mi suerte logre lo que quería, ese maldito se escondía ahí con mi hijo, intentado procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir salí del living muy apresurada esta oportunidad nadie me la quitaría, iba a matarlo… cuando la puerta se abrió me cruce con Cyborg, me pregunto que me sucedía pero yo no pude contestarle y seguí caminando hasta salir completamente… fui al techo, no podía usar la transportación, ese era uno de mis poderes que fallaban mucho desde… ese día, así que decidí volar, tardaría mas pero lograría interceptarlo antes de que hiciera algo…

* * *

Cyborg POV:

Iba rumbo a la sala para tomar algo pero Raven salió de ahí muy apresurada, ni siquiera me contesto cuando le pregunte pero de inmediato lo supe porque voltee a la pantalla y me di cuenta de lo que había estado buscando… pero, salió sola, no esto no podía estar pasando, si Night o Bruce no se enteraban de inmediato seria yo el que pagara las consecuencias, corrí lo mas que pude hacia la habitación de Nightwing, ambos me miraron un poco extraños pero cuando les dije se llenaron de sorpresa, no espere a su reacción y fui a avisarle a los demás…

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Como demonios es que ella lo encuentra y ni siquiera se digna a avisarme, esto es el colmo pero no era momento, cuando todo estuviera en orden mi hijo no volvería a ver a su madre nunca mas, subí a mi motocicleta, supongo que los demás irían por su cuenta y Bruce… que se las arreglara para llegar…

_ Nightwing estoy descargando las coordenadas del lugar

_ En cuanto las tengas dámelas

_ Muy bien, tardare unos minutos

Corrieron 5 minutos y Cyborg me volvió a hablar

_ Nightwing ¿recuerdas el lugar donde te encontramos cuando jugo con tu mente?

_ Si

_ Hay bombas escondidas… Raven no lo sabe, tienes que llegar antes que ella

_ Lo intentare, pero nos lleva ventaja

Cerré comunicación y acelere lo mas que pude sin ocasionar un accidente, revise un mapa de ese lugar había dos entradas, la de enfrente y la trasera, al menos entraría con el factor sorpresa, unos metros antes de llegar vi el lugar y rápidamente lo rodee para entrar por atrás, vi cámaras… adiós factor sorpresa, seguramente Slade ya me esperaba con algún truco, camine cautelosamente hasta donde suponía que estaría ese maniático demente hasta que al fin lo escuche

_ Vaya pensé que serian mas rápidos titanes

_ Deja al niño Slade

_ Siempre a la defensiva Nightwing, deberías fijarte mas en quien te rodea

_ Déjate de sermones y da la cara infeliz

_ Como quieras

De una parte oscura salió a darme la cara, estaba sobre un balcón

_ ¿Dónde esta el niño?

_ El esta bien, no dañaría al hijo de padres titanes

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿No te lo han dicho?

_ ¿Cómo sabes que…?

_ Ya te lo dije, deberías mirar mas a tu alrededor, Raven es solo una victima… igual que tu

_ ¿De quien?

_ Ya lo sabrás, no podrá sostener sus mentiras por mucho muchacho, ahora antes de que detone las bombas llévate al mocoso

_ ¿Tu no planeaste el secuestro?

_ ¿Aliviado?, o tal vez ¿confundido?, vete de una vez me molestas

Uno de sus robots salió de un compartimiento de donde yo estaba, traía de la mano al niño, se veía tranquilo como si nada pasara, me vio unos segundos y luego a Slade, su robot lo soltó y corrió hacia mi, lo abrace y lo cargue, mire una vez mas a Slade

_ Si me mientes… te buscare y te hare pagar

_ Ya quiero verlo

Regreso por donde vino y yo igual, ahora debía rodear la instalación para poder encontrar a mis compañeros

_ ¿Poque mi mama no mino?

_ Tu mama te esta esperando del otro lado

_ ¿Y mi papa?

_ Tu papa… tu papa también

_ ¿Me va a lleval co mi mama?

_ Si Ricky, veras a tu mama

Inmediatamente después que subimos ala motocicleta Slade detono la primer bomba yo acelere un poco y luego un poco mas, detrás de nosotros la segunda bomba detonada, supongo que los muchachos llegaron antes a detener a Raven, antes de aparecer totalmente frente a ellos pude distinguir el auto negro de Bruce, al parecer el si había llegado primero a detenerla, luego llegaron los demás, supongo que presenciaron la detonación, el ruido de mi motocicleta capto su atención, pare en seco cuando estuve al frente de la fabrica en llamas, mi hijo al ver a su madre y no importándole la altura en la que se encontraba se zafo de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, la abrazo mientras ambos lloraban

_ Mami, mami

_ Ya mi amor, ya paso

_ Mami mamonos, no me guta ete lugar

_ Si mi cielo, vámonos

Después que dejo de abrazarla se fijo en el hombre que estaba detrás de su madre… Bruce

_ ¡Abelito!

_ Hola Ricky

A el también lo abrazo, Raven se levanto del suelo y me miro fijamente, seguramente esperando que cumpliera mi amenaza de quitarle al niño

_ Mami

La tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarla, seguía mirándome

_ Mami mamonos po favor

Volteo a ver al niño, le sonrió y lo cargo, me dedico una mirada mas antes de subir al auto de Bruce y marcharse de nuevo junto con mi hijo…

* * *

Raven POV:

Tarde mas de lo que esperaba pero había llegado, camine unos pasos, luego vi el auto de Bruce estacionarse bruscamente, se bajo algo apresurado, me tomo del brazo y me tiro al suelo, en ese mismo instante la construcción se cimbró y comenzó a arder en llamas, luego llegaron los demás, estaba en el suelo y no pude evitar pensar que mi hijo había muerto, pero no fue a si gracias a Azar, Nightwing llego con mi hijo en su motocicleta, en cuanto me vio, hizo como pudo y llego hasta mi para abrazarme, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y yo también, me decía muy bajito cuanto me había extrañado, que nada malo le había pasado en mi ausencia pero que tuvo mucho miedo, que no quería volver a separarse de mi lado nunca mas y yo le prometí que nada ni nadie nos volvería a separar, tome su cabecita y limpie algunas de sus lagrimas, levanto la vista y vio a su abuelo, fue con el mientras que yo también me reponía, me levante y mire a Nightwing quería hacerle ver que el niño me necesitaba mas a mi que a el, mi hijo me rogaba que nos marcháramos pero aun no podía quería hacerle ver a Nightwing muchas cosas, pero ya no importaba… mi hijo era lo mas importante ahora, le dedique una sonrisa y lo cargue, Bruce me guio hasta el auto y nos fuimos dejando a los titanes nuevamente solos, íbamos rumbo a la casa… Ricky se había dormido en mis brazos

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Ahora lo estoy

_ No quiero ser yo el de las malas noticias pero… necesitas saber muchas cosas

_ ¿Sobre que?

_ Garfield Mark Logan

_ Bruce no…

Me entrego un folder azul, en el centro el emblema del hospital que había dado fe de alumbramiento cuando nació mi hijo, lo abrí, era una especie de declaración, leí detenidamente cada palabra y oración citada por el medico, aun no daba crédito a lo que estaba ahí, como pude ser tan ciega, tan estúpida, tan…, cerré el folder…

_ ¿Ahora entiendes porque no lo quería cerca de ustedes?

_ Lo lamento

* * *

Un mes después:

Torre titán:

Nightwing POV:

Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que supe que tenia un hijo, incluso la comunicación con mis compañeros cambio drásticamente, Cyborg casi no me hablaba, me evadía innumerables veces, solo lo hacia cuando debíamos atender algún problema, ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me tratara así?, con Logan… bueno, las cosas seguían igual o tal vez mejoraron ya no lo se, Star ella… trataba de animarme, de hacerme sentir que Raven nunca me quiso, que probablemente ella había planeado todo lo del secuestro, eso no podía ser verdad, a veces se metía a mi cuarto queriendo seducirme pero… no podía, no cuando tenia un hijo y ella ni siquiera lo sabia, caminaba en penumbras por los pasillos de la torre era de madrugada y sin querer di con el cuarto de Raven, lo pensé un poco antes de entrar, ni Bruce ni ella habían regresado por las cosas, tal vez era lo mejor, no vernos nunca mas o… yo tenia derecho de ver a mi hijo, de estar con el, que me dijera "papa", ¿Qué hacer?, en el tocador estaba una fotografía, la misma que había visto cuando Bruce los llevo a desayunar a ese restaurante, la tome al principio quise deshacerme de ella pero… era lo único que tenia de mi hijo, solo su retrato, escuche ruidos en la sala, era aun muy temprano para que alguien estuviera levantado, excepto yo claro, fui hacia allí era Cyborg…

_ Ah que bueno que estas despierto, solo te aviso que me ausentare hoy y mañana

_ ¿Adonde iras?, los titanes este están en una misión

_ Lo se, pero no es con ellos con quien voy

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Yo también puedo tener secretos Nightwing

_ Si pero… creo que tengo el derecho de saber a donde se dirige cada miembro de mi equipo

_ ¿En serio?, que yo sepa la vida privada de cada quien es eso… privada

_ Cyborg ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan hostil conmigo?

_ Deberías preguntártelo tu

_ ¿Qué te he hecho?

_ No a mi nada, pero… eso de querer quitarle a Raven al niño no es muy sabio

_ Ah ya te fue con el chisme

_ ¿chisme?, a mi me parece que eres un cobarde

_ Escucha, lo que haya o no entre ella y yo nos concierne solo a nosotros ¿entiendes?

_ entiendo, pero… no te será fácil, yo no voy a permitir que alejes a mi sobrino de su madre

_ ¿Ahora es tu sobrino?

_ Déjate de reclamos Nightwing, que ahora que ya sabes que es tu hijo ni siquiera te has dignado a preguntar donde están

_ Se perfectamente donde están

_ ¿En serio?

_ Por supuesto, ellos están en…

_ Ciudad Gótica

_ ¿Qué?

_ Oh si, ¿no lo sabias?, claro que no, Raven ya no confía en ti, pero no te preocupes que voy a cuidarlos bien mientras este allá

_ ¿Cuándo…?

_ El día que encontraron al niño, se marcharon por la noche… hasta luego Nightwing, tengo que ver a mi sobrino

Cyborg me dio la espalda cuando se fue, yo me quede ahí parado como un idiota, si eso era, un idiota, ¿Cómo es posible que Cyborg sepa donde se encuentra mi familia y yo no?, ¿debía asegurarme que dijera la verdad?, ya no lo se

* * *

Cyborg POV:

Maldito engendro, ¿Cómo se le ocurre reclamarme cuando el es el principal culpable de esto?, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle a Raven que le va a quitar al niño?

_ ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Al menos nadie me escuchaba, iba en el auto T, iba yo solo, nadie mas sabia que iba a verlos, excepto ahora Nightwing

_ Espero que no se le ocurra aparecer y arruinarlo todo

Era un día especial, no todos los años convives con la familia del murciélago y menos como invitado de honor de la familia Wayne a la cena de noche buena ¿o si?

_ Parece que a todo mundo se le olvida que día es hoy

Reducí la velocidad, lo único que quería era salir lo mas rápido posible de la torre no llegarles tan temprano, recuerdo muy poco a Gótica pero lo suficiente como para encontrar la mansión Wayne…, no tarde mucho, había llegado a las 10am. Supongo que ya alguien estaría levantado, me recibió el mayordomo… Alfred, me quede un rato en la sala esperando que alguien mas se hiciera presente

_ ¡Tío Cybod!

Me llamo una vocecilla desde arriba de las escaleras, voltee y el corrió hacia el primer escalón y antes de bajar Raven lo detuvo

_ Hey… ¿Qué te he dicho sobre los escalones?

_ Mami, mami, ahí esta mi tío cybod

_ Si ya lo vi, ahora baja con cuidado

El niño con ambas manos se agarro del protector de la escalera y bajo lento, Raven a su lado

_ ¡Eee, pero si es mi sobrino favorito!

_ El único que tienes… por ahora

_ ¿Cómo has estado campeón?

Le dije levantándolo del suelo

_ Bien tío, que beno que ministe

_ No podía permitir que pasaras navidad sin mi ¿o si?

_ No

_ ¿Cómo has estado tu?

Le pregunte a Raven

_ No muy bien gracias a tu sobrino, sabes que no me dejo dormir preguntándome cada cinco minutos ¿Cuándo llegaría su tío Cyborg?

_ Bueno no lo puedes culpar por preguntar por su tío favorito, ¿verdad Ricky?

_ No

_ Y bueno ¿en que puedo ayudar?

_ ¿Por qué no vas con Alfred a la cocina tal vez puedas ayudarle ahí… nosotros…

Cargo ella al niño

_… le ayudaremos al abuelo Wayne

_ Yo quelo poner los platos

_ Claro

Sonreí ante la alegría de amos, era bueno ver rostros sonrientes de vez en cuando, me dirigí a la cocina como me había dicho Raven y le ayude a Alfred a preparar la comida y la cena, un gran banquete debo decir, los chicos estarían sorprendidos si vieran tal cosa, terminamos temprano y al mismo tiempo algunos invitados llegaban, solo esperaba que al señor Wayne no se le hubiera ocurrido invitar a toda ciudad Gótica a la cena

_ Cyborg, ¿podrías ir a ver a Raven?, ya se tardo

_ Claro

Subí las escaleras hacia donde supuse que era su habitación, oí ruidos, toque la puerta y escuche un "adelante" pero me quede helado

_ ¿Y bien?

Era una Raven muy diferente a la que conocimos, a la titán y a la mujer desesperada por su hijo…

_ Hermosa

_ Gracias

Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, largo, con la espalda descubierta, el cabello se lo había ondulado un poco y con un par de pinzas lo había sujetado de los lados, tenía poco maquillaje, sombras poco visibles y los labios con un tinte rojo, estaba terminando de vestir a su hijo, bajamos al comedor todos nos esperaban, hubo muchos halagos para ella, seguramente Nightwing no hubiera dejado que nadie se le acercara estando el presente, por suerte no lo estaba, nos sentamos todos a la mesa y comimos tranquilos hasta que el timbre sonó… seguramente mas invitados, de esos a los que se les hace tarde a ultima hora…

* * *

**¿Que tal la actitud de Cyborg eh?, jaja se lo merecia por idiota**

**Deeestiny: bueno si describimos a Richard como una persona sexy, podriamos decir que lo sexy que es, lo tiene de idiota, mira que hacerle eso a Rae, si se merece mas que una bofetada, Rae no por ahora no sufre, ya tiene a su bebe de vuelta eso era lo unico que le importaba, pero oh sorpresa para el capitulo 12, esperalo, ufff si lo se, lo se ya era hora pero de verdad no podia actualizar ¬¬ aver si me dices lo mismo cuando se acabe jeje, espero tenerte por ahi en misn otras historias**

Artemisa- Cazadora: tanto como pedirle perdon aun no pero pronto, creeme se va a arrepentir de lo que le hizo a la pobre

**RxR4ever: wow hey! ya te extrañaba jeje, bueno aclaremos punto por punto y trauma por trauma ok? jaja**

**1. cuenta hasta 10 y de reversa no quiero que te de un colapso por rabieta jaja, primero que nada el cap anterior no pense que fuera a causar tanto enojo entre ustedes, ni siquiera lo premedite y asi salio, espero que este haya sido el confort del anterior y no! no mates a tu compu, no tiene la culpa, yo lo aprendi por las malas ¬¬**

**2. jaja de eso se trataba chica de hacerlas dudar, aunque debo admitir que una de ustedes no desistio y me super juro que el padre era el y no tuve mas remedio que decirle la verdad pero le pedi silencio y vaya que si dudaron, estuvo bien lo de Jason no? jeje y Richard pensando que Bruce era el papa, claro que Rae tambien le dio motivos para pensar que de verdad el no lo era**

**3. por algo se lo dijo, Raven dudaba que si le decia todo iria miel sobre hojuelas, quien mas que ella conoce el caracter impulsivo de Dick**

**4. si mira, se supone que todas aqui sabemos que star es una maldita pero Dick ¡por dios! la protege hasta de un bicho, y tomemos en cuenta que el esta ajeno a la situacion de ella con Rae**

**5. OWW si definitivamente Richard se va a arrepentir de haber dicho tales cosas y por sobre todo lo va a pensar muy bien antes de decir cualquier cosa, vaya sorpresa para Dick en el cap que sigue**

**no te preocupes por abandonarme yo entiendo que a veces es dificil entrar aqui leer historias, comentar, hacer tu tarea, ir al trabajo, cuidar a los niños... o tal vez lo ultimo no tanto jeje pero si te agradezco que estes presente yo te deseo lo mejor y que me dediques por lo menos 2 minutos para leer por lo menos 500 palabras**

Almafuerte: bueno DC y Marvel son mundos identico-diferentes pero cada uno tiene lo suyo, creo que en el comic no se casan, rae interrumpe la boda y mata al sacerdote, luego ya no sabemos nada de ellos, el lemmon bueno hice mi mejor trabajo, no soy buena para eso, por lo demas no habra mucha accion este fic mas como de familia, drama pero los pleitos no se quedan atras te lo aseguro


	12. Regalo de Año Nuevo

Regalo de Año Nuevo

¿Por qué habrá tanta gente en el mundo que llega tarde a las reuniones?, vi cuando Alfred fue a abrir pero no vi quien entro… seguramente algo relacionado con el millonario Wayne, el mayordomo se disculpo al entrar en el comedor y se acerco a Raven, le dijo unas palabras en el oído y ella asintió…

_ Con permiso

Se retiro de la mesa, yo tenía curiosidad por saber pero… no creo que sea nada grave…

* * *

Raven POV:

¿Quién querría hablar conmigo?, nadie, absolutamente nadie me visita en casa de Bruce Wayne y mucho menos alguien que quiera "hablar"

_ ¿Quién será?

Camine hacia donde me había indicado Alfred que me esperaba, la verdad que era muy extraño, ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere hablar en la cocina?, al entrar vi a un hombre frente a mi, vestía normal, no note nada extraño en el, estaba recargado en la barra, no me miraba, su semblante y su aura me eran desconocidas… pero…

_ Te desapareces cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles ¿no?

… Nightwing… claro… decidió enfrentarme, cara a cara…

_ ¿Vienes hasta aquí solo para reclamarme?, que gentil

_ No vine para ser gentil, vine para llevarme a mi hijo

El parecía estar tomando una decisión muy difícil por lo que veía cambios de expresión en su rostro pero no sentía culpa de su parte, ni remordimiento, de verdad estaba decidido a llevárselo

_ No te dejare, Ricky es mi hijo y tu… no significas nada para el

_ También es mi hijo

_ No fuiste tu quien lo encontró

_ Pero fui yo quien lo salvo

_ Eso no te da el derecho

_ ¡Me da todo el derecho!

_ ¡Baja la voz!

Le dije yo también intentando no gritar mucho, no quería que nadie nos escuchara

_ ¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes miedo de que se enteren que eres una mala madre?, o tal vez porque allá afuera esta tu amante

_ Si crees que me lastimas con esas palabras con esas palabras te equivocas, por mi puedes tirarte de la torre mas alta o… mejor ¿Por qué no sales a gritarle a todo el mundo que eres un cobarde?

Se acerco a mi furioso, me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y prácticamente me empujo hacia la barra donde el había estado hace unos segundos

_ Cobarde o no… te voy a quitar al niño y te quedaras sola como siempre debiste estar

Iba a responderle pero Bruce se me adelanto

_ ¿Escuche bien Richard?

_ No te metas Bruce

Le dijo sin apartar la vista de mi, pero seguía apretándome cada vez mas

_ Me lastimas, suéltame

Trate de que me soltara pero lo único que conseguí fue que me lastimara mas

_ ¡Richard!

Bruce lo separo de mi, me dolían los brazos y estaban un poco rojos

_ ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!

_ ¡No me hables de esa manera!

_ ¡Entonces deja de meterte en mi vida!

_ ¿Tu vida?... tu no tienes vida, no eres héroe ni hombre…

_ Cállate

_... llevas una doble vida, no sabes quien eres… estas muerto…

_ ¡Cállate!

Estuvo a punto de golpearme pero Bruce lo detuvo

_... ¡No me callo!, eres un ser vacio, no vales nada y tal vez por eso elegiste por esposa a una asesina

_ ¿De que estas hablando?

_ Que te lo diga ella, pero… si quieres guerra, te la daré

Y sin mas palabras de por medio salí de ahí, vi venir a Diana, si, las personas que Bruce había invitado a la cena eran superhéroes como alguna vez lo fui yo, sin querer escaparon un par de lagrimas de mis ojos

_ Raven, escuchamos los gritos… ¿estas bien?

_ Si Diana

Las limpie de inmediato

_ ¿Qué te paso en los brazos?

_ Nada, volvamos ¿si?

_ De acuerdo

Camine junto a ella, sabia que no me había creído del todo pero ¿Qué importaba ya?, los invitados incluido Cyborg estaban de pie y muy inquietos, Cyborg se acerco a mi, me examino con la mirada y noto el color rojo en mis brazos

_ Era el ¿cierto?

Menciono en voz baja, tal vez no quería meterme mas en problemas

_ Si

_ Ese pequeño imbécil me va a escuchar

_ No Cyborg, ya basta, dejemos todo esto en paz

_ Pero… ¿estas bien?

_ Si, no te preocupes

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Me había prometido que esto no iba a pasar, que no discutiría con ella y que trataría de solucionar las cosas como una persona civilizada pero el maldito recuerdo de su mentira me hacia echar a la basura toda mi racionalidad

_ No puedo creerlo Richard, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tantas estupideces?, te desconozco hijo

_ No soy tu hijo

_ Legalmente lo eres, así que compórtate como tal, ya no eres un niño

_ Precisamente porque ya no lo soy vengo por el mío

_ Yo no habría querido que las cosas se salieran de control pero ahora que sabes que tienes un hijo… no puedo evitar sentir culpa por habértelo ocultado…

_ Si sientes tanta culpa como dices entonces ayúdame a llevármelo, lejos de ella

_ La siento hijo, pero no como para ayudarte en tal locura

_ Entonces no me detengas

_ Escúchate, ¿es así como piensas educarlo?, piensa un poco las cosas… el niño no sabe que eres su padre, aun esta recuperándose del trauma de haber sido secuestrado, ama y reconoce a su madre, no hay otra persona mas importante para el que ella, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te pregunte por su madre?, solo lograras que te odie

_ ¿Por qué la proteges tanto?

_ Ya te lo había dicho

_ ¿Por qué Bruce?, ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de mi dolor?

_ Estoy seguro que ella se pregunta lo mismo que tu en este instante, hijo… solo te pido una cosa, allá afuera hay un niño que necesita de su madre y a su padre, juntos, no peleados te pido también que no armes ningún escándalo y que pienses las cosas antes de actuar

_ ¿Cómo, como Bruce?, si cada vez que la veo siento que… quisiera…

_ ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella?, ¿piensas acaso que no ha sido difícil lidiar con esta situación?, tu no la has visto sufrir como yo Dick

_ Me oculto que tenia un hijo

_ Tal vez no fue la manera correcta de decírtelo pero, entiéndela, estaba desesperada

_ Solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo

_ ¿Y tu mujer?, ¿ella ya no significa nada para ti?

_ Dios sabe que la amo mas que a mi vida

_ Entonces por ese amor que dices sentir te pido que evites las discusiones, no empeores las cosas

_ Lo intentare, lo prometo

_ Bien, ahora… quiero que te tranquilices, en el comedor están integrantes de la liga y no quiero problemas, te quedaras a cenar con nosotros, te pido prudencia

_ De acuerdo, lo hare

Bruce tenia razón, al menos intentaría mantenerme bajo control por una vez en mi vida, no quería que mi hijo me odiara, ni mucho menos perderlo, me senté al lado de Bruce, me sentía observado por todos

_ Se que algunos escucharon lo de hace unos momentos pero les pido disculpas, que olvidemos ese incidente y tengamos una noche agradable

_ A mi me parece bien, y disculpa Bruce pero me estoy muriendo de hambre

Bueno ahora ya sabía de donde había sacado su "encanto" Roy

_ Alfred, puedes servir ya

El buen Alfred, siempre al pendiente de el, había olvidado el sabor de su comida, durante un rato la pasamos bien, mi hijo se había dormido en sus brazos, se disculpo y subió a acostarlo, algunos de los presentes también se retiraron y Bruce fue a despedirlos, antes de que Cyborg pudiera decirme algo me escabullí hasta donde estaba Raven, la puerta estaba entre abierta, el niño estaba acostado y ella buscaba algo en los cajones, regreso con una pijama

_ Ricky, hijo despierta

El abrió con pesadez los ojos

_ ¿Ya es de día?

_ Aun no mi amor, pero quiero que me ayudes a ponerte la pijama ¿si?

_ Si mami

Como pudo lo desvistió, el niño se estaba cayendo de sueño, lo acostó nuevamente dándole un beso en la frente

_ ¿Mami?

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Te puedes qudal hata que me duema?

_ Si cariño

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el suelo y comenzó a acariciar su cabecita, no tardo en dormirse, iba a entrar pero ella se levanto y limpio una lagrima traviesa, se sorprendió cuando al salir casi choca conmigo, me miro por un segundo para luego evitarme y bajar las escaleras, yo tarde un poco mas en bajar, cuando volví a entrar al comedor Cyborg me acorralo contra la pared y estuvo a punto de golpearme si no es por Raven que justo en ese momento volteo

_ Cyborg no, no vale la…

Estuvo a punto de caer, Bruce la sostuvo y la llevo a sentar a una silla

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, tal vez fue el disgusto de hace rato

_ ¿Quieres que llame al medico?

_ No, ya paso

_ Tu y yo pequeño demonio tenemos una charla pendiente

Me advirtió Cyborg en forma de amenaza, no era momento para eso Raven había estado a punto de desmayarse y todo por mi culpa, ayudamos a Bruce a recoger todo mientras yo buscaba como acercarme a ella sin meter la pata pero no tuve la oportunidad en cuanto terminamos Raven se desapareció, supuse que estaba cansada y se fue a dormir, nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, solo esperaba que mañana las cosas no se pusieran peor

* * *

Raven POV:

Tenia un ligero dolor de cabeza causado tal vez por el mareo que sentí pero no le di importancia, tantas cosas juntas en un día no me hacían bien, es por eso que no le dije a nadie que necesitaba descansar y me fui a dormir, me puse una pijama calientita y cómoda, solo por hoy no quería saber de problemas familiares, ya tenia suficiente

Al día siguiente:

_ ¡Mami, mami, despierta!

No otra vez, Ricky brincaba sobre mi cama, aun persistía ese dolor de cabeza aunque menor que ayer, abrí los ojos despacio

_ ¡Mami, levatate!

_ Hijo aun es temprano vuelve a la cama

_ ¡Mami, ven, mida!

Dejo de saltar y prácticamente me saco de la cama a jalones, sin suéter, me llevo hasta la escalera, debajo de ella estaba el árbol que Bruce había puesto hace como una semana, siguió jalándome hasta llegar abajo

_ ¡Mida mami ya es navidad!

Bueno no podía culparlo, era un niño y su ilusión de la navidad no eran para menos, me puse a su altura

_ ¿Por qué no abres uno?

_ ¿Puedo?

_ Ve

Corrió hacia las cajas con moño y escogió una cajita larga de color negro aterciopelada y me la entrego

_ Eta tiene tu nombe mami

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si

_ Ve por el tuyo

Volvió por una caja mas grande, mientras que yo me senté en el sofá, abrí la cajita era un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, debía valer una fortuna, cosa que solo una persona podría pagar… Bruce, Ricky puso en el sofá una caja no muy grande como las que todavía estaban ahí, comenzó a abrirlo

_ ¡Mida mami es un coche!

_ Que bonito

_ Voy pod otro

Regreso con una caja aun mas grande, esa tuvo que arrastrarla

_ ¿Y que es?

_ Un juego de bombedos

Mientras iba por otro Bruce y Cyborg bajaron por la escalera, Bruce me dio un abrigo que inmediatamente me puse

_ Gracias, por esto también

_ De nada

_ ¡Abelito mida!

_ ¿Te gusto todo?

_ Toda vía no abdo esos pero me gustan mucho mis juguetes abelito

_ Hey aun falta que abras lo que yo te traje

_ ¡¿Qué es tío Cybod?

_ ¿Me acompañas al auto?

_ ¡Si!

Cyborg se lo llevo de la mano hasta el garaje y ambos volvieron minutos después, Ricky en ¿un carro?, claro Cyborg se lo había hecho

_ ¡Mami mi tío Cybod me regalo un carro para mi!

_ ¿Y ya le agradeciste?

_ Gracias tío Cybod

_ Solo lo mejor para mi sobrino

Después de la emoción del carro volvió con los que aun quedaban en la sala, los tres nos sentamos a observarlo, Bruce le había comprado demasiados juguetes y… aquí falta alguien, le pregunte a Bruce, estaba completamente segura que tuvo que quedarse, el no lo dejaría marchar

_ Supongo que aun esta dormido

Bueno era algo, termino de desenvolver el ultimo y corrió para enseñármelo, luego de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero llego Alfred

_ Amo Bruce encontré a este pequeño espía en el patio

_ ¡Un perro!

¿Qué demonios hace un perro en la mansión?, ¿Quién lo trajo?, corrió para acariciarlo, el perro lo recibió a lengüetazos

_ ¿De donde lo sacaste Alfred?

_ Estaba en el patio señor

_ ¿Quién lo trajo?

_ Yo

Volteamos hacia la escalera, claro el único que faltaba, ¿no pudo haber traído otra cosa que no fuera un perro?

_ ¿Te gusta Ricky?

_ Si señor

_ ¿Cómo se dice hijo?

_ Gracias

_ De nada…

Desayunamos y luego salí a despedir a Cyborg, tenía planeado quedarse hasta mañana pero le pedí que no lo hiciera probablemente Nightwing querría hablar otra vez y si las cosas salían mal pues yo no podría detenerlos así que preferí solucionarlo a mi manera

_ Ya se fue, ¿de que quieres "hablar"?

_ Primero, no me hables en ese tono, segundo quiero que le digas a mi hijo quien soy

_ No puedo decírselo solo así

_ Tráelo yo se lo diré

_ Se lo diré yo a mi manera

_ ¿Otra mentira?

_ ¿Quieres que le diga o no?

_ Tráelo

Sin mucho ánimo fui por mi hijo que curiosamente estaba jugando con el perro que le había traído su padre

_ Ricky… ven hijo… hay algo que tenemos que hablar

Me puse a su altura

_ ¿De que mami?

_ De tu papa

_ ¿Va a venir?

_ Algo así, ¿me acompañas?

_ Si mami

Lo tome de la mano y camine junto a el hasta la sala, ahí estaba el, sentado, cuando nos vio se levanto y se hinco en el suelo justo como lo había hecho yo antes

_ Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

_ Bien, mi mami dice que tenemos que hablar

_ Si, ¿Tienes idea de que?

_ Dice que es po mi papa

_ Así es… Ricky… yo soy tu papa

Dios, no tenia que decírselo así, ¿Qué le pasa?, el niño volteo a verme como si se tratara de una broma

_ Si hijo

_ ¡No!, ¡No te quiedo!, ¡Vete!

Yo también me hinque y lo abrace, luego trate de explicarle

_ Hijo, quieras o no ese hombre frente a ti, es tu padre, tu siempre me preguntaste quien era y yo…

_ Pero… yo no quiero que sea mi papa, quiero a mi papa Gar

_ Eso no se puede hijo, el no es tu papa

_ Mami, dile que se vaya, no quiero que sea mi papa

Volvió a abrazarme, Richard lo separo de mi lentamente y lo sostuvo como al principio

_ Hijo… yo no puedo exigirte que me quieras, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, tampoco te pido que me llames "papa" si no lo sientes, te pido que si no quieres tratarme como tu padre… al menos me trates como un amigo, ¿Qué dices?

Me miro

_ Suena bien

_ Esta bien… mami ¿ya me puedo id a jugar?

_ Si ve

* * *

Una semana después:

No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, hace una semana estábamos bien pero ahora Nightwing no deja de querer que "hablemos", siempre dice que esta vez no discutiremos pero siempre acabábamos haciéndolo, ya estaba harta de esta situación

_ Ya regresamos

_ ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?

_ ¿Aun sigues molesta?

_ ¿Aun sigues siendo un cretino?

_ Dejémonos de niñerías ¿quieres?

_ ¿Le llamas a las discusiones niñerías?

_ Basta ya, no quiero pelear contigo

_ Es lo que has hecho desde que llegaste

_ Eso no es verdad

_ Claro que lo es, siempre que intentas saber algo me gritas

_ Porque tu no cooperas

_ ¿Qué?, demonios si fui yo quien te dijo que estaba dispuesta a decirte la verdad

_ Tal vez es otra de tus mentiras

_ Lárgate, ¡Lárgate!

Trate de sacarlo a empujones pero se resistió y me empujo a la cama

_ Estoy harto…

Cerró la puerta con seguro

_... quiero que en este mismo instante me lo digas todo

_ ¿Todo?

_ Si

_ De acuerdo, ¿preguntas o inicio yo?

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_ Por tus mentiras, tus engaños y… por tu esposa

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

_ Ella dijo que nunca me amaste, que solo jugaste conmigo y creo que lo hiciste

_ ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo de esto?

_ Porque después te encontré con ella, la besabas, luego me dijo que…

_ ¿Qué?

_... que habían pasado la noche juntos

_ Eso es mentira

_ Entonces no lo era, ella era mi mejor amiga, nunca dejo de amarte y consiguió que la hicieras tu esposa

_ No creo que haya sido una razón

_ Eso solo fue el inicio, después que los encontré juntos, pensé en irme pero decidí que teníamos que hablarlo, esa noche, no te apareciste en la torre, ni tu ni ella, tal vez no estaba mintiendo del todo

_ No recuerdo que sucedió esa noche, solo se que no estabas cuando desperté

_ Decidí que debía irme, era lo mejor

_ ¿A dónde fuiste?

_ Al centro, con el poco dinero que tenia rente un departamento y me quede ahí

_ ¿Qué hay del embarazo?

_ Pensaba decírtelo la noche que te ausentaste, lo había descubierto recién aunque ya tenia sospechas

_ ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esas sospechas?

_ Quería estar segura antes de decirte cualquier cosa

_ ¿Por qué no regresaste para decírmelo?

_ Lo hice, regrese, cuando tenía cuatro meses, ninguno estaba en casa excepto ella, le dije absolutamente todo y prometió que te lo diría

_ Nunca menciono algo, ¿Qué paso después?

_ Unos días mas tarde llego a mi departamento y me dio un sobre con dinero, dijo que tu no lo querías que por eso lo mandabas y que si quería regresar que lo hiciera, pero sin el

_ Jamás diría algo como eso, ¿Qué hay de Logan?

_ Me encontró en la librería donde solía ir, el dueño me empleo no hubo mucho problema y le hice jurar que no te diría nada porque prefería no regresar a deshacerme de mi hijo

_ ¿Y decidiste que el seria su padre?

_ No, nunca fue así, siempre lo mantuve al margen de la vida de Ricky

_ Si es verdad lo que dices… ¿Dónde entra Bruce en la historia?

Me levante de la cama y fui a la ventana, era tan horrible tener que recordar ese día

_ Gracias a el estamos vivos

_ No entiendo

_ Cuando cumplí el quinto mes… tu esposa se presento, yo no me sentía muy bien, el dueño me permitió salir a tomar aire y ella… trato de matarnos

_ Eso no puede ser posible, me estas diciendo esto solo porque estas celosa

_ No estuviste ahí para verlo, en cambio Bruce…

Tenia un nudo en la garganta y algunas lagrimas escaparon

_... Bruce a pesar de no tener simpatía por mi, me ayudo que es mas de lo que tu has hecho

_ No, es mentira

_ ¿Quieres una prueba?

_ Si

Me di la vuelta y me descubrí el estomago, tenia una cicatriz en el lado inferior izquierdo

_ ¿Te parece suficiente?

_ ¿Cuándo… cuando nació?

_ El día que te casaste

_ Entonces ninguno asistió por que… mi hijo estaba naciendo

_ Así es, estas cuatro paredes son testigo de que digo la verdad

_ Nació en casa

_ Ahora que ya lo sabes vete, quiero estar sola

_ Perdóname, perdóname por haber dudado de ti

_ No puedo perdonarte

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque me trataste como una… zorra, me juzgaste sin saber nada, ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?

Mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos

_ Se que hice mal, pero necesito que me perdones

_ Vete Nightwing, si quieres mi perdón gánatelo, ve con tu esposa ella te necesita mas que yo

_ No, tu eres la única, arreglare esto, te lo prometo

_ No quiero que arregles nada, ya hiciste tu vida déjame hacer la mía

_ Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que estoy arrepentido…

Mi estado emocional no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, otra vez tenia ese mareo, tuve que sostenerme del marco de la ventana

_... ¿Estas bien?

_ No, necesito estar sola

El mareo no pasaba, y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza, Nightwing me sostuvo un momento y trato de llevarme a la cama pero no pudo porque me desvanecí en sus brazos…

* * *

Nightwing POV:

Tenia que llamar a un medico, si la primera vez que tuvo ese mareo no se desmayo esta vez el estrés lo había logrado, la recosté sobre la cama, estaba un poco mas pálida, salí a las escaleras

_ ¡Bruce, Alfred quien sea ayúdeme!

_ ¿Qué pasa Richard?

_ Llama a un medico, Raven se desmayo

Volví a dentro, el medico no tardo mucho y ella aun seguía inconsciente, el medico pidió que lo dejáramos trabajar, al cabo de por lo menos 1 hora salió de la habitación

_ ¿Qué tiene?

_ Nada anormal

_ ¿Entonces?

_ En su estado es normal pero ha estado sometida a mucho estrés y preocupaciones, tal vez discusiones

_ No entiendo ¿Cómo que su estado?

_ Esta embarazada…

* * *

**¿Que cosa?, vaya el nene no lo quiere como papa y va a ser papa de nuevo, ¿todo se arreglara con este nuevo bebe?, todo al descubierto ¿que hara Nightwing?**

**Almafuerte: mmm en la serie JAMAS se han besado (ojala lo hicieran), lo de la boda es porque esta bajo el control de papi Trigon, ella es mala, mata al sacerdote y quiere meterles a todos semillas malignas pero yo que sepa NUNCA se caso con Star, lo intento que es diferente, por ahi en un articulo lei que volvian como novios otra vez pero como su relacion ya estaba... muerta no creian que llegaran a mas lejos del noviazgo, solo eso se, la que tiene mas experiencia en comics es Isabella, si la contacto luego te explico mejor, eso si night besa a raven en el comic y le dice que la ama pero no se, el ha tenido a varias que ya tiene fama de mujeriego**

**gracias por lo del lemmon, la verdad es que la primera vez que hice uno sali corriendo al baño a bomitar, (fue una violacion), esto esta mas tranquilo, pero igual me costo mucho trabajo, ¿cuantos caps mas le calculas?, esto se termina! gracias por leer**

Deeestiny: jeje es que ya tenia la mitad y pues lo demas se me ocurrio haciendo mi tarea jaja, creeme tal vez todos piensen que con este final las cosas se van a arreglar pero aun falta para eso por lo pronto aun queda sufrimiento, y dick va a sufrir mucho, digo ya sufre porque su hijo no lo quiere pero el otro si lo querra?, mmm se me hace que no jaja

**RxR4ever: pues espero que me digas como se te hizo este cap porque no estaba del todo inspirada pero algo logre (supongo), pues no se si vaya a durar lo que esperas porque yo le calculo tres capitulos mas y se acaba, ya se dijo todo pero es cierto aun falta descubrir ¿quien planeo el secuestro?, algo asi pero probablemente lo descubras en el proximo capitulo, Raven quiere matar a Logan y si Night se entera ten por seguro que si lo mata, gracias por los saludos e igual para ti, creo que esa parte de quien toca la puerta era algo obvia gracias por leer**


	13. Juego de niños

Juego de niños

De regreso a la torre pensaba en la situación, por un lado estaba mas que emocionado, contento, no cabía en mi de la alegría que sentía al saber que volvería a ser padre pero por otro lado estaba ella, a la que había hecho mi esposa, mi maldición fue no haber escuchado a mi corazón cuando me decía a gritos que mi Raven tenia motivos suficientes para haberse marchado sin decir nada, ella siempre lo supo, la enveneno en mi contra para que se fuera, separarnos y acabar con mis ilusiones, pero eso ahora ya no importaba, necesitaba acabar con esta farsa, tenia un hijo maravilloso, una mujer hermosa y un bebe en camino, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?, solo ser libre para casarme con ella, la mujer que realmente amaba y que me amaba, al llegar note que todo estaba muy tranquilo, ¿Dónde podrán estar?, camine hacia el living, así era mejor no quería toparme con esa mujer y decirle lo mucho que la odiaba… al parecer todo me salía mal

_ Richard, cariño ¿Dónde has estado?

Vino hasta mi y me abrazo, todos estaban ahí mirándonos, Cyborg hizo un gesto de desaprobación, me separe de ella

_ No es asunto tuyo

_ Richard no me hables así estaba preocupada, te desapareciste una semana, se suponía que pasarías navidad aquí y no lo hiciste, y llegas el primero de enero de un año que inicia y de quien sabe donde

_ Por favor deja de fingir que te importa

_ Me importas

_ ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa!

_ Dick por favor, no seas así conmigo

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué… que?

_ ¿Por qué quieres acabar con todo lo que amo?

_ No se de que estas hablando

_ Claro que lo sabes, sabes perfectamente de que te estoy hablando ¡ya deja de fingir!

_ Estuviste con ella ¿no es cierto?

_ Si, estuve con mi mujer y mi hijo

_ ¿Y yo donde quedo?

_ Tú, deberías estar en la cárcel por intento de asesinato

_ ¿De… que estas… hablando?

_ Tu nerviosismo es evidente, trataste de matar a mi hijo y a mi mujer y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar

_ Es mentira

_ ¡No lo es y lo sabes perfectamente! Y lárgate antes que haga una locura

_ ¿Piensas volver con ella?

_ Creo que la respuesta es algo obvia

_ No me puedes hacer eso yo te amo

_ No, no me amas, si de verdad sintieras amor por mi, hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por no tomar un lugar que no te corresponde a mi lado

_ No lo entiendes

_ La que no entiende eres tu, esto se acabo, iniciare los tramites de divorcio y tendrás que firmarlos

_ ¡Nunca!, no voy a firmar nada si tus planes son regresar con esa zorra

_ ¡Mucho cuidado con lo que dices!, no voy a permitir que sigas insultándola

_ Has lo que quieras pero no te voy a dar el divorcio

_ Ya lo veremos

Salió del living muy enfadada y con lagrimas en los ojos pero era mi deber enmendar el error que cometí y esta vez nada ni nadie me detendría para ser feliz, respire hondo y me fui a sentar en un banco cerca de la barra, necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, no quería fallas…

_ ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

_ No me digas que no lo sabias

_ Raven nunca me dijo nada de esto, siempre que le preguntaba me evadía

_ ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera dicho?, ¿También me lo habrías ocultado?

_ No lo se

_ Déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?

Hizo lo que le pedí, supongo que al menos eso merecía, la soledad

_ No creo que eso sea lo único que te pasa Nightwing

_ No estoy de humor para tus reclamos Cyborg, si quieres matarme hazlo luego que me divorcie ¿si?

_ No quiero reprocharte nada, me has demostrado que de verdad te importa Raven

_ No solo ella, también mis hijos

_ ¿Ya le dijiste al niño?... espera… ¿tus hijos?

_ Lo sabe y me odia… Raven esta embarazada de nuevo

_ Wow… ¿Cuánto…?

_ No lo se, me acabo de enterar

_ ¿Y que piensas hacer?

_ Iniciar el divorcio lo mas rápido que pueda… si tan solo te hubiera escuchado

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Del acuerdo prematrimonial

_ Lo hiciste

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo firmaste, Star también lo hizo, tu llegaste un poco mas que tomado ese día y… te hice firmarlo, de Star no fue mucho problema

_ ¿Lo tienes?

_ Hombre por supuesto ¿Qué pregunta?

_ Cyborg ¿crees que… puedas dármelo?

_ No solo te lo voy a dar sino que yo me encargare de los trámites, quiero que estés al pendiente de Raven y mis sobrinos

_ ¿Hablas en serio?

_ Nunca que hablado mas en serio

_ Gracias Cyborg, de verdad muchas gracias

_ De nada, solo con una condición

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Que la hagas feliz, solo eso

_ Lo hare, lo juro

_ Iniciare de inmediato

_ Cyborg… ¿Por qué motivo hiciste el acuerdo?

_ Alta traición, después de todo no podía poner "infidelidad" o ¿si?, era lo mas obvio que podía poner

_ Claro, necesito llamar a Gótica

_ Hazlo, yo voy a la ciudad

_ Bien, gracias de nuevo

_ No hay de que

* * *

Una semana después:

Ciudad Gótica:

Bruce no estaba en la mansión, Ricky estaba afuera en el patio jugando con el perrito que le había regalado, Alfred al pendiente de el, lo salude cuando volteo a verme, luego subí al cuarto de Raven, toque pero ella no me contesto así que decidí entrar, la vi recostada de lado en la cama, me senté al pie de esta

_ Amor ¿estas bien?

_ Vete

Me contesto con debilidad en su voz, como si hubiese estado llorando

_ ¿Qué sucede Raven?

_ Nada quiero que te vayas

_ No lo hare, ¿estuviste llorando?

_ Eso no te importa

_ Puede hacerle daño al bebe

_ El bebe…

Se incorporo y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama

_... no voy a tenerlo

_ ¿Qué?

_ No quiero otro hijo

_ ¿Estas loca?, no puedes decir que no quieres al ser que esta dentro de ti

_ Ya tengo un hijo no quiero mas

Me levante y fui hasta ella, me hinque en el suelo

_ No digas tonterías, este bebe es mi hijo también y quiero tenerlo

_ Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no lo llevas nueve meses en el vientre, tu no tienes que sufrir al dar a luz y tu… no tienes porque decidir sobre mi embarazo

_ No compliques las cosas, este bebe y nuestro hijo están aquí para unirnos Raven

_ A ti y a mi no nos une nada, excepto la responsabilidad de velar por Ricky

_ ¿Qué hay de este bebe?

_ Tiene que desaparecer

_ Pues no, no voy a permitir que hagas tal locura

_ ¡No es tu decisión, quieras o no voy a hacerlo!

_ ¡Tu no vas a hacer nada que ponga en riesgo la vida de ese bebe!

Ambos nos levantamos enojados, si las cosas seguían así era probable que yo mismo pusiera en riesgo las vidas de mi hijo y mi mujer

_ ¡Tu no decides sobre mi embarazo y voy a deshacerme de el!

La tome del brazo con fuerza

_ Intenta hacerlo y me vas a conocer

_ ¿Me vas a pegar?

_ No me retes

_ No te metas en mis decisiones

_ Estas advertida

La arroje sobre la cama, no quería mas discusiones, le había prometido a Cyborg no pelear con ella y hacer todo lo posible así que decidí salir de ese cuarto y mejor estar con mi hijo

_ Alfred ¿podrías dejarme un momento con mi hijo?

_ Si amo Dick

_ Gracias

El niño se acerco a mí con una carita de inocencia

_ ¿Y mami?, hace musho que no juega co migo

_ Tu mami esta un poco cansada hijo, pero yo puedo jugar contigo

_ Quiedo que sea mi mami

_ Es mejor que te vayas Richard

Al parecer estaba más que decidida a llevarme la contraria

_ ¡Mami!

Corrió a abrazarla

_ Hola mi amor, oye ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?

_ ¡Si yo quiero ir!

_ Entonces vámonos

_ De ninguna manera, tu tienes que descansar

_ Oblígame… ven vamos por un suéter

La tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la escalera, pase una de mis manos por mi cara, esta vez no iba a hacer lo que se le pegara la gana, la seguí y volví a tomarla del brazo antes de que subieran

_ Que te quede claro que esta vez no voy a permitir que hagas tu voluntad

_ Déjame en paz

_ Quédate aquí hijo

Pase uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y la cargue escaleras arriba

_ ¡Richard suéltame!

_ Grita todo lo que quieras, tu de aquí no sales

La deje en el suelo de la habitación y cerré la puerta, del otro lado ella gritaba para que la dejara salir

_ ¡Richard déjame salir!

_ No hasta que me digas que desistirás de esa decisión

_ ¡No voy a desistir!

_ Entonces te vas a quedar ahí todo el día

_ ¡Richard abre!

Trato de forzar la puerta pero yo no iba a ceder, escuche un quejido de su parte probablemente por su rabieta

_ Richard abre por favor

_ No, sabes cual es la condición

_ Por favor, abre, me duele

_ No voy a caer Raven

_ No estoy mintiendo… abre, te lo suplico

_ Dime que desistes y serás libre…

Ya no escuche mas sus suplicas, estaba comenzando a creer que no mentía, escuche algo romperse dentro

_... ¿Raven?... responde

Decidí abrir la puerta, pensé que trataría de cruzarme pero no lo hizo, la vi tirada en el suelo, no era broma, corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos

_ Raven despierta

No me respondía, volví a cargarla y la lleve hasta la cama, tome el teléfono y llame al medico que la había atendido, dijo que no tardaría pero estaba realmente preocupado

_ ¿Poque mami eta domida?

_ Hijo… Alfred llévatelo por favor

_ Amo Ricky venga por favor

_ No quelo qudame co mi mami

_ Esta bien ven aquí

Se acerco a mí y yo lo cargue en mis piernas

_ Alfred, no tarda en llegar el medico por favor esta al pendiente ¿si?

_ Si amo

Después que se fue yo mire a mi niño, ya no sonreía, su carita estaba triste

_ Mira mi amor, mami se siente un poquito mal pero el doctor ya viene para revisarla

_ ¿Poque mami se siete mal?

_ Porque tu mami… esta cansada y eso hace que se sienta mal

_ ¿Ya no mamos a ir al paque?

_ Hoy no hijo, cuando mami se recupere iremos los tres ¿si?

_ Si, yo quelo que mi mami se poga bien

_ Entonces vamos a esperar a que llegue el doctor para saber que tiene

Unos minutos mas esperamos, el medico llego y lo dejamos solo con ella, cuando se abrió la puerta el medico tenia una cara de funeral

_ ¿Qué tiene mi mujer doctor?

_ Tuvo un pequeño sangrado, al parecer sigue padeciendo mucho estrés y preocupaciones… ¿ha hecho algún esfuerzo?

_ Ehh… hace rato, ¿pero… se va a recuperar verdad?

_ Si, si sigue al pie de la letra mis recomendaciones, no debe hacer esfuerzos, cargar pesado y comer bien, necesita descansar mucho y evitar las emociones fuertes

_ ¿Algo mas?

_ Voy a hacerle una receta, necesita acido fólico y vitaminas

_ Claro

_ Bien, dejare la receta con Alfred y luego hablare con tu padre

_ Si no hay problema, muchas gracias

El medico bajo y nosotros entramos, estaba despierta

_ ¡Mami!, ¿Ya te sietes bien?

_ Si mi amor

_ ¿Ya podemos ir al paque?

_ No hijo, mami tiene que descansar

_ Ricky te prometo que mañana iremos ¿si mi cielo?

_ Si mami

Pasamos el resto del día cuidandola, hasta que Bruce llego, Alfred le había contado lo que sucedió, ambos nos llevamos una gran reprimenda y después de eso Diana que llego junto con Bruce se encerró en el cuarto con Raven, supongo que para hablar del tema en cuestión, Bruce no había querido decirme nada por no alarmarme pero la verdad era dura y yo no iba a permitir perder a uno de mis hijos por un capricho, los necesitaba

* * *

**Vaya sorpresa que le dio Rae a Dick, el estaba super emocionado y Rae le dice que no va a tener al bebe pobre Dick, gran cambio en la historia jeje**

**Deeestiny: bueno lo del embarazo tenia que ocurrir (por descuidados), digo se que las hormonas estuvieron al 100% pero ¿porque no se cuidan? pero en fin lo hehco hecho esta, Ricky no conocia a mas padre que a Gar pero Dick se lo va a ganar eso es seguro, ahora la cuestion es convencer a Rae de que no aborte, espero que esta actualizacion siga iluminadote el dia gracias por leer y comentar.**

Almafuerte: de nada y si le pregunte a Isabella y ella confirmo lo que te dije, que tal con lo que quiere hacer Rae? esta un poquito cucu no?, Isabella traduce comics en Ladroncorps, acaba de pasarme un comic super bueno es por eso que ella sabe un poco mas que yo pero no quita que sea buena en esto jeje, gracias por leer, saludos y comentarios.

**RxR4ever: Creo que Isabella me lo pego porque yo no era capaz de escribir sadismo pero heme aqui jeje, bueno ten en cuenta que el creia que ella lo habia abandonado asi como si nada, el no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien era ella es por eso que el capitulo anterior fue super largo, si tienes razon por eso Rae decidio ya no meterse porque solo conseguiria otra discusion despues de todo Ricky la quiere mucho, es su adoracion aqui entre nos, bueno tenia que pasar asi de una forma u otra a demas con lo que acaba de pasar como crees que este el pobre?, creo que ya sufrio mucho, aun no se si dejarlo ahi o hacerlos sufrir mas tu que opinas?**

Artemisa- Cazadora: descuida lo hare pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada para las otras historias es por eso que me urge terminar este y actualizar presisamente no more porque ya me tarde, no fuiste la unica que me lo pidio pero les pido paciencia ya mero termino dos caps maximo lo prometo, no mejor no prometo nada porque luego no cumplo pero de que se acaba se acaba

**gracias a todas por leer, un saludo y beso a todas!**


	14. Juego de niños II

Juego de niños II

Hace algunos minutos había hablado con Cyborg, necesitaba tener noticias de mi "asunto", esto no podía ser retrasado más tiempo, necesitaba hacer algo para detener su loca idea de abortar a nuestro hijo, no podía dejarla hacerlo, estaba desesperado y… necesitaba hablar con Raven de esto, subí las escaleras, la puerta estaba entreabierta, Diana estaba dentro ambas hablaban, no era correcto escuchar pero no tenia mas opción

_ Raven ya hemos hablado del tema, tienes que desistir de no querer a tu hijo

_ Yo lo quiero, sabes perfectamente que para mi un hijo es una bendición pero en esta situación… no estoy muy segura de tenerlo

_ Pero Dick quiere tener a su hijo, no puedes quitarle ese derecho

_ No se lo estoy quitando Diana, ya tiene un hijo que no lo quiere por mi culpa, ¿Qué esperas que haga cuando Ricky sea mas grande y me pregunte por su padre?, tendré que decirle que esta casado con otra mujer ¿y que va a pasar con este bebe?, ya no quiero sufrir Diana

_ ¿Dick que opina?

_ El quiere tenerlo pero yo…

_ Ambos tienen que estar de acuerdo, no puedes tomar una decisión tan a la ligera

_ Basta Diana ya no quiero escucharte, a nadie, estoy harta de la situación, Dick… quiera o no tendrá que aceptar que no tendré a este niño

_ No puedes hacer eso, el también tiene derecho

_ ¡Al diablo con su derecho, este bebe crece dentro de mi no de el y yo no quiero tenerlo!, ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

Diana estaba hincada en el suelo frente a Raven, ella comenzó a llorar y Diana trato de consolarla sentándose también a su lado

_ Cálmate por favor, te va a hacer daño

_ Déjame sola por favor

_ Solo promete que no harás una locura y esperaras a Dick

Asintió pero tal vez solo lo hizo para que la dejara sola, le dio un beso en la cabeza y casi suelta un grito cuando salió y choca conmigo, cerro la puerta, ella no me sintió, ¿Por qué?

_ Dick, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Me dijo en voz baja

_ Hace unos momentos, ¿Qué le sucede?

_ Esta mal, supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación

_ Si lo hice

_ Vamos al estudio

Bajamos las escaleras de nuevo y entramos al estudio de Bruce

_ Debe ser difícil esta situación ¿no?

_ Si lo es, pero no voy a desistir, Raven tiene que entender que no voy a permitir que mate a mi hijo

_ Dick yo también se lo he pedido, incluso Bruce pero… es… terca

_ Eso también lo se pero si estoy aquí es para no dejarla hacer una locura

_ ¿Qué has obtenido con tu hijo?

_ Nada, aun nada, el no me ve como su padre y ciertamente no espero que lo haga, Bruce tenia razón

_ ¿En que?

_ Me dijo que Ricky no me querría como su padre porque Raven siempre ha estado mas a su lado que yo pero ahora es diferente Diana, quiero a mi hijo, lo amo y a ese bebe que viene en camino

_ ¿Ya… te conto?

_ ¿El porque me abandono?, lo hizo

_ ¿Qué opinas de eso?

_ El divorcio es definitivo, no estaré mas con esa… mujer que intento matar a mi hijo

_ Haces bien, ahora mas que nunca Raven necesita sentir que la amas y que no la dejas sola

_ La amo Diana, siempre la ame y quiero estar el resto de mi vida con ella

_ ¿Le has hablado del divorcio?

_ No, Cyborg se encarga de eso, hace rato le llame y dijo que en cuanto tuviera algo me lo diría

_ Buena suerte

_ Gracias, voy a verla

_ Hazlo

Diana tenia razón, Raven me necesitaba, mi hijo y yo a ellos, cuando salí del estudio vi a Alfred tenia un sobre en la mano y cara de preocupación

_ Amo Dick, esto acaba de llegar

_ Gracias Alfred

Camine hacia las escaleras pero su voz atrajo mi atención

_ Si va a ver a la señorita, le sugiero que vaya en dirección contraria

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_ Cuando entro para hablar con la señorita Diana, ella y el niño salieron, no dijeron a donde

_ Maldita sea Raven… gracias los buscare

Ricky había querido ir al parque probablemente hayan ido, dios como me exasperaba que hiciera hasta lo imposible por hacerme enojar, salí en el auto de Bruce, lentamente recorrí el parque hasta dar con ellos, Raven maldita sea cargaba al niño, el perrito que le había dado iba a su lado, lo puso en el suelo y corrió a su lado hacia unos juegos, baje del auto un poco mas que furioso, cegado por su necedad de perder al bebe, camine hacia ella y rudamente la tome del brazo, me miro con sorpresa

_ Sube al auto en este momento

Le dije apretando los dientes, fui con mi hijo y lo tome bruscamente de la mano y lo jale

_ Suéltalo Richard

_ ¡Cállate y sube al auto!

_ Mami, mami

_ Lo estas lastimando

Intento que le quitara las manos de encima al niño, con la otra mano libre la tome a ella también y la jale de igual manera haciéndolos subir a ambos al auto, conduje sin mencionar palabra, el niño lloraba en su pecho mientras intentaba calmarlo

_ Shh ya mi amor ya paso, cálmate mi cielo

_ Ma- mami, me- me duele

_ Cierra tus ojitos mi vida, cuando los abras ya no te va a doler

No se exactamente que fue lo que le hizo pero de a poco comenzó a dejar de llorar y a calmarse

_ ¿Ya lo vez?, ya no duele ¿verdad?

_ N- no ma- mami

Después de estacionar baje aun furioso, ella no espero a que la sacara como la metí, bajo al niño y ella salió después, Alfred estaba esperando en la puerta principal, caminamos hasta el

_ Hazte cargo del niño

El y Raven me miraron como no entendiendo, la tome del brazo con fuerza y la hice subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto, cerré bruscamente la puerta y a ella sobre la cama

_ ¡¿A caso no lo entiendes?

_ ¡No!

Me retaba, si me hacia perder los estribos yo seria el causante de su aborto

_ ¡¿Qué quieres demostrar con eso ah?

_ ¡Que estoy harta de ti, que te odio, que quiero que te largues!

_ ¡No lo voy a hacer, ese bebe es mi hijo y tu no tienes derecho de quitármelo como lo hiciste con Ricky!

_ ¡Tengo mas derecho que tu porque crece en mi, porque soy su madre!

_ ¡Tú no tienes sentimientos, eres un monstruo!

_ ¡Tal vez lo sea pero tu eres peor que yo y sabes ¿porque?, porque te casaste con otra teniendo un hijo conmigo, tus hormonas te ganaron la batalla si realmente me amaras como dices nunca te hubieras casado con ella!

_ ¡Tu me orillaste, me abandonaste y mentiste, me mentiste teníamos un hijo y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!

_ ¡No, te equivocas, yo fui a decírtelo y ¿Qué obtuve?, que esa perra intentara matarme, ¿eso querías, que me matara?

_ ¡No, pero no me enfrentaste!

_ ¡¿Y como querías que lo hiciera? estaba sola y siempre lo estuve!

_ Me tienes aquí, apoyándote y que haces me dices que no quieres a ese bebe

_ ¡Pues si, no lo quiero y voy a deshacerme de el!

Camine hacia su tocador y arroje una par de cosas al aire que se estrellaron con la pared y se hicieron añicos

_ ¡Basta!

Me grito desde la cama, no podía detenerme, volví por ella y la lleve hasta la pared, me miraba con temor

_ ¿Cómo Raven?, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no quieras a ese bebe?

_ ¡De la misma manera en que me hubiera gustado no tener un hijo bastardo!

Y mi paciencia llego a su límite y también mi furia abofeteándola

_ ¡Richard!

Rápidamente Diana fue por ella y Bruce me saco de la habitación a base de fuerza

_ ¿Por qué demonios no puedes hacer las cosas como se deben?

_ Porque ella no me lo pone fácil

_ Tu tampoco se lo pones fácil

_ ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, si ve a deshacerte del bebe

_ No pero deberías tratar de comprenderla

_ Lo hago

_ No lo haces, siempre quieres arreglar las cosas con violencia

_ Es que no lo entiendes

_ Yo si lo entiendo, deberías disculparte con tu hijo

_ Mi hijo…

Bruce entro en el cuarto con Raven, mi hijo, mi pobre hijo que no tenia la culpa de nada, tenia razón, fui con el, estaba en su cuarto, lloraba, seguramente por su madre

_ Hijo…

_ ¡Vete, vete, no te quelo!

Camine hacia el y me hinque

_ Ricky, lamento haberte hecho daño y a mama también, perdóname por favor

_ Quelo ver a mi mami

_ No hijo, por el momento no es posible

_ ¿Poque?, mami estaba llorando, quelo verla, llemame con ella

_ Lo hare hijo pero mas tarde

_ Vete, quelo que mi abelito menga

_ Lo tendrás en un momento

Me levante y camine a la puerta, iba a salir pero…

_ ¿Papi?

Mis oídos me engañan o…

_ ¿Me llamaste papa?

_ Si, papi… ¿quiedes a mi mami?

_ Por supuesto hijo, tu y mama son lo mas importante para mi

_ Etoces ya no le gdites a mama, papi

_ Ya no hijo, te lo prometo

_ Dile a mami que la quelo mucho

_ Yo le digo

Salí, una parte de mi se sentía aliviado, por fin después de tanto tiempo, escucharlo llamarme "papa", era algo que simplemente no podía creer, ahora lo primordial, Raven y el asunto del sobre, creo saber lo que contenía, no era momento pero Raven debía saber probablemente podría ganar tiempo, volví a la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada pero eso no impedía que escuchara levemente lo que hablaban, nuevamente hacia algo incorrecto

_ Raven sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

_ Lo se pero… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ya no sea así?, ni usted ni Diana son eternos

_ En todo caso, todo lo que poseo pasara a manos de mi nieto… mis nietos y tú lo manejaras

_ A mi no me interesa el dinero, ¿se ha puesto a pensar que hubiera sido de Dick si usted no lo acoge?

_ Probablemente

_ Estaría muerto y lo sabe, un chico de esa edad y con el trauma de haber perdido a sus padres hubiera sido blanco fácil

_ Ese no es el tema

_ Lo es, usted sabe quienes fueron mis padres, ¿Qué será de mis hijos cuando me pregunten sobre los suyos?

_ Les dirás la verdad

_ Preferiría mentirles a decirles que su padre esta casado con otra mujer, que su madre solo fue una aventura para el y nada mas

_ Eso es mentira

Sin dudarlo un segundo entre siendo parte de la conversación y mas seguro de mi que nunca antes, le pedí a Bruce que se retirara

_ No tardare, lo prometo

_ Estaré con Ricky

Se fue dejándome solo con ella, tenia el sobre en mis manos, tan estúpidamente y cegado por la furia no lo había tomado cuando Alfred me lo dio, y ahora estaba aquí

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ ¿Importa?

_ Ricky… acaba de llamarme papa

_ Me alegro por ti

_ Me pidió que te dijera que te quiere mucho

_ No era necesario que tu me lo dijeras

_ El me lo pidió

_ Y si te pide que saltes de un precipicio ¿lo haces?

_ Probablemente

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Que leas esto

Le di el sobre, ella no lo tomo, lo miraba como bicho raro

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Ábrelo y lo sabrás

_ No tengo intensiones de leer ahora

_ Es importante

Me quito el sobre, aun estaba molesta, lo abrió y leyó el encabezado, me miro

_ Si lo que esta escrito ahí no te convence… yo mismo te llevare

Me miro por unos segundos mas y comenzó a leer, eran tres hojas mínimo, no tardo en terminar, aun no me miraba pero algo había logrado mostrándole el contenido del sobre, alzo la mirada unos segundos, eso fue todo para saber cual había sido su decisión

_ Lo siento

_ También yo

* * *

**vaya ¿que habra decidido raven al respecto?, muy bien probablemente el prox capitulo sea el final o tal vez me de el gusto de escribir uno mas aun no lo se pero para el proximo va a actuar starfire y no sera muy linda que digamos, se desata su furia! jeje gracias a todos por leer, por cierto hay una nueva historia en curso se llama ESTRELLA POLAR, al principio es medio aburridona pero para el cap 2 se ve mas la accion, me costo trabajo adaptarla.**

**Almafuerte: bueno hable con Isabella y ella como en muchos casos confirmo que NO no tienen ninguna hija, si lo dices por la pequeña Mary que Isabella describe en sus historias debo decirte que solo es creatividad de ella pero no, gracias al cielo no tienen una hija y si la tuvieran dudo que se llame como la mama de Dick, en cuanto a los comics yo me he leido desde el 1 al 9 de la tercera vida de rae, es decir cuando esta en la secundaria, DIOS MIO! que lio arman sus hermanos jeje si gustas puedo mandartelos por correo, estan en archivo winrar o descargalos de la pagina de Isabella, lo que te acomode mejor, en cuanto a tu pregunta de si rae va a abortar, ¿que piensas que decidio rae?, no quise ponerlo asi tan explicito pero creo que se entiende el rumbo, gracias por leer**

Artemisa-Cazadora: jaja muchas gracias, ya estoy escribiendo algunos de mis capitulos abandonados pronto veras alguno de ellos, tal vez el de NO MORE que ya lo tengo entre ceja y ceja, no se me ocurre nada!

**RxR4ever: mmm tanto como que tenga miedo no creo, se envalentona y le grita sus cosas al pobre de Dick, ¿lo has notado?, dime... en la conversacion de Bruce y Rae sale algo a relucir, no es muy notorio pero si lo cachaste se entiende, ese seria un motivo por el cual ella no quiere al bebe, sii! se divorcia aunque solo es la demanda aun falta, algo de lo que iba a poner era:**

**_ solo es la demanda, tu divorcio puede tarar meses, incluso años**

**y el le contestaba**

**_ No me importa cuanto tarde, lo unico que deseo en este momento es estar a tu lado**

**¿lindo no?, pero preferi dejarlo ahi, hay suspenso jeje, ¡querias que lo abortara!, niña es verdad que las mujeres embarazadas son muy suceptibles pero de ahi a no contradecirlas no lo se, yo creo que a dick se las quemo Kori de lo contrario seria todo amor y paz aunque suene hipie jeje, olvidalo! mi personaje principal No puede oyelo NO PUEDE! desaparecer si no que historia cuento?, no dudes que aun faltan cosas que aclarar como por ejemplo: ¿quien fue el que planeo el secuestro?, Slade no por supuesto y ¿Que decia el papel que leyo rae y que le dio Bruce?, ya lo veo venir jeje**

'_ Shasad Naoko_': jaja gracias por leer y decir tres veces que star esta loca, si lo esta y por eso las tiene que pagar, no se va a quedar sin castigo tenlo por seguro pero todavia hay alguna maldad que tiene que hacer antes de sufrir ella, ya lo veras.

**Gracias por compartir conmigo todo este tiempo, pronto seguire los anteriores lo prometo, por el moemnto no puedo mas que agradecerles**


	15. Uno mas

Uno más

_ Volvió con esa perra, estoy segura

No podía ser de otra forma, ahora que la zorra le había dicho que el bastardo era su hijo y sobre lo que le hice… se fue con ella, algunas cosas se rompieron cuando las arroje al suelo…

_ Te juro por mi vida estúpida que me vengare en ti y en tu pequeño bastardo

… por su culpa perdí a Richard, pero no… esto no podía pasar, lo voy a recuperar aunque sea lo último que haga, salí de mi cuarto en busca de alguno de esos plebeyos para que me dijeran donde encontrar a MI marido, escuche una conversación en la sala, me quede a una distancia prudente para que el sensor no me detectara, Gar estaba con Cyborg y ellos a su vez hablaban con… Richard

_ ¿Y… conseguiste algo, tiempo?

_ Si Cyborg, conseguí lo que quería

_ Entonces… ¿ya no…?

_ Tendremos al bebe

_ ¡Estupendo!

¿Qué?, no, esto no puede ser verdad, la zorra esta embarazada de nuevo, no, no, tienes que pagar por el daño que me has causado estúpida

_ Esto no se va a quedar así, te voy a matar, ahora si te voy a matar

En definitiva la tenia que sacar de la jugada de una manera u otra… solo tenia que encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, me fui nuevamente a mi habitación, planeare mi venganza en tu contra perra desgraciada

* * *

Changelling POV:

Aunque me dolió en el alma haberme enterado que Raven estaba nuevamente embarazada, no podía sentirme feliz por ella, después de todo lo que paso tenia derecho a ser feliz aunque no fuera conmigo

_ ¿Y… ya saben que es?

Tanto Cyborg como Nightwing me miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban esta reacción de mi parte

_ Me sorprende que lo preguntes, TÚ precisamente

_ Tengo mis motivos para redimirme

_ Aun no, es muy poco tiempo para saber que será

_ Salúdame a Raven y a tu hijo de mi parte

_ Lo hare

Y el que me importara su felicidad no quería decir que no me doliera haberla perdido para siempre… ironías de la vida, nunca fue mía, me levante y salí, sabia que me observaban pero no me importo, sufriría nuevamente el haber perdido a una de las mujeres que he amado

_ Si necesitas algo Cyborg, estaré en mi habitación

Asintió firme, esto era mi ruina, el amor nunca había sido para mí

* * *

Cyborg POV:

_ ¿Puedes creerlo?

_ La verdad es que no, pero lo prefiero lejos de mi familia

_ La ama y eso no podrás evitarlo

_ Si pero Raven no lo ama, ella tiene un hijo conmigo y otro que viene en camino

La sorpresa era poco para describir lo que había sentido cuando Gar hablo de esa manera

_ Si lo conozco como antes… no dejara de amarla pero tampoco se acercara a ella sabiendo que te ama

_ Eso espero

_ Y bueno… ¿Cuándo regresas?

_ En cuanto el medico diga que Raven puede regresar a sus actividades normales

_ Quiero que me cuentes cada detalle

_ Jaja, si lo hare, en cuanto todo este relativamente bien, regresare con la demanda para que continúes

_ Perfecto, salúdame a todos

_ De tu parte

Después de la pequeña video llamada a la baticueva, me senté en el sillón, todo estaba mejorando, mi pequeña Rae, había superado todos sus obstáculos y ahora con ayuda de Dick… estoy seguro que ambos saldrían a delante, como siempre debió haber sido, lo único que no encajaba en este cuento de hadas era Starfire, ella… según lo que Nightwing me había alcanzado a decir, era que intento matarla, aunque no sabia como, si se supone que el único que sabia de su paradero era Gar, supongo que al regreso de Night aclararía mis dudas sobre eso y muchas cosas mas

* * *

Changelling POV:

No puedo creer hasta donde llega su maldad, su… deseo de venganza, su obsesión por retener a un hombre que no la ama y un hombre que es padre, esta loca y yo ya no cometería las estupideces que alguna vez cruzaron mi cabeza cuando la encontré…

**Flash Back**

__ Te estaba esperando_

_Me dijo Starfire recargada en la pared de mi cuarto_

__ ¿Para que?_

__ Para que hagamos un trato_

__ ¿Qué tipo de trato?_

__ Uno donde puedas recuperar a esa_

__ ¿Raven?_

__ Si ella, ambos saldríamos ganando, ella seria para ti y Nightwing seguiría siendo mi marido_

__ Estas loca_

__ Tu la amas y eso es lo único que debería importante_

__ Me importa pero no voy a ser tu cómplice_

__ La perderás definitivamente_

__ Nunca fue mía_

__Entonces no te importa que Nightwing te la haya quitado_

__ Nunca la tuve realmente y deja de envenenarme en su contra, ellos son felices y punto_

__ No lo son, Nightwing sigue siendo mi esposo y hasta que yo no firme un divorcio… que eso no va a pasar… el no se vera libre de mi_

__ Te tengo noticias, Dick ya hizo la demanda y es muy pero muy probable que en pocos días ya no sea tu "marido"_

_Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, no me importaba lo que hiciera pero ahora que sabia que tenia planes de venganza Raven y Dick debían estar al tanto_

**End Flash Back **

Debía ponerlos sobre aviso cuanto antes, así que… corriendo fui al living, Cyborg todavía debía estar ahí, corrí con suerte

_ ¡Cyborg!

_ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Cuándo regresa Nightwing?

_ En cuanto Raven se mejore

_ ¿Tardara mucho?

_ No lo se. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

_ Star esta loca, hace rato cuando me fui me propuso… algo que tiene que ver con ellos

_ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

_ Es algo que tengo que hablar con ellos dos solamente, iré a Ciudad Gótica a decirles

_ No, no, no, espera, Raven no esta en condiciones de recibir emociones fuertes y Dick… espera a que llegue

_ Podría ser muy tarde para cuando el lo haga, perdona Cy pero tengo que ir

_ Me vas a perdonar Gar pero Raven esta delicada de salud y… Nightwing no te vera con muy buena cara

_ No importa tengo que…

_ Espera por favor…

_ De acuerdo

* * *

Raven POV:

Puse mis manos en mi estomago

_ Perdóname hijito por haberte dicho que no te quería, perdóname por favor

Alguien llamo a mi puerta

_ Adelante

_ Hola amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Mejor gracias

_ Acabo de hablar con Cyborg y le di la buena noticia

_ ¿Qué dijo?

_ Se alegro, incluso Logan…

_ ¿Gar?

_ Si, bueno, el me pregunto si ya sabíamos que íbamos a tener

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si, note tristeza en su rostro y algo de dolor pero esta resignado porque sabe que ya te perdió

_ Me duele haberlo lastimado pero el también me hizo daño

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Algún día lo sabrás, hoy no, no podría

_ Esta bien, ¿quieres algo de comer?

_ Mmm, bueno

_ Te voy a preparar algo rico

_ Esta bien

Me encantaba que el me consintiera, era algo que había anhelado desde hace mucho y ahora lo disfrutaba, después que el salió entro mi niño

_ Mami ¿ya te sietes mejor?

_ Si mi amor

_ ¿Qué tenias?

_ Nada grave mi vida, pero ven, sube siéntate a mi lado

_ ¿Qué mami?

_ Hijo… ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

_ ¡Si mami!, pada jugar co el

_ ¿Y si es ella?, ¿la vas a querer igual?

_ Yo quelo un niño pero si es niña vamos a jugar los dos mami

_ Me alegra oírte decir eso, porque sabes, vas a tener uno

_ Que meno mami, ya quelo jugal con el

_ Pues vas a tener que esperar un poquito

_ ¿Cuánto mami?

_ Bueno… aun es muy pequeño pero dentro de unos meses podrás verlo

_ ¿Y donde esta?

_ Aquí

Le señale mi estomago y el toco

_ No lo veo mami

_ Es que esta adentro, mira… mi estomago va a crecer cuando tu hermanito también lo haga

_ ¿Yo tamien crecí ahí?

_ Si mi amor

_ Te quero mucho mami

_ Y yo a ti mi cielo… oye… papa ya me conto, me alegra que te hayas decidido, te quiere mucho

_ Si mami, yo tamien quelo mucho a mi papa, es bueno, cuando sea gande quero ser como el

_ Me parece bien

_ Ya volví con… hijo, Raven

_ Ya le dije

_ ¿Qué opinas de tener un hermanito?

_ Yo quelo que sea niño

_ Bueno, ya lo sabremos a su debido tiempo

_ ¿Y mamos a ir los cuato al paque?

_ Si hijo, los cuatro…

* * *

4 meses después:

Por la mañana Dick y yo fuimos a llevar al niño a la escuela, después de eso me llevo a desayunar, Bruce le pidió que fuera a Corporaciones Wayne y volvería después con nuestro hijo, iríamos al parque como todos los días y luego… seriamos "una familia feliz", claro como si eso fuse verdad, aun no lo era del todo porque el seguía casado con esa mala mujer pero ya no quería odiarla porque sin querer lo hacia, me pare frente a un espejo de tamaño completo, me veía gorda, tal vez es niña, vi una sobra pasar frente al espejo, me asuste un poco, mire pero nada hasta que… una starbolt se impacto contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos, por suerte mis reflejos aun existían

_ Starfire

_ ¡Maldita perra!

Cruzo la ventana de mi cuarto rompiendo los cristales con sus poderes yo me levante tratando te huir pero el embarazo lo dificultaba un poco y sin poderes no podía hacer mucho, una de sus bolas de energía casi me golpea debí haber estado a unos escasos centímetros de la puerta que ahora solo era astillas, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no de nuevo

_ ¿Te crees muy astuta perra hija de demonio?

_ No se de que hablas

_ ¡Me lo quitaste, te embarazaste de nuevo para quitármelo!

_ Te equivocas

_ Esta vez si voy a matarte, a ti, ese engendro que llevas en tus entrañas y a ese estúpido bastardo que Slade debió haber asesinado cuando se lo ordene

_ ¿Qué, tu…?

De acuerdo ahora estaba mas que asustada, corrí hacia las escaleras pero me alcanzo y me tomo del cabello

_ Te mandare de vuelta a ver a papi Trigon

Me dio la vuelta

_ No lo hagas, si tanto te importa Richard no me mates o de lo contrario solo te odiara

_ Ya no me importa contigo fuera… se que no volverá conmigo pero al menos no estarás cerca

_ Suéltame por favor

_ Con gusto

Me empujo hacia el vacio de las escaleras, cuando termine de rodar por ellas aun estaba consiente, sentía dolor en mi estomago y después lo único que distinguí fue a mi hijo gritando y a Dick corriendo hacia mi, después nada

* * *

Almafuerte: mmm creo que no se entendio mucho el punto del capitulo pasado, pero como habras notado pues si no lo aborto pero que va a pasar ahora con la maldad de Starfire, en cuanto a la hija de ellos pues por lo menos en DC no la hay en otros quizas si quizas no pero dejemoslo en que no, a demas estamos hablando de los comics de DC y la serie, yo le pregunte a Isabella y ella esta de acuerdo, te digo no se si sea verdad o no pero sigamos creyendo en que no o por lo menos a quienes adoramos la pareja rob/rae ¿si?

**Shashad Naoko: jeje bueno la que esta sufriendo es Rae pero si sifrira las concecuencias de sus actos te lo aseguro por lo pronto espero y este tambien te haya gustado**

Artemisa- Cazadora: mmm bueno el mensaje real es: no necesita prescisamente un hombre para formar una familia pero bueno raven tiene un papa demoniaco, su madre es humana y sus hijos son humanos y ella precisamente por no haber tenido una familia medio normal, es por eso que ella no quiere que sus hijos pasen por lo mismo, es por eso que rae no queria tener al bebe, ya sufrio con ricky y ahora con este nuevo bebe quizas piense que paso lo mismo, creo que no fue un "berrinche" lo que hizo star no?

**LiLiTh069: ehm bueno eso si no lo sabia y creo que si o fue suerte o no se que pero la realidad es que la primera es la mas peligrosa, asi que ¡cuidado con no protegerse a la primera!, mmm bueno como le dije a Almafuerte en este chap tambien no se si es verdad o no pero dejemoslo asi hablamos de DC y eso tambien tendre que hablarlo con Isabella ella esta convencida que por lo menos en DC no ha pasado, en otras cosas quizas, ya lo veremos**

**gracias por leer **


	16. Veneno Para las Hadas

**Bueno como todo tiene un inicio tambien tiene un final y esta historia ha llegado al suyo, es la primer historia que termino y me siento feliz de ello, desde ya agradezco el apoyo que he tenido de mis lectoras, las que fueron constantes... otras no tanto pero igual estaban ahi, les comento... la siguiente historia que pretendo terminar probablemente... me debato entre NO MORE y PSP, aun no esta claro pero ya se ira dando, en proximas fechas habra una nueva historia que lleva como titulo "LA PRINCESA QUE CREIA EN LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS", insiparada en el libro del mismo titulo, mmm no se dejen guiar de que lo que escribo se parece al libro, es totalmente distinto, el libro trata la historia de una princesa que espera al principe azul, tiene padres exigentes, se casa con el principey al principio es miel sobre hojuelas y luego todo cambia... en fin es como de superacion personal pero el tema a tratar es Violencia Intrafamiliar o como quieran llamrle a la violencia entre pareja, va a estar bueno, sin mas ni mas gracias nuevamente a todas y lean el ultimo capitulo...**

* * *

Veneno Para las Hadas

Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, si no la hubiera dejado sola, ¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso a Logan?, me había advertido y no lo escuche, ella… la arrojo por las escaleras, corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero no logre llegar ates de que perdiera el conocimiento, mi hijo también lo había visto, inmediatamente le pedí a Alfred que se lo llevara

_ Raven despierta… no puedes… no puedes dejarnos

La tome entre mis brazos, había sangre, en su rostro y en el suelo eran debido a la caída, ella tenia en su rostro un gesto de triunfo, ni pizca de arrepentimiento, había logrado lo que se había propuesto desde hace mucho pero no… no se lo iba a permitir, esto sobre pasaba cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer, la cárcel era un castigo muy sensible para ella, la muerte solo eso…

_ Familia he decidido que…

Bruce llego justo en el momento y freno de golpe cuando vio la escena, Starfire lo miro con sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo quiso huir

_ ¡Alto ahí!

De cualquier manera no lo lograría, no por mucho, corrió escaleras arriba y la tomo de ambos brazos haciéndola bajar con el, la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el sofá recostándola suavemente, no quería empeorar su estado, tome el teléfono y llame al medico, Bruce saco de no se donde algo que le puso en las muñecas a Starfire, seguramente para que no usara sus poderes, eso era lo que menos me importaba, no me separe de ella ni un minuto, aun cuando el medico hubiera dicho que debía dejarla sola un momento, le puso algo… una inyección en la columna, según entendí lo que me explico era para que el dolor causado de la caída no afectara su columna y lo atenuara un poco, Bruce sugirió que se quedara por si acaso lo necesitábamos, el accedió, con mucho cuidado la llevamos hasta su cuarto y me dedique a cuidarla con mi hijo en brazos ya que no se había separado de su madre desde que el medico termino de revisarla, era casi media noche y el sueño me estaba venciendo pero no podía, lleve a mi niño a su habitación no quería que siguiera teniendo esa imagen desagradable de su madre, cuando regrese escuche unos pequeños sonidos… como quejidos, entre rápido ya había despertado y al parecer no todo era como había dicho el medico

_ Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

Tome su mano para que supiera que no estaba sola

_ Me duele

Me dijo casi sin voz

_ Trata de respirar con calma voy por el medico

Apretó mi mano y soltó un quejido aun mayor, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se toco su estomago, Bruce y el medico llegaron en seguida, seguramente escucharon el grito

_ Déjeme revisarla

Aparto las sabanas que la cubrían, había sangre en ellas, Raven lloraba y no paraba de quejarse

_ Hay que llevarla a un hospital

_ Dick… mi bebe…

_ Trata de calmarte

_ Voy a ponerle otra inyección en la columna, solo así resistirá el traslado, necesito de su ayuda

Con esfuerzo hice que Raven cambiara de posición, no soltó mis manos en ningún momento, quería ser yo el que estuviera en su lugar, no ella… no ella, mis fuerzas flaquearon y también llore no lo soportaba, no quería verla sufrir de esa manera, ya lo había hecho antes y no quería… no se lo merecía

_ La ambulancia llegara pronto, sugiero que preparen ropa de la señora

_ Lo haremos

Para cuando la ambulancia llego Raven estaba medio consiente aunque ya no se quejara sabia que le dolía, verme… vernos preocupados por ella, pero le dolía ver a la mujer que intento asesinarla, los paramédicos le pusieron suero, cuando la bajaron en camilla, su mirada no se despego de la de Starfire

_ ¡Mami, mami, quelo id co mi mami!

Corrió mi hijo hacia mi, lo cargue, prefería mil veces que pasara la noche en el hospital conmigo y no cerca de ella, seguí a los paramédicos, Bruce se quedo en casa custodiándola o por lo menos le haría pasar un mal rato

Bruce POV:

No estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer, no sabia si entregarla a la policía o matarla yo mismo por el daño que le había hecho a mi familia… si, mi familia Dick era legalmente mi hijo y Raven su mujer, tenia un nieto y uno en camino… quizás

_ ¿Esto era lo que querías?... ¡contesta!

_ Yo…

_ Pues lo has logrado, jamás pensé que una mujer como tu fuera como eres, cuando te conocí pensé que serias la mujer ideal para Richard, en cambio juzgue mal a Raven por ser quien es y me equivoque… me alegra que sea ella la madre de sus hijos y no tu

_ Ella me lo quito

_ Ella no te quito nada y lo sabes, siempre lo supiste aun cuando te dabas cuenta de que algo sentía por Dick pero prefirió callar por ti, ¿y así le pagas?

_ Yo lo amo

_ Eso no es amor, es obsesión, amor es el que sienten ellos que a pesar de ser tu su esposa ella no le ha reprochado que siga unido a ti

_ Ella…

_ ¡Ella nada!, te entregaría a la policía pero no… sufrirás lo que padecemos nosotros porque jamás serás digna de Dick, nunca

La tome con fuerza de los brazos, la metí de igual manera al auto, no iba a dejar a Dick solo con esto, quería que ambos supieran que los apoyaba

Richard POV:

No me dejaron pasar mas allá de la sala de espera, mi hijo lloraba

_ Papi, no quelo… que le pase… ago malo a mami

_ No le va a pasar nada hijo, mami va a estar bien

_ Quelo vela, quelo vela

_ No nos dejaran mi amor, pero en cuanto sea posible tu serás el primero

_ Quelo a mi mami… quelo a mi mami

No dejo de repetirlo sino hasta que se durmió, un par de minutos después llego Bruce… con ella

_ ¿Qué hace aquí?

_ Pagara por lo que hizo Dick, pero no iba a dejarla sola, esta bajo vigilancia… ¿Qué te dijeron?

_ Aun nada, se la llevaron de inmediato

_ Ella es fuerte, estará bien

_ No se si dos veces pueda soportarlo, ¿sabes que a causa del primer incidente sus poderes fallan?

_ No me lo había dicho

_ Tampoco a mi, pero me di cuenta, antes… en la fiesta en Jump, en casa hace cinco meses, no se que va a pasar

_ Tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por ella y por tus hijos

_ Lo intento…

Después de eso, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada, aunque mi hijo estuviese dormido de vez en cuando se le escapaba un suspiro y la palabra "mami", como a eso de las 6: 30 por fin alguien venia a darnos noticias

_ ¿Cómo esta mi mujer?

_ Vive si es lo que pregunta, es un verdadero milagro que lo haga, la caída y el impacto pudieron haberla matado, a ambos, detuvimos la hemorragia que se genero y esta en una habitación

_ ¿Puedo verla?

_ Por ahora no es posible, es necesario que se estabilice, le avisare cuando pueda verla

_ Esta bien

Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y luego se fue, Bruce apoyo su mano en mi hombro, entendía lo que quería decirme, mi comunicador comenzó a sonar

_ _Hey Night oye… se que estarás ocupado y que es muy temprano para que te llame pero… Star no paso la noche aquí y Gar dice que desapareció desde la tarde ¿tienes idea de donde pueda estar?_

_ Por desgracia si

Apunte mi comunicador hacia ella y luego lo volví a su lugar

_ _¿En donde están?_

_ En el hospital

_ _¿Paso algo?_

_ La tiro por las escaleras

_ _¡¿QUE?_

Escuche dos voces distintas parece que Logan también había estado ahí y no lo note

__ Iremos en seguida, te localizare no tardaremos_

__ _Esta bien

De ahí las horas pasaron como en cámara lenta hasta dar el medio día y aun no podía verla, de pronto llego Diana

_ Bruce, Dick

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Bueno como no llegaste me preocupe, llame a la mansión y Alfred me dijo lo que ocurrió, lo lamento mucho…

Y entonces fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Starfire, se acerco a ella y la abofeteo

_ Y eso es solo el principio de lo que te espera

Volvió con nosotros

_ Se supone que tu hijo debería estar en la escuela

_ No quiere dejar a su madre

_ Raven no lo hubiera dejado faltar

_ Si pero ella…

_ Yo me hare cargo, vayan a comer algo, descansen, cuando regresen me llevare a tu hijo para que no deje las clases

_ No es necesario… llévatelo ahora, ya desayuno algo pero no quiero que este aquí mucho tiempo

_ No papi, no quelo… quelo a mi mama, tu me pometiste…

_ Y lo voy a cumplir hijo pero Diana tiene razón, mami no te hubiera permitido faltar, así que obedece ¿si?

_ Si papi

Me abrazo antes de irse con Diana, Bruce se sentó a mi lado

_ Ve a comer algo, yo me quedo por cualquier cosa

_ No, no quiero separarme de ella, mejor vete tu y llévatela no quiero verla

_ Dick, llegamos tan rápido como pudimos

Ambos llegaron corriendo, un medico se nos acerco

_ Ya puede pasar a verla, sígame

_ Bruce por favor, llévatela

Camine junto al medico hasta una habitación, me dio algunas indicaciones, yo entre, la mire en la cama, dormida, conectada a varios aparatos, uno de ellos para ver el estado del bebe, me sentía tan impotente… me senté a su lado y tome su mano

_ Tienes que ser fuerte, yo estoy aquí para ti

Si tan solo tuviera sus poderes… esto no estaría pasando, es mi culpa… maldición es mi culpa, me quede dormido después de llorar como un niño hasta que sentí su mano rozar mi cabello

_ Vamos a estar bien

Me dijo

_ Me duele verte así

_ No te culpes

_ Pero… si no te hubiera dejado

_ Iba a pasar de cualquier forma

_ Diana se llevo a nuestro hijo, se hará cargo hasta que estés mejor

_ Nuestro hijo… no quiero que me vea así

_ Pero el…

_ Quiero dormir un poco mas

_ Esta bien… descansa que yo me quedare a cuidarte

_ Te amo

_ También yo…

Los días pasaban, los médicos eran optimistas, decían que era un verdadero milagro, pero supongo que no contaban con que tenían a una semi demonio en el hospital, creo que eso ayudo en muchos aspectos… Raven estaba aun delicada y por eso solo recibía mi visita y la de Bruce, yo solo rogaba que este infierno pasara pronto, al cumplir el mes los médicos la dieron de alta, la llevamos a la casa, de vez en cuando la ayudaba a levantarse y hacer cortas caminatas, íbamos progresando, nuestro hijo se alegro cuando le dimos la noticia, el también ayudaba con lo que podía, el medico solo pasaba una vez cada semana para chequear su estado de salud, al mes y medio dio luz verde para que pudiera moverse mas libremente, recomendó que tomara el sol y estuviera en contacto con la naturaleza, acondicionamos una habitación en la planta baja para que no tuviera que bajar todos los días las escaleras… podría ser peligroso, los chicos estuvieron al pendiente también todo este tiempo, pero no podían dejar la ciudad a manos de los titanes este por lo que tuvieron que regresar y gracias al cielo se la llevaron con ellos, la salud de Raven y nuestro hijo iba progresando, a los ocho meses ya podía hacer algunos movimientos por si sola aunque no muchos y ahora me encontraba yendo a la torre, no quería decirle a Raven el motivo pero me preocupaba, según los chicos habían mantenido a Starfire en cautiverio, solo por precaución y ayer por la noche escapo ¿a donde?, solo dios sabe…

Raven POV:

Aun me era difícil moverme por mi sola pero estaba progresando… Bruce había llevado a Ricky a la escuela, Dick misteriosamente había ido a la torre sin decirme nada, me levante de la cama ya estaba comenzando a hartarme… busque algo de ropa para darme una ducha y ouch sentí como mi bebe me pateo, me duche lo mas rápido que pude por si ya era tiempo por fortuna solo lo sentí una vez, termine de cambiarme… ahora necesitaba secar mi cabello, al salir del cuarto de baño me asuste al ver a Starfire sentada en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado, instintivamente cubrí me estomago

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vine… a… darte esto…

Me extendió un sobre que dudaba si tomarlo o no

_… Esta bien… entiendo…

Lo dejo sobre la cama y se levanto

_... Lamento todo lo que te hice, ¿podrías perdonarme?

_ Es fácil pedir perdón pero es muy difícil darlo

Y no es que no quisiera pero… me ha hecho mucho daño, mis hijos han sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente no puedo perdonarla

_ Lo entiendo… volveré a mi planeta espero que así estés mas tranquila

_ Lo estaría si…

O no otra vez

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ No, creo… creo que… voy a tener a mi bebe

Me incline un poco hacia delante y me sostuve de lo que estuviera a mi alcance, ni siquiera note cuando Alfred entro

_ Señorita le traje…

Respiraba con algo de dificultad, Starfire me miraba ¿preocupada?, Alfred se acerco a mi dejando de paso la bandeja en el tocador, me llevo a la cama, tomo el teléfono y llamo tal vez al medico la verdad es que estaba mas concentrada en respirar bien ya que las contracciones habían comenzado

_ Trate de relajarse, el amo Dick llegara pronto y el medico también

_ No llegara a tiempo, Dick fue a la torre

_ Viene de regreso señorita, en cuanto le di la noticia cambio su rumbo

_ No le digas a Bruce… debe estar… ocupado… recogerá a mi hijo y luego… vendrá…

_ ¿Puedo hacer algo?

_ No creo que sea un buen momento señorita

_ No Alfred, creo… creo que podría ayudar un poco…

_ Pero…

_ Lo se, lo se… necesitamos agua caliente… y mantas

Alfred le dijo donde podría encontrar todo eso, respiraba mas agitada y el dolor se intensificaba, le pedí a Alfred que me ayudara, si mi hijo iba a nacer necesitaba el camino libre, Starfire llego con lo que le pedí… curiosamente

_ Llama de nuevo al medico… tiene que darse prisa…

Intento contacto pero no lo logro

_ Supongo que ya viene, una parte de la ciudad no tiene señal

_ Por su bien espero que así sea

Comencé a quejarme, diablos con Ricky fue mas lento

_ Alfred… ve a esperar al medico… tu tendrás que ayudarme

_ ¿Esta segura?

_ Completamente

Salió dejándonos solas, me acomode mejor en la cama en posición de alumbramiento, realmente no tenia que ser ella pero… esto esta yendo demasiado rápido, le di las indicaciones esperaba que ella no fuera quien recibiera a mi bebe y por sobre todo no podía perder la conciencia en este momento, pero… no podía mantenerme despierta, en cualquier momento iba a caer, no debo ser fuerte por… por mis hijos, en un momento sentí que perdia las fuerzas pero al segundo siguiente regresaron al ver entrar al medico por esa puerta, gracias al cielo ya había llegado, puse lo mejor de mi, el me apoyaba diciéndome que veía su cabecita pero… me faltaba el aliento… ¿Dónde esta Dick cuando lo necesito?, empuje una vez mas pero en ese instante perdí noción de mi alrededor y ya no pude, no supe de mi o de que había pasado hasta que desperté, estaba mareada y tenia algo en mi mano, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Dick hasta que hablo

_ Mira mi amor, ¿quieres conocer a tu mami?

Tenia a un bebe en brazos… nuestro hijo, me incorpore un poco después puso al bebe en mis brazos… era una hermosa niña

_ Hola mi cielo

La bebe abrió sus manitas y tomo uno de mis dedos, quería llorar de la alegría que sentía, mire a Dick y el se sentó a mi lado contemplando a nuestra hija

_ Su nombre será Ángela

_ Mary… Ángela Mary

_ Lo será

La bebe buscaba algo con desesperación podía sentirlo

_ Creo que… quiere que le des de comer

_ Pero… a Ricky nunca…

_ Nuestra Angie lo necesita

_ Bien

Abrí un poco el blusón que tenia y le di leche a mi hija, me sentí tan extraña de esa manera jamás creí que pudiera siquiera tener un hijo y ahora le daba leche materna, Dick me miraba y deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero…

_ ¿Y Starfire?

_ Se fue…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No la quiero cerca de ti o de mis hijos

_ Me pidió perdón

_ No fuiste tan tonta como para perdonarla ¿verdad?

_ No… pero…

_ Firmo el divorcio, soy libre

Después de mi bebe era la noticia mas feliz que me podían haber dado sin embargo sentía esa felicidad al 50% y Dick lo noto

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ No me alegro, es mas siento que todo esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte tu no estarás aquí y me quedare sola con mis… nuestros hijos

_ Para nada… estoy aquí, para ti, nuestros hijos y lo que venga

_ Sera un bonito sueño

_ No quiero hacerte sentir mal pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

_ ¿Cuál?

_... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el medico testifico en contra de Logan?, encontré la carta cuando el medico me pidió algunas cosas

Lo había olvidado por completo, pero ya no tenia caso mentirle

_ No quería problemas, simplemente quería olvidar

_ No voy a permitir que el se acerque de nuevo a nuevo a…

_ Ella planeo lo del secuestro

_ ¿Qué?

_ Me lo dijo antes de caer por las escaleras

_ Ahora entiendo… Slade me dijo que mirara mas a mi alrededor, el no era mi enemigo

_ Dick… olvidemos por favor, olvidemos… quiero comenzar sin malos recuerdos, quiero…

_ Olvidaremos, por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hijos…

Después de eso todo transcurrió lo mas normalmente posible aunque Bruce nos reprimió por no haberlo llamado, pasaron unos meses de los cuales la mayor parte me la pasaba cuidando a mi pequeña y recuperándome, Dick se hacia cargo de lo demás, cuando me recupere al 80% volví a mi habitación, Cyborg le hizo una cuna a la niña y Gar poco a poco se fue ganado la confianza de Dick no por completo pero si algo… lo mejor de esta familia era su unión, era todo lo que necesitaba aunque… había notado a Dick raro… distante, llegaba mas tarde de lo habitual y pronto el porque no se hizo esperar, ese día no llego y sencillamente no quería pensar que el estuviera… con alguien mas, preferí dormir y no pensar, a eso como de la media noche me despertó, le pregunte porque había tardado tanto y me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, temía que mi sueño perfecto se cayera… me llevo a la sala, estaba oscuro, dijo que el mejor lugar era al aire libre al principio no entendí nada y me dejo sola, salió apresurado hacia el jardín, después lo busque si iba a darme una mala noticia prefería que fuera directo pero sin previo aviso las luces del patio se encendieron y quede perpleja… un camino de pétalos de rosa roja me llevaron hasta el que se encontraba en un circulo igual, me esperaba…

_ ¿Qué significa esto?

Le pregunte un tanto confundida, se arrodillo frente a mi y sostuvo mi mano izquierda

_ He planeado esto por una par de días y creo que ya es hora que lo sepas

_ ¿Saber que?

De su saco, sacó una cajita pequeña… creo que entendía a donde iba

_ Raven… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Me puso el pequeño arillo de metal en el dedo anular y no pude mas que dar un simple y apagado "SI" ante la sorpresa, se levanto y me abrazo alzándome un poco del suelo, luego me beso… ahora… el me esperaba parado frente al altar en el jardín de la mansión Wayne, me vi una vez mas en el espejo… vestida de blanco… iba a casarme… Diana me había ayudado con todo, el vestido, los zapatos… todo, bajamos lo mas… decentemente, ella había dicho: "date un poco a desear", pero creo que eso ya sobraba en nuestras vidas, quería ser su esposa y que el fuera mío, toda la gente incluidos algunos titanes estaban reunidos ahí, mis hijos… todo era tan hermoso, camine hasta el, tomo mi mano, el cura comenzó la ceremonia, no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba era como irreal, algo que entre nosotros no debía pasar pero pasaba… el cura esperaba mi respuesta, mire a todos los presentes parecía insegura… Dick tenia en el rostro una expresión que me dio risa y a la vez ternura…

_ Si… acepto

Casi pude escuchar el aire contenido de los que lo habían aguantado, me beso… después la fiesta… Dick y yo nos apartamos de la mansión un poco… fuimos al jardín… hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que nos interrumpieron

_ Quisiera desearle lo mejor a los recién casados

_ ¿Starfire?

_ Lo vi todo y nunca me he sentido tan feliz, se que hice mal pero… lo siento

_ No eres bienvenida aquí

_ Eso también lo se Dick, solo quería desearles felices nupcias

_ Márchate…

Aunque no se hubiera a cercado lo suficiente a nosotros, se veía triste por como la había tratado Dick

_ Quédate…

Dick me miro sorprendido y ella también

_ No quiero arruinar su felicidad

_ Pudiste haber detenido la boda y no lo hiciste, te pido que te quedes

_ No vengo sola

_ Mejor aun

Un chico se acerco a ella

_ Quiero presentarles a mi futuro esposo Gal ´en

No fue un cordial "hola" pero el corazón no olvida

_ Todos están a dentro… entren

Aun con desconfianza entraron Dick y yo nos quedamos fuera

_ ¿Cómo Raven… después de todo lo que te hizo?

_ Fue como veneno…

_ Veneno para mi hermosa hada

_... pero quedamos en olvidar

_ Tienes razón

En unos minutos nos unimos al resto y debo decir que no esperaba que después de lo ocurrido todo fuera lo mas normalmente posible, creo que podía citar el final de un cuento de hadas "y vivieron felices por siempre", aunque ese siempre solo sea nuestro inicio…

* * *

Artemisa- Cazadora: jamas mencione que le pago pero es una posibilidad, espero que te haya gustado gracias por tus comentarios me hicieron planear nuevas formas aunque variara al capitulo original siempre le encontraba alguna solucion

**Almafuerte: jaja nunca pense que el final del chap anterior causara que me dijeran "ahora si lo perdio", peron NOOO, ya iba a mas de la mitad del embarazo y por increible que suene existe la mas minima oportunidad de que el bebe se salve, si suena raro pero es verdad, claro que no en todas las madres se da, en fin en ese tema ya no quiero meterme y como siempre le he dicho a Isabella star es mi peor enemiga y la quiero muerta con o sin hija pero la quiero 69 metros bajo tierra ¿me explico?, gracias por leer tambien tus comentarios ayudaron a crear nuevas formas de escritura**

RxR4ever: jaja respecto al capitulo 14 no entendi que querias que abortara, de hecho entendi lo contrario pero como que no quedo muy claro ese punto porque algunas tambien me lo preguntaron mucho, es por eso que queria aclararlo, respecto al 15 creo que una incognita se resolvio, dick regreso a la torre gar le dijo pero el no le creyo del todo, he ahi la concecuencia no crees?, a comparacion de Isabella y no es que la juzgue pero... ella tiene cierto toque sadico y yo... pues no tanto pero algo logro con eso jaja, gracias por la felicitacion pero creo que los lectores con sus comentarios son quienes nos vuelven mejores y eso se ha notado no? y precisamente ese es el efecto que quiero causar o mejor dicho lo que todo escritor quiere causar, el sentir, el vivir dentro del personaje, me siento feliz de haberlo logrado... al menos en ti, gracias por leer

un beso a todas espero tenerlas en mi proxima historia

sayo!


End file.
